I Like You the Best
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Para Uke hamil! Bagaimana nasib para seme? Apa saja ulah para uke yang sedang hamil? [TOO HOT Side Story] WARNING! YAOI! MPREG! YADONG! HUNHAN! KAISOO! CHANBAEK! CHENMIN! KRISHO! KRISTAO! KRISLAY! [BONUS CHAP UPDATE!]
1. I Like You The Best

Title : I Like You the Best

Cast : HunHan (Sehun X Luhan)

EXO Couple

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : M (Mesum) {Anak Kecil menjauh!}

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Sehun tiba-tiba saja menjauhi Luhan sejak malam permainan 'Truth or Dare' di dorm. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan agar Sehun mau dekat dengannya lagi? "Aku tidak suka kalau bibir ini disentuh ataupun dicium oleh orang lain, karena bibir ini milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya. Mulai saat ini kita pacaran, aratjji?" [SUMMARY ANEH!] SIDE STORY OF 'TOO HOT' WARNING! YAOI! YADONG! HUNHAN! KAISOO! CHANBAEK! CHENMIN! KRISx3UKE!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!… BAHASA KASAR!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**THE COUPLE IS MADE BY AUTHOR, SO DON'T BASH THE COUPLE! **_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

READERDEUL, NEOMU MIANHAE… 'Too Hot' kemaren HunHannya gantung banget…

Kemarin fokus ke Kaisoo sih sebenernya, tapi aku malah mincing-mancing HunHan ke readers jadinya bikin readers pada kepo deh…

Aku sadar kalau readerdeul pada kepo sma HunHan sebenarnya pacaran atau nggak.

Di chapter ini, aku bakal ngejelasin gimana hubungan HunHan yang sebenernya.

CHECK IT OUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**{HERE WE GO!}**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[EXO'S DORM]**

"Woahh… Kai hebat sekali… Aku kasihan pada Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol

"Kai itu memang pencium yang hebat. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan kalah karena tak tahan bibirnya dilecehkan sehebat itu oleh Kai.." ujar Luhan sambil menatap dua sejoli (Kai dan Kyungsoo) yang tengah berperang bibir di hadapannya, bahkan kini berperang lidah—mungkin

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Memangnya Luhan hyung pernah dicium Kai?" tanya Tao menatap Luhan curiga

"Aniya! Tentu saja tidak pernah… Aku kan hanya menebak…" Luhan menundukan kepalanya

Kini wajah Sehun berubah dingin. Uh, sepertinya ada yang cemburu. Sehun tidak suka ada yang mengambil hyung kesayangannya itu. Biarpun itu Kai, sahabatnya sendiri. Sehun cemburu! Sehun marah pada Luhan. Ok, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa Luhan dan Sehun itu pacaran atau tidak. Jawabannya… BELUM. HunHan couple belum pacaran karena kini Sehun baru pada tahap menyukai Luhan, namun belum berani mengungkapkannya pada Luhan. Istilahnya masih PDKT gitulah. Meskipun begitu, Sehun sangat posesif pada Luhan. Bahkan ia sering cemburu pada Xiumin karena terlalu dekat dengan Luhan. Ada-ada saja, magnae evil satu ini.

"Huwaahh…. Kai… Kau mengerikan!" ternyata Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai berciuman—dan kini Kai mendapat pukulan kecil dari Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah

"Aww hyung! Yang penting aku menang… Hehehe.." Kai terkekeh mesum

"Ckckckck… Bisakah orang hitam (?) sepertimu tidak bertingkah mesum?" Suho kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang masih mengatur napasnya

"Hebat sekali Kai! Daebakiya!" Sehun kini melupakan cemburunya dan bertepuk tangan mendukung sahabatnya

"Karena kau menang, kau boleh meminta apapun pada yang kalah. Kau minta apa Kai?" tanya Chen penasaran

"Kyungsoo hyung…" Kai menatap Kyungsoo

"Ne..?" napas Kyungsoo masih menderu tak teratur

"Bercintalah denganku!" seru Kai dengan senyum tak berdosanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

0

#PLETAK!

"Aww.. Hyung! Kenapa memukulku? Bukankah yang kalah harus menuruti apapun yang diinginkan si pemenang?" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sok (?) imut

"Dasar mesum! Sudah menciumku tanpa perikemanusiaan, sekarang kau bilang ingin meniduriku? Kau gila, Kai! Michyeosseo!" dengus Kyungsoo tak suka

"Kyungsoo benar, Kai… Kau masih kecil! Jangan meminta hal-hal aneh seperti itu pada hyungmu! Itu tidak sopan…" ujar Kris membela Kyungsoo

"Apa salahnya, kan tak ada larangan apapun untuk itu? Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, hyung! Aku sudah 21 tahun (Umur Korea)… Aku sudah bisa melakukan itu hyung…" rengek Kai

"Kau pikir karena kau sudah 21 tahun, kau bisa melakukan hal-hal cabul seperti itu padaku yang bahkan lebih tua darimu? Aku tidak sudi Kai! Aku bukan pelacur!" tolak Kyungsoo—kelihatan sekali ia tak terima dilecehkan oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya

"Tapi bukankah memang aturannya seperti itu.. Seharusnya D.O hyung mau, karena itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus diambil setelah bermain 'Too Hot'." Ujar Sehun

"Sehun ada benarnya sih, tapi tetap saja itu sangat merugikan untuk D.O…" ujar Xiumin menatap iba Kyungsoo

"Dimana-mana yang kalah pasti akan selalu rugi dan yang menang akan selalu untung. Kurasa kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyung.." ujar Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mendadak menyesal menerima tantangan Kai untuk bermain Too Hot tadi. Ia pikir ia bisa menang dan bisa menyuruh Kai melakukan hal-hal konyol di depan member EXO yang lainnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kai akan menciumnya sampai seperti itu. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah pandai-pandai mengatur napas, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Kai yang luar biasa 'HOT' itu. Kyungsoo menatap yang lainnya. Yang lainnya juga balas menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi kesal melihat tatapan lainnya yang seolah memaksanya untuk mau bercinta dengan Kai. Akhirnya setelah selesai bergulat dengan konflik batinnya selama beberapa menit, Kyungsoo membuka suaranya juga

"Baiklah, aku mau." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan—sangat pelan, namun entah kenapa Kai dapat mendengarnya

"YEAHHHHH!" teriak Kai bahagia

"Bolehkah aku mengusulkan sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin dengan tampang serius

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di dorm? Maksudku—carilah tempat lain, sehingga bekas-bekas kalian tidak akan di ketahui kami semua. Bukankah akan lebih nyaman kalau seperti itu?" ujar Xiumin—sedikit bergidik, mungkin karena tak ingin menemukan bekas-bekas seks yang menurutnya menjijikan itu

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu aku dan D.O hyung akan menginap di hotel saja." Ujar Kai riang dengan senyum bahagianya

"Ne… Berbahagialah kalian berdua…" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya

"Gomawo hyungdeul…" Kai benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang dan itu membuat Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini EXO telah selesai bermain 'Truth or Dare'. Semua lelah dan kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo ke hotel benar-benar menjadi akhir dari game yang tadi mereka mainkan.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga permainannya… Lelah sekali…" ujar Baekhyun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya untuk mengurangi lelah. Ia duduk di sofa bergabung Luhan dan Xiumin

"Mereka sudah pergi ke hotel?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin yang sedang menonton TV

"Ne.." jawab Xiumin singkat—seperti biasa

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini ya? Apa mereka sudah melakukan'nya'?" Chanyeol bergumam sambil memandang langit-langit ruang tengah dengan senyum mesumnya

"CK! Kau ini… Sama mesumnya dengan Kai!" dengus Baekhyun

"Aniya Baekkie… Jangan ngambek begitu… Kau tahu? Rilakkuma tidak pernah ngambek…" rayu Chanyeol

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan rilakkuma?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam

"Aniya… Jeongmal aniya… Bukannya kau suka dengan rilakkuma? Jangan marah baby Baek…" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun

"YA YA YA! Berhenti lovey dovey di sini! Kalian merusak suasana…!" seru Kris yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana

"Kris benar… Kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini…" tambah Luhan

Akhirnya Chanbaek menyingkir dan pergi ke kamar. Sedangkan yang lainnya pun satu-persatu mulai mengantuk.

"Hoaahmm…Sehun eodiye?" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"Kulihat dia sudah masuk ke kamar dan tidur.." jawab Xiumin

"Eh? Geurae? Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya.." jawab Luhan sambil beranjak ke kamar

Ternyata Sehun tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya Sehun akan selalu tidur di sana karena Sehun suka sekali tidur dengan Luhan, namun kali ini tak ada Sehun di sana. Luhan mencari ke kamar lain dan menemukan bahwa Luhan tidur bersama dengan Tao. Luhan semakin bingung. Apa Sehun sedang marah padanya? Biasanya Sehun akan selalu menunggunya sebelum tidur, namun malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan pun kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

"KAMI PULANG!" seru Kai riang

Kai memapah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dengan gaya baru nan lucu—mirip penguin. Beberapa member EXO yang melihatnya langsung tertawa kecil melihatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan mencubit Kai.

"Eh, D.O hyung! Jalanmu mirip penguin…" sahut Sehun tiba-tiba—dengan gagah berani, padahal yang lain tidak ada yang sampai mengomentari Kyungsoo

"YA! Sikkeureo!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal

Sehun tak peduli dengan teguran dari Kyungsoo, namun ia tetap tertawa dengan evilnya. Kai jadi kasihan pada kekasih mungilnya. Kini Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berhasil duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah dorm mereka.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu, hyung… Menurutku, D.O hyung makin mirip dengan Pororo. Bukankah itu bagus? Hyung suka dengan Pororo kan? Aigoo… Neomu kwiyeo! … Hahaha.." Sehun terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat Kai geram

#PLETAK!

"AW! YA! Kkamjong! Kenapa menjitakku, eoh? Kau pikir itu tidak sakit?" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan gratis dari Kai

"Siapa suruh mengejek kekasihku sembarangan!" dengus Kai

"Mwo? Kekasih? Kalian juga jadian?" kini Chen yang berbicara—entah sejak kapan dia ada di sana

"Hehe.." Kai hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Kenapa semakin banyak saja 'yang seperti itu' di grup ini… Aigoo… Jinjja.." Chen menenggak air putih dalam gelas yang ia pegang dengan tergesa-gesa—mencoba menenangkan pikirannya

"Ah..? Sudah jadian? Jadi sehabis 'malam penuh gairah' semalam, kalian mengukuhkan hubungan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sehun tak percaya

"Sebenarnya kami sudah jadian sejak lama…" ujar Kai sambil memeluk pinggang mungil Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya

"Mwo? Sudah sejak lama? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku? Ah, hyung… Kenapa kau mau dengan namja jelek ini? Bukankah aku lebih tampan? Aku lebih putih dari si hitam ini…" kini Sehun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang kosong, lalu ikut memeluk Kyungsoo juga

"YA! Singkirkan tanganmu dari kekasihku, Oh Sehun!" Kai menepis tangan Sehun yang dengan santainya melingkar di tubuh Kyungsoo

Luhan yang baru saja bangun pagi sedikit heran melihat Kai dan Sehun sedang bertengkar di sisi kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo. Si korban—Kyungsoo, hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi (-_-"). Entah kenapa, meski adegan itu lucu, dalam hati terdalamnya, Luhan tak rela melihat Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo seperti saat ini.

"YA! Bisakah kalian diam! Telingaku sakit! Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat." Kyungsoo langsung berdiri, meski pada akhirnya ia malah memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Kenapa? Sudah jelas karena ulah Kai semalam.

"Hyung, aku akan membawamu ke kamar." Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo yang tertatih-tatih pelan dengan gaya bridal style

Dan Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang kini hanya melamun di sofa. Luhan mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan dengan nada manjanya, tak lupa senyum menghias di bibir tipisnya

Biasanya, suara Luhan akan membuat hati Sehun berbunga-bunga. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sehun mendadak sebal melihat wajah Luhan di hadapannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

"Waeyo Sehunnie? Kau marah padaku?" kini ekspresi Luhan berubah murung sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun

"…" Sehun tak menjawab

"Sehun, wae ireoni? Kenapa semalam tidak tidur bersamaku?" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sehun di genggamannya

Namun dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di sana. Luhan amat terkejut. Ia menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Aku salah apa? Kenapa Sehun menjauhiku?' ujar Luhan dalam hati_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun mendiamkan Luhan dan tidak mau tidur bersam Luhan. Padahal biasanya yang selalu minta tidur bersama adalah Sehun, namun kini Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mau menatap Luhan. Dalam hati, Luhan sangat sedih karena magnae kesayangannya itu menjauhinya. Member lain juga mulai mencium ada gelagat aneh di antara keduanya. Ketika dorm sepi, Xiumin menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan sekaligus berniat membantu teman dekatnya itu agar tidak bermasalah lagi dengan Sehun.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun?" tanya Xiumin

"Ne… Mollayo, Xiumin-ah… Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sehun marah padaku… Tepat setelah kita bermain 'truth or dare' malam itu, Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah mau berbicara padaku. Aku bingung, apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai dia semarah itu padaku…" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Bagaimana bisa?" Xiumin juga ikut bingung

"Mollayo… Bahkan saat bermain dan dia bertanya apa dia tampan atau tidak, aku menjawab ya… Tapi setelah itu, dia marah padaku, Ah, aku pusing!" Luhan sungguh

"Kau sudah mencoba berbicara padanya?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak mau menjawabku.."

"Hmm… Apa kau sempat melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat Sehun marah selama kita main 'truth or dare' malam itu?" Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apapun yang akan membuatnya marah. Aku hanya mengajak kalian main, lalu… Ketika giliranku, aku bermain seperti biasa dan kelihatannya Sehun juga baik-baik saja saat itu. Ia bahkan senang karena aku mengatakannya tampan. Keundae… Wae? Ahh.. Xiumin-ah…" Luhan menundukan kepalanya

"Setelah itu?" Xiumin bertanya lagi

"Setelah itu apa?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Xiumin bingung

"Setelah kau mengatainya tampan, apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Eobtneunde! Aku diam saja saat Kai dan D.O bermain 'Too Hot'… Eh? Aku hanya bilang kalau Kai itu pencium yang hebat. Hanya itu.." Jawab Luhan cepat

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Lalu… Lalu… Lalu Tao bertanya, apa aku sudah pernah dicium Kai, aku bilang tidak." Kini wajah Luhan malah berubah menjadi 'sedikit' memerah. Luhan menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau serius? Tidak pernah?" desak Xiumin

"Baiklah, aku mengaku… Tapi itu sudah lama sekali… Saat trainee. Haisshh, untuk apa mengingat kejadian itu!" wajah Luhan kini memerah seperti sepatu kesayangan Baekhyun

"Aha! Kalau menurutku, Sehun mendengarnya dan tidak percaya dengan yang kau katakan. Mungkin dia cemburu karena kau pernah ciuman dengan Kai, lalu dia menjauhimu." Tebak Xiumin

"A-apa? C-cemburu? Bagaimana mungkin! Kau aneh, Minseok! Untuk apa Sehun cemburu?" wajah Luhan yang tadinya sudah tidak merah lagi, kini malah berubah semerah cabe.

"Mungkin Sehun menyukaimu." Kata Xiumin

"Ani! Aku dan Sehun? Aniya! Sehun tidak menyukaiku. Kami namja!" seru Luhan cepat

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, Lu? Bahkan kudengar Kai dan D.O sudah menyusul Chanyeol serta Baekhyun." Ujar Xiumin sambil meniup kukunya santai

"Ahh… Itu tidak mungkin! A-aku.. Ah, mungkin aku akan minta maaf padanya kalau memang Sehun marah padaku karena itu." Ujar Luhan sambil mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat

'_Sehun? Menyukaiku? ANDWAE!' dalam hati Luhan berteriak_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie!" panggil Luhan ketika dilihatnya Sehun sedang sendirian sambil bermain HP

"…" Sehun hanya melirik sebentar, lalu mengabaikan Luhan dan terus bermain dengan HP-nya

"Sehunnie, kau masih marah? Aigoo… Wae? Malhaebwayo!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kurus Sehun dengan brutal

"…" Sehun tampak tak bergeming

"Sehun. Kau marah padaku karena kau mengira bahwa aku dan Kai pernah berciuman?"

Kini Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. _'Ah, ternyata benar..'_ ujar Luhan dalam hati.

"Sehunnie, dengarkan aku… Jangan marah lagi… Aku dan Kai tidak—ehm, maksudku… Aku mengaku kalau Kai pernah menciumku. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali… Mianh—mmpphh!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar ketika Sehun menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Namun Luhan seketika juga menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Sehun.

"Hwa!" teriak Lay tiba-tiba ketika melihat adegan tak senonoh di dormnya

Sontak saja Luhan dan Sehun menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Uri magnae-ga… Wanjeon daebak!" kini giliran Suho yang berteriak

"…" Sehun tersenyum evil

"Sehunnie, ayo beli bubble tea!" Luhan langsung menarik Sehun pergi

"Aigoo, ternyata Sehun hebat juga dalam mencium…" tambah Tao sambil menatap kepergian Sehun dan Luhan dengan wajah lemas (?)

"Aku tak menyangka kalau 'yang seperti itu' bertambah lagi di grup kita…" kini Chen—yang entah sejak kapan bergabung dengan Lay, Suho dan Tao—hanya geleng-geleng kepala

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Luhan mencoba berbicara pada Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat-sangat tidak ingin bicara karena ia masih terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya dan kejadian itu dilihat member lain.

"Sehun-ah… Kenapa menciumku eoh? Aku kan jadi tidak enak pada member lainnya. Kalau mereka mengira kita ada apa-apa bagaimana? Dasar tidak sopan!" cerocos Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hyung, dengarkan aku…"

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, membuat juga ikut berhenti. Ia memegang kedua pundak Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya dengan erat. Luhan yang merasa diintimidasi oleh sang magnae langsung menundukan wajahnya.

"Lihat aku, hyung.." kini Luhan mendongakan kepalanya perlahan-lahan untuk menatap Sehun, namun…

CHU~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat, lalu menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau bibir ini disentuh ataupun dicium oleh orang lain, karena bibir ini milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya. Mulai saat ini kita pacaran, aratjji?"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mencium lagi bibir favoritnya itu lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Dan malam itu di tepi sungai Han yang sangat sepi, Sehun dan Luhan mengikatkan diri mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum malu. Sepanjang jalan Luhan merutuki dirinya yang menjadi lemah seketika ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun. Luhan sendiri juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sehun bisa tampak seperti 'ssang namja' yang menakutkan untuknya. Dalam hati Luhan malu karena sifat manly-nya menguap begitu saja ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Luhan juga malu karena ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika Sehun secara sepihak mengatakan bahwa mulai saat ini mereka resmi berpacaran.

Pipi Luhan memerah sepanjang jalan memikirkan hal-hal tadi. Sehun hanya sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Kini mereka sampai di depan sebuah stand bubble tea yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Luhan tersenyum senang, namun raut wajahnya mendadak berubah panik

"Sehun-ah, gawat! AKU LUPA MEMBAWA UANG!" seru Luhan

Sehun langsung sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memegang bubble teanya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk bubble teanya dengan sedotan tanpa meminumnya sedikitpun.

"Waeyo hyung? Kenapa tidak diminum? Apa tidak enak?" tanya Sehun setelah jengah melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tidak meminum bubble teanya

"Aniya… Nan geunyang… Hmm, Sehunnie… Aku sangat minta maaf padamu karena sudah mengajakmu beli bubble tea, namun dengan bodohnya aku malah tidak bawa uang sama sekali. Gomawo sudah membelikanku. Aku akan menggantinya nanti." Kata Luhan dengan nada sesal

"Hyung… Sudahlah, kau kan kekasihku. Apa salahnya kalau membelikan kekasihku sendiri bubble tea?" ujar Sehun kesal.

Tumben sekali Sehun dengan rela mengeluarkan uangnya dengan cuma-cuma, mengingat Sehun sangatlah perhitungan dan pelit. Namun demi rusa kecil kesayangannya, ia rela kehilangan uangnya.

"Tidak bisa, Sehun. Seharusnya aku yang membelikanmu. Aku kan lebih tua darimu."

"Baiklah, hyung. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengganti uangnya. Bagaimana kalau hyung menggantinya dengan 'malam yang panas dan menggairahkan'?" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan sambil mengeluarkan smirk mesum, membuat Luhan merinding

'_Selamatkan aku, Ya Tuhan!' jerit Luhan dalam hati_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To : Suho Hyung

Hyung, jangan mencariku dan Luhan hyung. Kami baik-baik saja, mungkin akan pulang besok pagi. Jangan khawatir ne?

:*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring dengan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan. Ia tak pernah—benar-benar tak pernah—membayangkan kalau ia akan melewati ini semua dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Ia berani bersumpah bahwa hal ini jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada masuk ke rumah hantu saat Showtime waktu itu. Luhan tak menyangka bahwa magnae kesayangannya itu kini bisa berubah seperti singa buas yang siap menerkamnya setiap saat. Luhan sangat terkejut ketika Sehun mengubah arah jalan pulang mereka ke sebuah hotel terdekat.

Dan kini Luhan hanya mampu berbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh telanjang. Bila kalian bertanya dimana Sehun, saat ini Sehun sedang berada di atas tempat tidur bersama Luhan—dengan keadaan yang sama tentunya. Sehun sibuk mengecup punggung putih milik Luhan yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Tiba-tiba Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang tengah meremas lengannya.

"Sehunnie…" kini Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya tadi lalu balas menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar

"Hyung…" kata Sehun dengan nada datar

"Hun-ah, a-aku… Aku masih tidak yakin… A-aku…"

"Sstt…" Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan—Luhan blushing dengan suksesnya

"Percaya padaku, hyung…. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut untuk deerku tersayang… Saranghae hyung…"

"Naddo saranghae uri Sehunnie…" jawab Luhan malu-malu

Kini bibir keduanya bertaut. Terkesan lembut namun sarat dengan perasaan cinta yang membuncah. Lama kelamaan, ciuman manis itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang meledak-ledak dan terselipi nafsu diantara desahan-desahan kecil dari keduanya. Bahkan Kini tangan Sehun tak segan-segan mengelus tubuh indah yang terbaring pasrah di hadapannya. Sehun memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak dalam mulut Luhan, seolah mengabsen gigi Luhan satu persatu. Luhan benar-benar menyerah. Ia pasrah didominasi oleh namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu. Luhan sungguh menikmati sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya. Ia sangat suka dengan sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya.

Sehun meremas dua bongkahan pantat bulat milik Luhan sambil terus menciumi Luhan. Namun kini ciumannya sudah turun ke leher dan pundak Luhan.

"Ahhh… Sehunniieee… Ughh…" Luhan memejamkan matanya erat—meresapi ciuman liar Sehun di sekitar lehernya

Bibir Sehun berpindah ke dada Luhan yang belum terjamah sejak tadi. Sehun meraup puting kiri Luhan. Tangan kanannya menari-nari di dada kanan Luhan, memainkan puting kemerahan yang sangat menggoda baginya. Sesekali telunjuknya menekan-nekan benda mungil itu hingga Luhan menggelinjang dibuatnya. Sehun menghentikan kulumannya dan berpindah ke puting kanan Luhan, mengulumnya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.

"Hun-ah… Nngghhh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun-ah… Ahhh… Ah!"

Luhan tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sehun dengan lihai mengulum dan menjilati juniornya. Sehun menaik turunkan kepalanya, memberikan service memabukan untuk Luhan yang tak bisa berhenti menggelinjang sejak tadi. Sentuhan Sehun membuat Luhan tak tahan.

"Sehun-ah… A-aku… Aku dekat… Ahhh…" tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya, lalu mengocok penis Luhan yang ereksi sempurna hingga mengeluarkan benihnya di tangan Sehun. Sehun segera mengoleskan sperma Luhan ke penisnya yang ereksi. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, mencium Luhan yang masih mengatur napasnya setelah orgasme barusan.

"Hyung, aku tahu ini akan sakit. Mianhae, hyung. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Tahanlah sebentar hyung…"

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan singkat, lalu mulai berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki rectum Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah di renggangkan terlebih dahulu. Sehun mendorong perlahan penisnya yang sudah dilumasi dengan sperma Luhan.

"AGH! SEHUN! Apheo! Hiks…" Luhan meneteskan airmatanya ketika merasa lubangnya serasa dirobek paksa oleh ukuran penis Sehun yang cukup fantastis.

"Mian hyung… Tahan sebentar lagi ne?" Sehun terus berkonsentrasi membobol lubang virgin Luhan yang terasa begitu ketat untuknya

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan desahan yang mungkin akan mengganggu konsntrasi Sehun.

"AAGGHH!" JLEBB! Penis Sehun sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam rectum Luhan

"Akhirnya…" gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya

"Sehun-ah… Ini sakit sekali… Neomu apheunde…" Luhan menangis

"Mianhae hyung… Bertahanlah sebentar hyung… Uljima…"

Sehun menjilat airmata Luhan dan mengecup kedua mata Luhan untuk mennghibur Luhan—sebenarnya itu tak ada gunanya untuk mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan oleh Luhan, namun karena Luhan lebih tenang, rasa panas dan terbakar di holenya terasa sedikit berkurang. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun mulai menggerakan penisnya secara perlahan. Luhan meringis menahan perih. Luhan tahu kalau saat ini lubangnya terluka, namun Luhan mencoba untuk bertahan. Meskipun ia takut hantu (?), dia tidak boleh kalah dengan rasa sakit sebagai uke yang pastinya juga dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Demi menyenangkan Sehun-nya, ia harus kuat. Begitulah kira-kira curhatan Luhan.

"Akh… Ahh… Hun-ah… Sehunnie…" Luhan mendesahkan nama Sehun ditengah rasa sakitnya

"H-hyung… Kau luar biasa… Ahh…" Sehun menggigit pundak Luhan untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat dan ketat di penisnya yang masih terus bergerak di rectum Luhan.

"AH! Sehunnn.. Kena—AKH! Disana Hun-ah… Agh! Unngghhh…" Luhan mendesah tak karuan ketika Sehun berhasil menemukan titik prostatnya

"I got it, hyung.." Sehun terus menghujam penisnya ke prostat Luhan

"Uaaahhh… Mmppphh.. Ahh, Sehunnieehhh… Ngghhh… Terus Hunniehh… Faster!" Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka akan seperti rasanya ketika bercinta

"Hyunghh… Luhannie hyung.." Sehun menggeram di perpotongan leher kiri Luhan

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya. Ia merasa semakin dekat. Ketatnya rectum perawan Luhan membuatnya sangat terangsang dan puas. Sehun bergerak brutal, menyodok-nyodok lubang Luhan tanpa ampun. Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak sesuai dengan tempo hujaman Sehun di lubangnya. Ranjang hotel yang mereka tiduri berdenyit-denyit heboh mengikuti keganasan dua makhluk yang sedang menggunakannya.

"SEHUNNIIIEEEE!" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dengan mencapai orgasme keduanya lebih dulu

"Sebentar hyung… A-akuhh… Mmpphh, sebentar lagihh…"

Sehun semakin menggila melecehkan lubang Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun menyusul Luhan. Sehun menyemburkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam hole Luhan, membuatnya meluber karena tak mampu menampung seluruh sperma Sehun.

"Saranghae nae chagiya…"

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Sehun langsung melepaskan penisnya yang sudah melemas, lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi kekasih dari orang yang dikaguminya sejak dulu. Sehun pikir cintanya tak akan terbalas, mengingat ia dan Luhan sama-sama namja dan mereka adalah artis yang sedang naik daun.

Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Pipi Luhan bahkan selalu bersemu merah ketika Sehun dengan nakal mencuri ciuman darinya. Luhan tidak menolaknya. Luhan bahkan terlihat sangat patuh pada Sehun. Tak ada satupun kata-kata Sehun yang dibantah oleh rusa cantik itu. Sehun merasa sangat bahagia. Mimpinya untuk menjadi kekasih Luhan dan menyentuhnya telah menjadi kenyataan malam ini. Sehun menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang terlelap. Terlihat sekali gurat kelelahan di wajah cantik itu. Sekali lagi, Sehun mengecup bibir idamannya itu, lalu menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#NEXT DAY**

"Luhan hyung… Kau darimana? Kenapa jalanmu aneh seperti itu?" tanya Kai begitu melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam dorm mereka dengan jalan ala penguin—sedikit mengangkang dengan langkah yang lambat.

"Kami pulang…" seru Sehun di belakang Luhan

"Sehun! Jangan bilang, kalian…." Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan absurd—tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ne." Sehun menahan tawanya

"YAH! Magnae… Neo jeongmal! Aigoo…! Aku tak percaya! Kau berhasil menaklukan Luhan hyung? Omo…!" seru Kai heboh sambil meninju pelan lengan Sehun yang kini sedang tertawa

Sedangkan Luhan? Ok, Luhan saat ini sedang berjuang mencapai kamarnya. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan sakitnya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan Sehun dan Kai yang malah asyik mengobrolkan obrolan mesum khas pervert magnae itu.

"Luhan hyung…? Wae irae?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja melihat Luhan tertatih-tatih sambil meringis menahan sakit

"Ah, D.O-ya… Bisakah membantuku? Tolong antarkan aku ke kamar ne? Aku tak kuat berjalan sendiri…" pinta Luhan dengan wajah memerah menahan nyeri

"Ne, hyung…"

Kyungsoo dengan sigap menolong Luhan. Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo sudah mencium gelagat aneh dari Luhan. Ia sangat tahu bahwa apa yang dialami Luhan adalah ciri-ciri uke yang habis 'diserang' oleh semenya. Namun setahu Kyungsoo, Luhan bukanlah salah satu dari member yang 'menyimpang' di EXO.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Kyungsoo langsung menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan pagi ini. Luhan berbaring miring di ranjangnya agar nyerinya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hyung… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau pasti tahu, D.O-ya… Kau sering mengalaminya, bukan?" kini Luhan malah balik bertanya

"Mwo? Jadi kau benar-benar sudah menjadi sepertiku, hyung? Katakan siapa yang berhasil menjadi sememu!" Kyungsoo girang karena teman 'menyimpang'nya bertambah

"Magnae." Jawab Luhan singkat

"Ne? Oh Sehun? Magnae nakal itu? Kenapa hyung bisa dengannya?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya lebar-lebar

"Ne… Aku juga tidak tahu… Yang jelas kami jadian semalam dan Sehun langsung mengajakku ke hotel setelah membeli bubble tea." Jelas Luhan singkat

"Ke hotel? Magnae itu membawamu ke hotel? Omo! Lalu bagaimana hyung?" Kyungsoo makin penasaran

Dan akhirnya mereka malah terlibat dalam obrolan antar uke. Tak lama kemudian Suho masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung menanyakan keadaan Luhan dengan wajah panik.

"Luhan hyung! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa magnae nakal itu berbuat macam-macam padamu?" tanya Suho panik

"Ah, geugeon…" Luhan diam dan hanya menundukan kepalanya

"Coba berjalan kesini." Suho menyuruh Luhan menghampirinya di depan pintu

"Mianhae, Suho-ya… Aku tak bisa…"

"Mwo? Aisshh… Eottheoke?" Suho terlihat putus asa

"Memangnya ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Anak itu….! OH SEHUN BABO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN HYUNG HAH? MALAM INI KITA ADA JADWAL!" teriakan Suho menggelegar di seluruh dorm

"MWO?!" kini giliran Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sweatdrop

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP**_

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hubungan 'yang seperti itu' antar member menjadi rahasia umum yang sudah dapat dimaklumi oleh satu sama lain. Bahkan kini Tao sedang menatap iri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang ber-lovey dovey di hadapannya.

"Kris hyung! Aku mau seperti mereka juga. Apa kau tidak mau memanjakanku? Ayo hyung, kita bermesraan juga…" rengek Tao pada Kris yang sedang membaca novel di sebelahnya—tak lupa kacamata kesayangannya juga bertengger manis di wajahnya

"Tidak bisa, Tao… Kau anak kami, kau tidak boleh bermesraan dengan appamu sendiri!" Suho yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di paha Kris tak mau kalah

"Kris hyung, aku sudah membuatkanmu jus pir. Ini baik untuk suaramu.." kini datang Lay sambil membawakan segelas jus pir untuk Kris

"Baiklah-baiklah… Ayo kemari Lay, duduklah di pangkuanku. Dan Tao, bukankah kita sedang bermesraan, hmm? Suho-ya… Jangan terlalu keras pada Tao… Kemari uke-ukeku yang manis dan sexy, Here I am, babes…"

Kris memberi mereka tatapan hangat—membuat Tao, Suho dan Lay merasa nyaman karena diperlakukan secara adil oleh namja yang berstatus seme untuk mereka. Bahkan Kris membagi jus pir buatan Lay kepada ketiganya secara adil.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang menatap hal itu langsung kagum pada Kris. Meskipun uke-nya ada 3, ia bisa sangat adil pada mereka. Bahkan setiap malam, mereka akan tidur ber-4. Kadang mereka akan dengan sabar menunggu giliran Kris untuk menyentuh mereka. Tak jarang juga mereka melakukan foursome yang ujung-ujungnya akan membuat tubuh Kris encok (?) karena harus melayani satu persatu ukenya dalam satu malam. Selebihnya, hubungan mereka sangat harmonis, hanya saja kadang Suho cemburu pada Kris yang terlihat lebih memperhatikan Tao daripada dirinya. Lay sendiri adalah yang paling netral dan sabar pada yang lain. Bahkan ia yang paling sering terabaikan oleh Kris karena Suho dan Tao selalu saja berusaha merebut perhatian Kris. Lay tak pernah marah ataupun cemburu karena ia percaya bahwa Kris mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol ada di posisi Kris saat ini. Ia tidak mau membagi Chanyeolnya dengan siapapun. Hanya seperti ini saja, mereka sangat sering bertengkar, apalagi jika Chanyeol memiliki uke lain? Baekhyun yang pencemburu berat pasti akan selalu menguras emosi dan tenaganya untuk berebut perhatian Chanyeol dengan uke lainnya.

"Yeollie, aku tidak akan pernah mau kalau kau menjadi seperti Kris. Kalau kau berani mencari uke lagi, aku akan sangat membencimu, aratjji?" ancam Baekhyun dengan ekspresi imutnya

"Tenang saja, Baek chagi… Aku tidak akan menduakanmu dengan apapun… Semua perhatianku akan selalu ada untukmu…" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya

Xiumin tanpa sengaja melewati mereka ber-6 yang tengah ber-lovey di ruang tengah. Ia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Ah, lagi-lagi begini…" Xiumin menundukan kepalanya

Entah akhir-akhir ini Xiumin sering merasa asing. Ia merasa bahwa para member lebih sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan Luhan juga jarang berinteraksi dengannya karena Sehun memonopoli Luhan dan melarang Luhan untuk terlalu dekat dengan Xiumin. Tentu saja Xiumin sangat sedih. Bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak mungkin merebut Luhan dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap saja tidak membiarkan Luhan bisa dengan bebas dekat dengan Xiumin. Karena apabila Luhan membuat Sehun cemburu, maka Luhan harus bersiap-siap untuk mendapat hukuman dari Sehun. Sehun memang seme yang super duper posesif pada uke-nya. Bahkan dia yang paling posesif diantara seme-seme lain.

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sangat bosan saat ini. Ia ingin jalan-jalan, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang mau menemaninya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya, membuat ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Chen?" Xiumin menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Hyung… Kau kesepian tidak? Ayo jalan-jalan!" seru Chen riang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa akhir-akhir ini hyung merasa kesepian di dorm?" tanya Chen sambil menggenggam moccaccino di tangannya erat

"Ne. Kau sendiri?" tanya Xiumin sambil menyeruput cappuccinonya pelan

"Tentu saja hyung… Bayangkan saja, mereka semua saat ini sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Aku jadi tidak bisa suka-suka bermain dengan mereka karena aku takut melukai perasaan pasangan mereka. Ahh… Aku jadi ingin sekali punya pacar. Tapi percuma saja punya pacar kalau tidak bisa bertemu. Mereka benar-benar beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan sesama anggota EXO, namun orang seperti kita akan sangat sulit bertemu dengan kekasih kita karena mereka tidak selalu bersama dengan kita…" curhat Chen panjang

"Kau benar. Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu." Jawab Xiumin menanggapi curhatan Chen

"Hyung, maukah kau menemaniku di dorm? Bukankah kita senasib. Hanya kita berdua yang tidak seperti mereka." Chen menatap Xiumin

"Ne…" Xiumin membalas tatapan Chen dengan senyuman

Seketika dada Chen berdesir melihat senyum manis Xiumin. Chen mencoba menahan kejanggalan di tubuhnya, namun itu malah membuatnya salah tingkah. Chen tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya, seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya saat melihat senyum Xiumin tadi. Xiumin sedikit bingung melihat Chen yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

"Wae geurae, Chen? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Xiumin

"A-ani hyung… Hehe.." Chen malah tertawa idiot

"Kau aneh sekali… Ah, sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini? Saat ini jalanan sedang sepi hyung."

Chen menatap jalanan di tepi sungai Han yang tak jauh dengan dorm mereka. Cukup aneh di sore hari seperti ini, tak banyak kendaraan maupun pedestrian yang lewat di sini, padahal biasanya pada jam segini jalanan ini cukup ramai dilewati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlu waktu cukup lama bagi Chen dan Xiumin untuk menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Terlalu banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua, membuat benih-benih cinta di dalam hati mereka bersemi. Dan akhirnya mereka pun mengumumkan berita bahagia itu pada yang lainnya.

"Dadeul… Aku dan Xiumin hyung akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang cukup penting." Suara Chen menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh para member.

"Ada apa Chen? Ah! Arasseo.. Kau pasti akan mengumumkan bahwa kau dan Xiumin hyung sudah jadian kan? Chukhahamnida…" celetuk Chanyeol dengan sangat tepat

"Hehe, gomawo.." Chen tersenyum bodoh sambil menggenggam tangan Xiumin erat

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Masuklah Suho, Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk dengan terburu-buru. Wajah mereka terlihat resah. Sepertinya mereka membawa berita yang cukup buruk untuk mereka semua.

"Ada apa, baby? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Kris segera menghampiri Suho yang terlihat kalut

"Ini gawat, Kris… Ini gawat!" Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan sedih

"Ada apa, hyung? Apa fans tahu hubungan kita yang sebenarnya? Apa berita ini sudah tersebar?" tanya Sehun yang sibuk memeluk Luhan yang terlihat hampir menangis di pelukan Sehun

"Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari itu… Hiks, Yeollie…" Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol dalam pelukannya lalu menangis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung? Kalian darimana?"

Chen sedikit kecewa karena suasana bahagia ketika ia mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Xiumin berganti dengan suasana mencekam ketika Suho, Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali ke dorm.

"Berita tentang kita… Tenanglah, itu belum tersebar." Kini Luhan yang berbicara

"Jadi apa, hyung?" kini Kai yang sedari diam benar-benar tak sabar dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh ketiga hyungnya itu

"Kami bertiga HAMIL." Jawab Suho pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

0

"MWO?!" koor seluruh member EXO minus Suho, Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Gwaenchanhayo… Eommaku pasti akan senang mendengarnya, uri Baekkie…!" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan senyum idiotnya

Dan member lain pun sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

Gimana HunHannya? Udah HOT belum, NC-nya?

Seperti biasa, aku selalu gak kuat pas nulis NC, jadi maaf kalau NC-nya jelek.

Ini permintaan maafku dari FF Too Hot yang mengecewakan HunHan shipper.

Buat yang minta NC couple lain, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku nggak bisa bikin lebih dari satu couple NC-an di dalam satu chapter.

Hmm, buat Krisx3uke. Aku Krisho Shipper, tapi menurutku Kristao sama Kray juga unyu. Dan jujur aja, aku agak aneh waktu liat Sulay, soalnya mereka sama-sama bertipe Uke, jadinya aku bikinin aja Kris sama 3 Uke. Hehe…

Makasih buat yang udah review di Too Hot.

**BIG THANKS TO : **_**mput, Luji, Angel90Sso, ia, URuRuBaek, 12Wolf, NS Yoonji, ShinJiWoo920202, AriaSweden88, EXOTYCARMYsasha, younlaycious88, BabyBuby, Maple fujoshi2309, flutterfloop, Initial D 0326, yulisaim, xoxokaisoo, Kim Leera, exindira, rossadilla17.**_

SARANGHAE YEOREOBEUN!

Makasih juga buat yang udah follow & favorit FF Too Hot.

#ketjupbasah

Untuk couple lain, di sequel aja yaa…

Yang mau sequel, jangan lupa review, ne? 

WAJIB REVIEW!

#nodonggolok


	2. Uke's Mood Swing

Cast : EXO Couple

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : M

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Sehun tiba-tiba saja menjauhi Luhan sejak malam permainan 'Truth or Dare' di dorm. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan agar Sehun mau dekat dengannya lagi? "Aku tidak suka kalau bibir ini disentuh ataupun dicium oleh orang lain, karena bibir ini milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya. Mulai saat ini kita pacaran, aratjji?" [SUMMARY ANEH!] SIDE STORY OF 'TOO HOT' WARNING! YAOI! YADONG! HUNHAN! KAISOO! CHANBAEK! CHENMIN! KRISx3UKE!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**THE COUPLE IS MADE BY AUTHOR, SO DON'T BASH THE COUPLE! **_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

**CHECK IT OUT!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**{HERE WE GO!}**

.

.

.

.

**[UKE'S MOOD SWING]**

.

.

.

.

**[EXO'S DORM]**

"Ada apa, baby? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Kris segera menghampiri Suho yang terlihat kalut

"Ini gawat, Kris… Ini gawat!" Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan sedih

"Ada apa, hyung? Apa fans tahu hubungan kita yang sebenarnya? Apa berita ini sudah tersebar?" tanya Sehun yang sibuk memeluk Luhan yang terlihat hampir menangis di pelukan Sehun

"Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari itu… Hiks, Yeollie…" Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol dalam pelukannya lalu menangis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung? Kalian darimana?"

Chen sedikit kecewa karena suasana bahagia ketika ia mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Xiumin berganti dengan suasana mencekam ketika Suho, Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali ke dorm.

"Berita tentang kita… Tenanglah, itu belum tersebar." Kini Luhan yang berbicara

"Jadi apa, hyung?" kini Kai yang sedari diam benar-benar tak sabar dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh ketiga hyungnya itu

"Kami bertiga HAMIL." Jawab Suho pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

0

"MWO?!" koor seluruh member EXO minus Suho, Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Gwaenchanhayo… Eommaku pasti akan senang mendengarnya, uri Baekkie…!" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan senyum idiotnya

Dan member lain pun sweatdrop. Wajah mereka mendadak lesu. Mereka bingung antara harus senang atau sedih. Karier. Itu yang saat ini mereka pikirkan. Kalau 3 dari mereka hamil, lalu yang bagaimana nasib EXO ke depan? Mereka sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun di antara lamunan dan gumaman mereka masing-masing, pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo malah membicarakan hal lain.

"Eottheoke hyung? Hyung masih mau merahasiakannya?" tanya Kai pelan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya di tubuh Kai

"Molla…" jawab Kyungsoo hampir menangis

Meskipun percakapan keduanya sangatlah pelan dan nyaris berbisik, member lain dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik seperti itu, eoh? Kami tetap bisa mendengarnya.." celetuk Kris yang sedang memeluk Suho

"Amudeo aniya, hyung.." jawab Kai dengan nada gugup

"Jangan berbohong… Kau bukan pembohong yang baik… Ada apa, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pose tak jauh dengan Kris, hanya saja Baekhyun yang ada di pelukannya, bukan Suho.

"Kai, kau saja yang bilang…" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai manja sambil menatap Kai dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya

"Ehhmm… Hyungdeul… Sebelumnya, aku dan Kyungsoo hyung minta maaf. Kami sudah menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting dari kalian semua. Jwiseonghamnida, hyungdeul.." ujar Kai gugup sambil membungkukan badannya beberapa kali, diikuti Kyungsoo. Tangan mereka bertautan erat.

"Baiklah, kalian dimaafkan. Tapi apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" kini Suho terlihat penasaran

"Shassireun, Kyungsoo hyung…" Kai menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menunduk dalam itu dengan tatapan memelas

"Aku juga hamil. 4 bulan" Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya juga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

0

"JADI ADA 4 NAMJA HAMIL DI SINI? OMG!" teriak Tao dengan wajah yang sangat ekspresif

"Lalu bagaimana kita harus menjelaskannya pada manajer hyungdeul?" Suho memijat pelipisnya pelan

Semuanya pun ikut memijat pelipis masing-masing. Bagaimana mungkin para uke—minus Lay dan Tao—hamil berbarengan? Apa para seme punya telepati sehingga mampu membuat anak secara bersama-sama? #abaikan

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami?" tanya Luhan

"Kami takut kalau kalian marah pada kami." Jawab Kai

"Justru karena kalian baru mengatakannya sekarang, kami jadi marah… Aigoo.." Suho mengusap wajahnya frustasi

"Mianhamnida, hyung…" Kyungsoo masih saja menundukan kepalanya

Mereka semua hanya mendesah pelan karena masih bingung. Di antara wajah kalut mereka semua, ada satu orang yang masih bisa tersenyum bodoh sambil mengecupi uke-nya—Park Chanyeol. Ia kelewat senang karena ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya akan sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ditambah lagi Baekhyunnya—meskipun namja—bisa mengandung dan saat ini sedang mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol memang unik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kris dan Suho—sebagai leader—telah berhasil menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Para manajer awalnya sangat terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ada namja hamil. Namun setelah Suho menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya mereka mau mengerti dan bersedia membantu EXO untuk mendapatkah hiatus selama satu tahun. Tentu membujuk manajemen untuk memberi hiatus tidaklah mudah. Apalagi untuk EXO yang saat ini tengah naik daun.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, EXO pun mendapat hiatus mereka. Semua anggota merasa senang. Mereka sangat ingin pulang ke rumah—khususnya pada uke yang sedang hamil, namun akhirnya tidak jadi karena para seme tidak ingin berpisah dengan uke mereka.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah vila di desa terpencil yang jauh dari Seoul agar keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui para fans dan media massa. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 4 jam, akhirnya mereka ber-12 sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ahh… Akhirnya sampai jugaaa…" Tao berseru girang

Pemandangan di sekitar vila sangatlah indah. Vila itu terletak di sebuah bukit yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul. Tao tersenyum bahagia. Ia sangat suka tempat ini. Yang lainnya tersenyum senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa bebas dari kesibukan sebagai artis. Mereka sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dalam hidup mereka.

"Pelan-pelan, jagiya… Jangan turun seperti preman begitu… Itu akan membahayakan uri baby." Kris membantu Suho turun dari van.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, Tao hanya menatap sedih Kris dan Suho. Dalam hati ia juga ingin diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Kris, namun apa daya... Keadaannya berbeda dengan Suho dan Suho memang perlu perhatian ekstra dari Kris karena Suho sedang hamil. Tetap saja, sebagai uke yang dimadu (?) ia pasti cemburu.

"Tao, bisakah kau membantuku menurunkan barang-barang ini?" Lay yang sedang sibuk menurunkan barang-barang meminta Tao membantunya

"Ye!" jawab Tao cepat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam. Mereka sangat bosan. Ada TV, namun tak ada sinyal yang bisa ditangkap dengan baik, sehingga gambarnya begitu jelek. Mereka tak bisa menonton TV. Hal ini langsung dimanfaatkan oleh magnae line untuk bermain video game. Lihat saja Kai dan Sehun sedang asyik bermain game.

"Sehun-ah… Ayo berhenti bermain dan temani aku…" panggil Luhan yang sedang menggeliat bosan di sofa.

"Arasseo, jagi… Sebentar yaa.." Sehun terus menatap TV

"Aisshh!"

Luhan kesal karena diabaikan oleh Sehun. Ia pun langsung masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. Kehamilan Luhan membuat Luhan mengalami mood swing yang cukup menyusahkan Sehun. Luhan menjadi sangat manja dan selalu menempel pada Sehun dimanapun. Bahkan mereka hampir selalu mandi bersama karena Luhan tidak mau jauh dari Sehunnya. Kalau masalah mandi, Sehun jadi bersemangat, sekalian memanfaatkan keadaan, pikirnya mesum.

"Sudahlah, kau urus saja ukemu… Aku akan membereskan semuanya…" kata Kai mencoba mengerti keadaan Sehun

"Ne." Sehun segera menyusul Luhan di dalam kamar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Sehun membuka pintu kamar pelan. Ia mendekati Luhan yang berbaring menelungkup di atas bed.

"Hiks…" ternyata Luhan menangis

"Jagiya…" Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan dari belakang

"Kenapa Sehun masuk kesini? Sehun bukannya sudah tidak cinta padaku lagi? Bukannya Sehun lebih cinta pada video game? Hiks…" Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Ssttt… Apa yang kau katakan, baby deer? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu dan juga aegya kita. Uljima…" Sehun menghapus airmata di pipi Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Apa Sehun kesini hanya karena aegya?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyes

"Tentu saja karena kalian berdua, bukan hanya aegi… Hyung, ayolah… Aku sangat mencintaimu… Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh…" Sehun kini memeluk Luhan sambil berbaring

"Habisnya tadi Sehun hanya bermain video game dan mengabaikanku… Kau tahu, aegya rindu pada appanya…." Kini Luhan bertingkah sangat manja

"Arasseo.. Aegya… Maafkan appa ne?" Sehun merunduk dan mengecup perut Luhan yang sudah sedikit membuncit

"Ne, ne… Aegya memaafkan appa.." kata Luhan sambil menirukan suara bayi

"Sekarang tidurlah, jagiya… Aku juga ingin tidur…"

Luhan dan Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. Baru saja mereka akan tidur, terdengarlah suara teriakan memekakkan telinga dari luar kamar mereka.

Sementara itu, di dapur…

"KRIS, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! LEPAS!" teriak Suho nyaring

Suho tiba-tiba saja berteriak ketika Kris memeluknya tiba-tiba. Mungkin mood swing Suho yang paling parah. Suho sangat mudah marah dan emosinya meledak-ledak begitu ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Selain Kris, member lain pun juga kena getahnya. Tadi pagi Suho langsung ngambek karena tadi pagi Kris mengatainya seperti preman. Suho tidak mau disentuh oleh Kris sampai saat ini. Terbukti ketika Kris memeluknya, Suho malah berteriak marah.

"Aissh, baby… Jangan teriak seperti itu… Ingat kau sedang hamil… Itu tidak baik untuk aegi kita…" Kris memelas

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan menyentuhku atau aku akan menggigitmu!" bentak Suho kasar

"Baiklah… Mianhae baby…" Kris menyerah

Suho membuang muka. Ia segera menuntaskan minum susu hamil yang tertunda, lalu langsung masuk ke kamar. Kris menghela napasnya pelan. Ia sangat sedih karena sesungguhnya ia ingin memanjakan dan menjaga Suho selama kehamilan namja itu. Namun mood swing Suho mempersulit keinginannya itu karena Suho sangat suka uring-uringan padanya. #poorKris

"Gwaenchanha, Kris ge… Suho hyung sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini…" kata Tao menenangkan semenya

"Ne, Tao benar…" tambah Lay sambil mengelus pundak Kris

"Arasseo… Ayo kita minum teh saja…" ajak Kris pada kedua ukenya, sepertinya hiburan yang didapatnya barusan sudah dapat memperbaiki moodnya karena dijauhi oleh Suho.

Kris merangkul pundak Lay dan Tao, lalu menuju ke dapur. Namun ternyata di sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka…

"Kris… Hiks!" isak Suho yang sedari tadi mengintip Kris

Suho mengelus perut buncitnya pelan, lalu menutup pintu kamar. Benar kan, mood swing Suho yang paling parah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang ber-cuddle di sofa. Mungkin dari semua seme, yang paling beuntung adalah Kai. Mood swing yang dialami Kyungsoo adalah dambaan semua namja yang akan segera menjadi appa. Kyungsoo menjadi sangat penurut pada Kai. Tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah menangis, tidak pernah cemburu, oh mungkin sifat-sifat seperti ini yang akan dimiliki oleh anak mereka kelak. Kai menjadi sangat gemas pada Kyungsoo. Setiap kali Kai melakukan sesuatu, Kyungsoo hanya akan menatap Kai dengan tatapan polos dan menunggu Kai menghampirinya. Kyungsoo akan diam saja saat Kai meninggalkannya. Uuh, bahkan yang ada Kai yang cemas karena perubahan sifat Kyungsoo. Mungil-mungil begitu, Kyungsoo adalah uke yang cukup galak, namun selama hamil ini, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah memprotes Kai sedikitpun.

"Hyung, apa hyung lelah?" tanya Kai lembut sambil mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang makin tembam karena kehamilannya ini

"Ani…" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"Apa hyung ingin sesuatu? Ingin makan pudding? Atau coklat?"

"Ani… Aegi hanya ingin memeluk appa.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

"Kyaaa… Neomu kwiyeo!" Kai langsung fangirling dan mengecupi pipi tembam Kyungsoo berkali-kali hingga Kyungsoo tertawa kegelian

Begitulah kebahagiaan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai sangat-sangat bersyukur karena ia tak harus merasakan penderitaan seperti para seme lainnya. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan menciumi ukenya itu dnegan gemas.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka selama Baekhyun hamil.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata…

"Nngghhh… Terus Yeol! Ugh! Akh!" Baekhyun mendesah nyaring saat holenya dibobol Chanyeol dengan keras

"Baek, sudah ne? Aku lelah… Ngh.." Chanyeol memperlambat gerakan

"Andwae! Teruskan atau aku yang 'memasukimu'! Oh! Ah! Ah! Disana Yeol!" ancam Baekhyun, namun ia segera mendesah karena Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya

"Baek! Tapi bisakah kita istirahat? Kasihan baby kita…" Chanyeol mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Seme mana yang tidak lelah kalau ukenya mood swing horny setiap hari? Chanyeol ingin sekali mengumpati hidupnya. Awalnya ia senang, ternyata ia masih bisa menyentuh Baekkienya selama uke cantiknya itu hamil, tapi ternyata hal itu tak semenyenangkan yang ia bayangkan. Ia hampir mati kelelahan karena harus melayani Baekhyun yang selalu horny berat setiap hari. Ingat siapa yang harus selalu bergerak ketika mereka bersetubuh? Pastilah Chanyeol yang selalu tepar. Baekhyun akan marah apabila Chanyeol tidak mau menyetubuhinya barang sehari saja. Kalian tentu tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang marah akan lebih menyeramkan dibanding Suho.

"Baiklah, balik badanmu dan aku akan 'memasukimu'!" wajah imut Baekhyun berubah menjadi wajah sadis—seolah ingin menyiksa Chanyeol

"Arasseo, Baek… Jangan ngambek begitu…" Chanyeol menelan salivanya

Selelah-lelahnya Chanyeol, ia tidak akan pernah mau mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai seme dengan menuruti perkataan Baekhyun yang ingin mendominasinya. Tidak akan pernah. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan ukenya yang cantik itu membobolnya. Oh, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol terpaksa menuruti keinginan Baekhyun yang setiap hari selalu horny dan meminta Chanyeol menyetubuhinya. Namun, sebesar apapun stamina Chanyeol di atas ranjang, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melayani horny-nya Baekhyun setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho hyung! Aku punya hadiah untuk anakmu dan Kris ge! Ini, aku membelikannya boneka panda…" seru Tao riang

"Eh? Gomawo Tao… Tapi karena ini anakku dan Kris, itu berarti anak ini anakmu juga…" Suho mengelus kepala Tao lembut

"Aniya, hyung! Aku mau dipanggil hyung atau oppa saja olehnya… Kan Suho hyung adalah eommaku…" cengir Tao

"Arasseo… Terserah kau saja, Tao.." Suho tersenyum

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau anakmu diberi nama Panda saja bagaimana?" kini Tao menatap Suho lekat-lekat

"Mwo? Kenapa harus Panda? Kau ingin dia sama denganmu, eoh?" tanya Suho

"Karena aku tidak punya anak sepertimu, jadi aku tidak bisa memberi namanya panda. Karena hyung bilang aegi juga milikku, makanya aku mau memberinya nama Panda.." jawab Tao polos

"Aniya, Tao… Aku dan Suho akan memberi nama Wu Yijun pada aegi… Iya kan, baby?" celetuk Kris

"Kata siapa eoh?" dengus Suho malas

"Aisshh… Kau ini, kenapa selalu marah-marah padaku, hmm? Kau tahu, aegi pasti sedih karena eommanya marah-marah terus pada appanya…" rayu Kris

"Terserah kau saja, Kris…" Suho memutar bola matanya malas

"Kris ge! Tao juga ingin punya aegi… Kenapa Kris tidak membuatnya bersama Tao?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Andwae Tao… Sebaiknya kau jangan punya aegi sendiri…" sahut Lay yang ikut duduk bersama ketiganya

"Waeyo, Lay ge?" tanya Tao

"Tao, kau itu sangat cengeng… Aku yakin, pasti kalau kau tidak berhasil menenangkan anakmu yang sedang menangis, kau juga akan ikut menangis. Aku, Suho dan Kris akan kerepotan karena harus mengurusmu dan anakmu, belum lagi karena Suho juga punya anaknya sendiri." Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Uuh… Aku tidak akan menangis, hyung! Percaya padaku ne?" Tao merengek pada Suho

"Kita lihat, apa kau bisa membantuku mengurus Yijun." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Tao

"Suho benar… Kalau kau berhasil mengurus, Yijun. Aku akan memberimu hadiah." Tambah Kris

Tao tersenyum. Ia membayangkan bahwa ia akan punya anak sendiri bersama Kris. Ahh.. Betapa membahagiakannya kalau hal itu terwujud, batin Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah kegiatan sehari-hari di villa yang EXO tempati. Semakin lama, kandungan para uke yang sedang hamil semakin membesar, namun mood swing mereka tidak juga hilang. Hingga mereka punya julukan masing-masing. _**EmotionalSuho, HornyBaek, ObeySoo, dan SpoiLu**_.

Meskipun di dalam villa ini EXO didominasi oleh pasangan yang sibuk mempersiapkan kelahiran anak mereka, pasangan Chen dan Xiumin tetap tak kehilangan waktu bermesraan mereka. Sampai sekarang Chen tidak berani menyentuh Xiumin secara berlebihan—dengan kata lain Xiumin masih belum pernah terbobol oleh Chen. Chen sangat menjaga Xiuminnya dan bersabar sampai Xiumin siap untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"Hyung belum ingin punya anak kan?" Chen berbisik pada Xiumin yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Chen bergidik ngeri melihat Sehun yang harus mengompres dahinya dengan es batu karena tak tahan dengan rengekan Luhan yang tidak mau lepas darinya. Ini saja Luhan sedang di tahan oleh uke lainnya. Belum lagi matanya yang bengkak membiru karena ditonjok oleh Luhan yang marah karena Sehun melarangnya mandai bersama-sama. Sehun mengaduh ketika ia tak sengaja menekan bagian bengkak di matanya dengan keras.

"Ani… Kau pasti ngeri melihat Sehun ya?" Xiumin tersenyum

"Ne hyung… Apa kau juga akan seperti itu kalau hamil nanti?" Chen menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan memelas

"Molla…" Xiumin terkekeh pelan

Xiumin mencubit pelan pipi kotak (?) Chen, lalu tertawa. Dalam hati Xiumin sesungguhnya tidak ingin cepat-cepat menyusul uke lain karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan Chennya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Chennya tersiksa seperti seme-seme yang lain. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk bermesraan dulu dengan Chen, apalagi mereka juga merupakan pasangan baru. Tak lama Chanyeol datang dan ikut bergabung dengan Sehun dan Chen serta Xiumin di ruang tengah villa.

"Ughh… Badanku… Argh!" Chanyeol memegangi pinggangnya yang serasa mau patah

Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun yang masih setia mengompres wajahnya dengan es batu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya yang kini miliki kantung hitam—menyaingi milik Tao. Ia sungguh tak tahan lagi dan berharap Baekhyun segera melahirkan agar semua penderitaannya bisa segera berakhir, padahal usia kandungan Baekhyun dan para uke lain baru masuk bulan ke 6.

"Chen-ah, bisakah kau memijatku? Tubuhku rasanya remuk redam… Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku istirahat barang sebentar aja. Untung saja sekarang ia sedang tidur. Akhirnya anak itu lelah juga…" Chanyeol menghela napasnya

"Arasseo, Yeol… Hyung, aku memijit Chanyeol ne?"

"Aku juga akan memijat Chanyeol… Kasihan kalau hanya kau yang memijatnya…"

"Ahh… Gomawo Min hyung! Ohh… Enak sekali… Disana hyung… Yeah!" seru Chanyeol ketika sepasang kekasih itu memijat tubuhnya

"Chanyeol hyung, jangan berisik… Kepalaku pusing…" protes Sehun

"Mian, ne?" Chanyeol akhirnya menahan suara nikmatnya saat Chen dan Xiumin memijat bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sakit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue….**

Huwaahhh…

Apa ini?

Kayaknya ini FF terjelek yang pernah kubikin…

Hiks…

Ini lanjutan yang kemarin…

Maaf kalau sama sekali gak memuaskan dan mengecewakan readers…

Ada yang baca aja udah syukur banget…

#authorhopeless

Semoga ada (?) yg suka…

REVIEW PLEASE?

_**THANKS TO : babogacha, ia, suhokim, ShinJiWoo920202, Yunjaeee Shipper, Kim Eun Seob, AriaSweden88, EXOTICARMYsasha, younlaycious88, DeerIAM, Initial D 0326, rossadilla17, exindira, cupcupcuphie12, Nedera, kim heeki, delimandriyani, Sanshaini Hikari.**_

Makasih udah mau review di chap kemaren…

Karena aku udah nggak tahu lagi mesti gimana, aku mutusin bikin FF ini jadi chaptered deh…

Sekalian nunggu ad aide baru buat bikin ff lain…

ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW JUSEYO!

XOXO


	3. First Arrival

Cast : EXO Couple

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Para Uke hamil! Bagaimana nasib para seme? Apa saja ulah para uke yang sedang hamil hamil? [Ganti Summary] [TOO HOT Side Story] WARNING! YAOI! MPREG! YADONG! HUNHAN! KAISOO! CHANBAEK! CHENMIN! KRISHO! KRISTAO! KRISLAY!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**THE COUPLE IS MADE BY AUTHOR, SO DON'T BASH THE COUPLE! **_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

**CHECK IT OUT!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

**[FIRST ARRIVAL]**

.

.

.

.

.

**[VILLA]**

"Ughh… Badanku… Argh!" Chanyeol memegangi pinggangnya yang serasa mau patah

Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun yang masih setia mengompres wajahnya dengan es batu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya yang kini memiliki kantung hitam—menyaingi milik Tao. Ia sungguh tak tahan lagi dan berharap Baekhyun segera melahirkan agar semua penderitaannya bisa segera berakhir, padahal usia kandungan Baekhyun dan para uke lain baru masuk bulan ke 6.

"Chen-ah, bisakah kau memijatku? Tubuhku rasanya remuk redam… Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku istirahat barang sebentar saja. Untung saja sekarang ia sedang tidur. Akhirnya anak itu lelah juga…" Chanyeol menghela napasnya

"Arasseo, Yeol… Hyung, aku memijit Chanyeol ne?" Chen meminta ijin

"Aku juga akan memijat Chanyeol… Kasihan kalau hanya kau yang memijatnya…" Xiumin tersenyum

"Ahh… Gomawo Min hyung! Ohh… Enak sekali… Disana hyung… Yeah!" seru Chanyeol ketika sepasang kekasih itu memijat tubuhnya

"Chanyeol hyung, jangan berisik… Kepalaku pusing…" protes Sehun yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mengompresnya

"Mian, ne?" Chanyeol akhirnya menahan suara nikmatnya saat Chen dan Xiumin memijat bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sakit

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar…

"LU! Tenanglah…" Kyungsoo memegangi tangan Luhan yang kini sedang memberontak

"ANDWAE! Aku mau Sehun! SEHUNNN!" Luhan meronta-ronta ingin bertemu Sehun

"Aigoo Luhannie… Tenanglah… Kasian Sehun… Kau menonjoknya…" ujar Suho sambil menahan tubuh Luhan

"Uuhhh! Aku mau Sehun! Aku tidak peduli! SEHUNNIE~!" Luhan memaksa ingin keluar

"Jangan begini, Luhannie… Kasihan Sehun dan juga bayimu kalau kamu begini terus…" kata Lay sambil memegangi kaki Luhan yang menendang-nendang ke segala arah

"Hiks hiks… SEHUN! Sehunnie~ Kau sudah tidak cinta padaku kan? Hiks… Aku membencimu!" Luhan kini terisak dan mulai tenang—tidak meronta lagi

Semua uke yang ada di sana ikut frustasi. Kenapa Luhan seperti kehilangan kewarasannya selama ia hamil? Sifat manja Luhan membuat member lain pusing. Mereka tak mampu membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa anak Luhan nanti.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Sehun." Ujar Tao pada akhirnya

Uke lainnya hanya menatap Tao, lalu menatap Luhan lagi. Mereka prihatin dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Namun mereka lebih prihatin pada keadaan Sehun. Mungkin kalau Sehun tidak tulus mencintai Luhan, pasti magnae satu itu sudah meninggalkan Luhan sejak mood swing Luhan menjadi-jadi. Untung saja Sehun adalah orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan dan juga bayi mereka. Itulah mengapa Sehun masih tahan pada Luhan yang manjanya ASDFGHJKL.

Tak lama kemudian Tao dan juga Sehun datang dengan wajah dinginnya. Jangan lupa dengan mata kirinya yang masih biru dan bengkak—meski tak separah tadi pagi—karena sudah dikompres dengan air hangat. Oh, malang sekali magnae satu ini. Selain harus mengompres dahinya yang pusing dengan es batu, ia harus mengompres matanya dengan air hangat.

Sehun menatap hyung-hyungnya dengan tatapan yang seolah memberi kode untuk menyuruh mereka semua meninggalkannya dan Luhan berdua di dalam kamar. Setelah kamar sepi, Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih menangis sambil berbaring memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun.

"Hey, baby deer…" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi bed tempat Luhan berbaring

"Hiks hiks… Sehun jahat! Aku membencimu!" Luhan tak bergeming

"Saranghae baby… Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini terus… Ingat dengan aegi kita… Hyung belum makan sejak pagi kan? Bagaimana kalau hyung sakit? Ayo berhenti menangis dan makan. Lalu minum susu." Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan yang berlinang air mata

Sehun tersenyum dan menghapus airmata di wajah Luhan. Ia membantu Luhan untuk duduk. Tangis Luhan mulai mereda. Akhirnya Luhan mulai melunak.

"Sehunnie, apa ini sakit? Mianhae…" Luhan menyentuh mata kiri Sehun yang membengkak

"Gwaenchanha… Ayo bangun, hyung…" Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti aegi mereka

"Sehunnie, mianhae…" Luhan berjinjit lalu mencium mata Sehun yang bengkak, lalu meniup-niupnya pelan

"Ini pasti akan segera sembuh, baby… Ayo ke dapur dan makan…" Sehun tersenyum lalu menuntun Luhan pelan-pelan menuju dapur

Para uke yang melihat adegan mesra Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka salut pada Sehun yang masih bisa sabar menghadapi Luhan yang manjanya setengah mati.

"Luhan sangat berungtung bisa memiliki Sehun sebagai semenya… Magnae kita terlihat sangat dewasa sekarang. Uuhh… Sehunnie keren sekali…" gumam Kyungsoo

"Ne, Sehun sangat perhatian dan sabar pada Luhan…" tambah Xiumin

"Ah… Aku ingin sekali jadi ukenya Sehun…" gumam Tao tiba-tiba

Atmosfer langsung berubah. Tao langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh yang lainnya. Lay dan Suho mendadak terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Tao… Kalau Kris mendengarnya, ia pasti marah…" ujar Xiumin

"Arasseo, hyung. Mianhae…" jawab Tao menyesal

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Suho, saat ini ia sedang dalam mood normal, jadi emosinya sedang stabil

"Baekhyun sedang tidur di kamarnya… Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.." jawab Kyungsoo

"Ck, anak itu! Aku heran dengan mood swingnya… Untung saja Chanyeol bisa mengimbanginya…" ujar Lay sambil bergidik

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lengkingan dari arah kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ARGHH! PERUTKU!" teriak Baekhyun

Semua member EXO sangat terkejut. Mereka segera mendatangi kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung merangkul Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada panik

"Perutku, Yeol… APEO! Ugghh…" Baekhyun menggeliat menahan sakit

"Aku akan menelpon dokter!" seru Suho cepat

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Apa selama kehamilan ini Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi melakukan hubungan intim?" tanya dokter namja bernametag Choi Jungsun

"Ah… Geugeon…" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum idiot

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang saya sarankan untuk tidak melakukannya karena janin mengalami shock. Apabila diteruskan, perkembangan janin bisa terganggu. Hal ini bisa menyebabkan bayi terlahir cacat." Ujar dokter Jungsun

"Keundae uisanim… Itu Baekhyun sendiri yang menginginkannya. Saat hamil, libidonya sangat tinggi. Saya tidak bisa menolaknya." Chanyeol sangat ketakutan mendengar anaknya bisa saja terlahir cacat

"Kalau begitu, anda bisa mengalihkannya untuk melakukan hal-hal lain. Seperti senam hamil misalnya. Baekhyun-ssi bisa melakukannya bersama yang lain juga." Dokter itu menatap uke-uke lainnya sambil tersenyum

Tanpa mereka sadari, senyum Chanyeol merekah lebar. Ia tertawa senang karena akhirnya bisa lepas dari penderitaannya. Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur karena obat penenang tentu tak dapat mendengar percakapan dokter dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#NEXT DAY**_

Pagi hari yang cerah menjadi semakin ceria karena semangat para uke dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka akan memulai senam hamil perdana hari ini dengan instrukturnya yang sensasional—Park Chanyeol.

"YEAH! AYO MULAI SENAMNYA!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

Para Seme menggeleng frustasi. Tingkah Chanyeol saat ini sangat merendahkan harga diri seme. Lihat saja baju yang digunakan Chanyeol. Ia memakai baju kutungan berwarna oranye dan juga legging berwarna hijau cerah. Dan juga lihat tingkahnya yang idiot itu. Bayangkan saja, Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan tinggi itu kini memimpin senam hamil untuk para uke-uke hamil. Ia duduk di swiss ball (bola yang biasa untuk senam) berwarna ungu, lalu mulai bergerak sesuai dengan video yang terputar di depannya.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. Ayo diulang lagi! Yang bersemangat yaa…"

Chanyeol sangatlah bersemangat memimpin senam hamil tersebut. Para uke tertawa sambil mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat multitalent sekarang. Selain jago rap, dan bisa menyanyi, Chanyeol juga bisa memimpin senam hamil, teman-teman! SM memang beruntung memiliki artis seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena saat ini ia terbakar horny melihat lengan berotot Chanyeol terekspos di hadapannya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena member lain sudah memberitahunya agar tidak melakukan sex agar tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi dalam kandungannya. Iapun hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lucu sekali… Hahaha!" Chen tertawa nyaring

"Setidaknya kita mendapat hiburan…" ujar Kris—yang tadinya tidak suka melihat Chanyeol seperti itu

Kai dan Sehun sendiri masih asyik menertawakan tingkah Chanyeol yang konyol. Sehun sendiri sangat bersyukur karena Luhan juga ikut senam, sehingga tidak menempel dan merepotkannya.

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan tawa seme-seme yang lain. Ia lebih memilih memalukan dirinya sendiri seperti ini daripada harus melayani Baekhyun di ranjang seharian non-stop. Jelas saja senam hamil lebih menyenangkan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#NEXT DAY [AGAIN]**_

"SARAPAN SIAP!" seru Kyungsoo dari arah dapur

Member EXO yang masih tertidur segera bangun setelah mendengar kata sarapan. Tao yang masih tertidur di samping Suho segera bangun dan mengucek matanya pelan. Ia heran, kenapa hyungnya itu belum juga bangun, padahal biasanya Suho adalah orang yang rajin dan akan bangun pagi untuk membangunkan member lain.

"Suho hyung, ireona! Eh, kenapa panas sekali?" Tao segera menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi dan leher Suho yang masih terlelap

"Aku harus bilang pada Kris ge!"

Tao segera keluar kamar dan mencari Kris yang tangah meminum kopi paginya.

"Gege! Suho hyung demam!" seru Tao panik

"Ne? Aku akan menyiapkan kompresnya." Lay tidak sengaja mendengarnya langsung menyiapkan baskom dan kain kompres

"Jinjja? Aku akan ke kamar.." Kris menghampiri Tao dan segera menengok keadaan Suho di kamar

**[KRISTAOLAYHO'S ROOM]  
**

"Nngghh… Dingin…" desah Suho pelan

"Sstt.. Baby, I'm here… Lay akan datang dan mengompresmu." Kata Kris sambil mengecup dahi panas Suho

"Kriss…." Suho membuka sedikit matany untuk menatap Kris

"Arasseo… Istirahatlah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana…" Kris duduk di samping Suho dan menggenggam erat tangan Suho

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba demam?" terdengar nada khawatir dalam suara Tao

"Naega wasseoyo… Suho-ya, aku akan mengompresmu…" Lay mengambil tempat di sebelah Suho dan mengompres Suho dengan air es batu yang ia bawa

"Gege, apa harus memanggil dokter?" tanya Tao dalam bahasa mandarin

"Hao.." jawab Kris

Tao segera meraih handphonenya dan menelpon dokter Choi Jungsun. Dokter Choi adalah dokter yang sudah dikontrak khusus untuk menangani uke EXO yang sedang hamil oleh SM. Ia sudah dibayar untuk tutup mulut agar tidak membongkar rahasia kehamilan uke. Rumah sakit terdekat tempat ia bekerja juga sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk merahasiakan keadaan Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang hamil.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter Choi datang. Ia segera memeriksa Suho dengan stetoskop. Tak lupa ia juga mengukur tekanan darah Suho dengan alat pengukur tekanan darah yang ia bawa. Setelah memastikan sakit apa yang sedang diderita Suho, ia segera menyiapkan obat untuk Suho. Tentu ia tidak memberi resep pada mereka karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk menukar resep dengan obat di apotik.

"Tekanan darah Suho-ssi 160/110 mmHg. Ini berarti tekanan darahnya sedang tinggi. Suho-ssi harus banyak beristirahat. Jangan sampai Suho-ssi punya beban pikiran yang berat karena akan berpengaruh pada bayinya juga. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya

"Eobseoyo, uisanim…" jawab yang lain

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, bisa langsung menelpon saya atau menelpon rumah sakit saja. Saya sudah menyiapkan obat untuk Suho-ssi beserta dosisnya. Permisi…" Dokter Choi pun pamit

"Ah, hyung… Kenapa bisa sakit seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mengelus tangan putih Suho

"Cepat sembuh hyung…" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah prihatin

Para member pun mulai meninggalkan Suho satu persatu, membiarkan leader mereka istirahat dan dijaga oleh Kris.

"Kasihan sekali Suho hyung…" ujar Kyungsoo

"Ne hyung.. Hyung jangan sakit ya? Aku akan sangat khawatir kalau hyung sakit juga. Jadi hyung harus banyak makan. Ini, aku bawakan pudding coklat untukmu." Kai menyerahkan pudding coklat buatan Lay untuk Kyungsoo

"Ne.. Gomawo, Kai…" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Hyung, habis ini mau makan apa? Aku akan meminta Lay hyung membuatkannya untukmu…" Kai mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo

"Aniya Kai, aku sudah terlalu banyak makan hari ini. Lihat aku sangat gendut sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya

"Ne, hyung. Hyung memang gendut karena ada aegya disini. Tapi hyung tetap manis dimataku." Gombal Kai sambil mengecup perut Kyungsoo lalu mengusap-usap perut buncit itu dengan lembut

"Hihihi.." Kyungsoo malah tertawa karena geli

Kai benar-benar sangat gemas pada Kyungsoo. Tawa Kyungsoo yang sangat imut seolah mengalihkan dunia Kai #abaikan. Namun kemesraan mereka sedikit terusik oleh Sehun dan Luhan yang sepertinya sedang bermain kuda-kudaan. Sehun terlihat sangat menderita, sedangkan Luhan terlihat sangat senang di punggung Sehun.

"Hunnie, ayo cepat jalan! Katanya kau mau jadi kuda yang baik… Ppalli georo!" Luhan duduk di punggung Sehun yang sedang dalam posisi merangkak

"Eehhh… T-tapi kau berat, hyung!" Sehun mencoba maju dengan kepayahan—tentu saja Luhan jauh lebih berat karena ia sedang hamil di trimester kedua.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku berat? Hiks… Sehunnie jahat! Hiks! Aku benci Sehunnie! Aku tahu sekarang aku gendut. Pasti Sehunnie tidak mencintaiku lagi kan? Hiks!" kini Luhan malah meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk ke kamar

BRAKK! Pintu dibanting dengan sangat keras oleh Luhan. Sehun menghela napas berat. Ia terduduk di lantai, mencoba mengumpulkan kesabarannya. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah namja yang cukup emosional dan meledak-ledak. Kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya, mungkin sudah sejak dulu ia mengamuk dan menghukum Luhan. Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda. Sehun harus bisa bersabar demi Luhan dan anaknya. Akhirnya Sehun pun berdiri dan menyusul Luhan di kamar.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap keajaiban HunHan Couple dengan wajah cengo. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan sebegitu menderita saat Luhan hamil.

"Luhan hyung kejam sekali.." celetuk Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai

"Ne hyung… Kau tidak akan seperti itu padaku kan?" Kai balas menatap Kyungsoo lekat

"Ani! Aku akan memeluk Kai setiap hari!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai cepat

"Saranghae hyung!" Kai mengecup kepala Kyungsoo

"Naddo…" Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai

Sepertinya kita harus memberi award pada Kai dan Kyungsoo sebagai pasangan paling tenteram di EXO. Chukahae Kai dan Kyungsoo… #ketjupbasah #authordigilingreaders

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**#SKIP A MONTH LATER**_

Kehamilan para uke kini masuk trimester ketiga. Usia kandungan mereka sudah 7 bulan. Perut mereka juga semakin besar. Yang paling besar adalah perut Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sekarang terlihat seperti bola. Badannya yang mungil itu kini menggemuk. Pipinya juga bertambah bulat. Membuatnya bertambah imut. Belum lagi Kyungsoo sangat murah senyum di kehamilannya ini. Para seme mengakui kalau aura kehamilan Kyungsoo sangat bagus. Kai jadi was-was karena aura Kyungsoo sering menarik seme-seme lain untuk dekat dengannya. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo selalu hanya patuh pada Kai seorang. Ketika ada seme yang mendekatinya, ia akan bilang kalau nanti Kai cemburu, jadi tak ada yang mendekatinya secara berlebihan.

Lalu perut terbesar kedua adalah Baekhyun. Setelah insiden shock pada janinnya, Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah bertingkah horny lagi. Setiap kali ia mulai horny, Chanyeol akan dengan sigap mengalihkan rasa hornynya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan lain, misalnya jalan-jalan di hutan belakang villa, meniup busa-busa menjadi balon, mengajak Baekhyun senam hamil, bermain layangan, atau apa saja yang bisa membuat Baekhyun cukup lelah, sehingga lupa pada rasa hornynya. Karena Chanyeol sangat bersemangat mengurus Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak segan-segan memasakkan banyak makanan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya doyan makan tak mampu menolak karena masakan Chanyeol memang enak.

Selanjutnya ada Luhan. Luhan adalah uke paling ditakuti selama kehamilannya ini. Sesungguhnya Luhan sedih karena ia merasa semua orang—kecuali Sehun—menjauhinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan adalah uke termanja yang sangat menyusahkan. Mungkin saja kalau Sehun bukan semenya, Sehun tak akan mau dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan harus bersyukur memiliki seme seperti Sehun. Agar anak mereka sehat, Sehun selalu memaksa Luhan untuk minum susu hamil dan makan yang banyak. Makanya kehamilannya bisa tetap sehat. Beterimakasihlah pada Sehun yang sangat gentle dan perhatian pada Luhan.

Suho memiliki perut paling kecil. Ternyata selama kehamilan ini, tensinya sering sekali naik. Itu membuatnya drop dan harus sering-sering bedrest. Suho sering menolak minum susu dengan alasan mual. Ia juga sering tidak makan karena alasan yang sama. Kris, Lay dan Tao sudah membujuknya, namun Suho sangat sulit dibujuk. Kadang Tao dan Lay meminumkan susu hamil secara paksa pada Suho. Suho sendiri tidak pernah mau meminum susu hamil yang dibuat Kris. Kris sangat sedih karena ukenya itu sering sakit dan menolak susu buatannya. Untung saja Kris punya uke lain yang selalu menghibur dan mensupportnya.

Kris juga tidak pernah kehilangan akal untuk bisa dekat dengan Suho. Bagaimanapun, Kris adalah appa dari bayi yang dikandung Suho, sehingga ia merasa bertanggung jawab pada Suho dan bayinya. Kris melancarkan seribu satu cara agar Suho bisa lunak padanya. Seperti pagi ini…

**[KITCHEN]**

"Baby.. Kau tahu, kau semakin cantik saat hamil…" goda Kris pada Suho yang sedang meminum jus apel buatan Lay

"Uhh! Jangan menggangguku Kris. Aku sibuk!" Suho menepis tangan Kris yang sedang menoel-noel dagunya

"Aigoo, ibu hamil jangan suka marah-marah seperti itu…" Kris tak menyerah

"Aku tidak marah, Kris! Jangan menggangguku!" Suho berjalan cepat

"HUWAA~!" Lay hampir saja terpeleset dan jatuh kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada _counter_ dapur

"Hati-hati, Lay…" Kris dengan sigap membantu Lay berdiri

"Ini air apa? Kenapa berceceran di sini? Seingatku tidak ada yang mengepel dari tadi…" kata Lay bingung

"Baunya cukup aneh." Ujar Kris sambil mengendus-endus lantai

"Aku akan mengambil lap.." kata Lay

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Suho meringis memegangi perutnya. Ia mencengkeram erat pinggiran _counter _di depannya.

"K-Kris…" dahi Suho mengerut—menahan sakit

"OMO! Waeyo baby?" Kris langsung menghampiri Suho

"Aku rasa… K-ketubanku pecah.." Suho menggenggam erat tangan Kris

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa? Ini masih bulan ke 7. Masa Yijun sudah mau lahir? Eottheokke?" Kris panik sendiri

"M-molla Kris… Apeo.. Hiks…" kini Suho malah menangis

"A-arasseo… Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit

Kris segera menggendong Suho bridal style. Member lainnya sangat terkejut melihat Suho yang tengah kesakitan di dalam gendongan Kris.

"Kris hyung! Museun iriya?" seru Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong kendarakan mobil ke rumah sakit! Kurasa Suho akan melahirkan sekarang. Tao, tolong siapkan baju Suho dan perlengkapan bayi." Jawab Kris dengan nada panik

"Ne!" Tao ikut panik

Semua sangat terkejut. Meskipun begitu, Tao dengan cekatan menyiapkan semua keperluan Suho dan perlengkapan bayi. Ia pun menyusul Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol ke rumah sakit dengan mobil lain yang dikendarai Chen. Untung saja manajer membawakan pakaian dan perlengkapan bayi setiap kali berkunjung ke villa. Semuanya cukup untuk 4 bayi yang akan lahir.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Suho…" Luhan menatap kepergian Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Anak mereka akan premature berarti?" ucap Baekhyun

"Tapi, apa Suho hyung akan benar-benar melahirkan? Bisa saja masih belum…" ujar Kai mencoba berpikir positif

"Sepertinya memang akan lahir sekarang. Air ketubannya sudah pecah di dapur tadi." Celetuk Lay sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang baru saja ia cuci setelah mengepel ketuban Suho di lantai

"Kasihan sekali Suho hyung…" kini Kyungsoo menggumam lesu

"Kita hanya bisa mendoakannya. Kalau mau, kita bisa bersiap-siap untuk ke sana sekarang." Kata Sehun sambil mengelus pundak Luhan

"Ne! Aku akan menelpon manajer hyung dan memberitahu bahwa Suho hyung melahirkan." Seru Xiumin

"Semoga Suho hyung baik-baik saja…" kata Baekhyun

Mereka pun bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[HOSPITAL]**

CKLEK! Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Kris segera menghampiri dokter Choi yang keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suho dan bayiku uisanim?" tanya Kris cepat

"Suho-ssi baik-baik saja, ia sedang tertidur dalam pengaruh obat bius. Bayi laki-laki anda lahir tanpa gangguan apapun, namun beratnya hanya 2,3 kilogram. Bayi anda akan segera di bawa ke ruang bayi dan diletakkan di incubator. Mungkin bayi anda harus berada dalam incubator selama satu minggu sampai dia kuat. Saya permisi." Jawab dokter Choi dengan nada tenang

"Anakku namja…" gumam Kris—antara bahagia sekaligus sedih karena anaknya harus dimasukan ke dalam incubator

"Chukahae, hyung.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris

"Gomawo.." jawab Kris

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang suster dengan menggendong seorang bayi merah yang sangat mungil. Kris hampir menangis melihat betapa kecil anaknya.

"Tuan Wu? Anda bisa mengikuti saya ke ruang bayi kalau anda ingin bersama dengan anak anda." Ujar si suster dengan senyum ramah

"Ne.." sahut Kris cepat

Kris langsung mengikuti suster itu ke ruang bayi. Member lain hanya menunggu. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, Suho di pindahkan dari ruang operasi ke ruang inap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

ANNYEONG READERDEUL!

Makasih banget buat supportnya di chapter kemaren…

Aku terhibur…

#terharu

#plak!

OK, aku sadar banget kalau kemarin banyak banget typonya. Aku males edit, soalnya nggak sempet. Hmm, jadi aku tebus rasa bersalahku lewat chapter ini. Moga-moga udah gak ada typo lagi.

Disini baru bayinya Suho yang lahir. Untuk bayi-bayi yang lain, ada di next chapter.

Makasih sama semua readers, followers, favoriters & sider…

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini…..

2 CHAPTER LAGI BAKAL SEGERA END FFNYA…

REVIEW JUSEYO…!


	4. Babies Everywhere

Cast : EXO Couple

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Para Uke hamil! Bagaimana nasib para seme? Apa saja ulah para uke yang sedang hamil hamil? [Ganti Summary] [TOO HOT Side Story] WARNING! YAOI! MPREG! HUNHAN! KAISOO! CHANBAEK! CHENMIN! KRISHO! KRISTAO! KRISLAY!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**THE COUPLE IS MADE BY AUTHOR, SO DON'T BASH THE COUPLE! **_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

**CHECK IT OUT!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

**[BABIES EVERYWHERE]**

.

.

.

.

.

**[HOSPITAL]**

CKLEK! Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Kris segera menghampiri dokter Choi yang keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suho dan bayiku uisanim?" tanya Kris cepat

"Suho-ssi baik-baik saja, ia sedang tertidur dalam pengaruh obat bius. Bayi laki-laki anda lahir tanpa gangguan apapun, namun beratnya hanya 2,3 kilogram. Bayi anda akan segera di bawa ke ruang bayi dan diletakkan di incubator. Mungkin bayi anda harus berada dalam incubator selama satu minggu sampai dia kuat. Saya permisi." Jawab dokter Choi dengan nada tenang

"Anakku namja…" gumam Kris—antara bahagia sekaligus sedih karena anaknya harus dimasukan ke dalam incubator

"Chukahae, hyung.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris

"Gomawo.." jawab Kris

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang suster dengan menggendong seorang bayi merah yang sangat mungil. Kris hampir menangis melihat betapa kecil anaknya.

"Tuan Wu? Anda bisa mengikuti saya ke ruang bayi kalau anda ingin bersama dengan anak anda." Ujar si suster dengan senyum ramah

"Ne.." sahut Kris cepat

Kris langsung mengikuti suster itu ke ruang bayi. Member lain hanya menunggu. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, Suho di pindahkan dari ruang operasi ke ruang inap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[SUHO'S ROOM]**

Suho masih tertidur. Wajahnya pucat. Kris mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Suho. Kris mengelus pelan wajah pucat Suho. Member lain hanya diam, tak ingin mengganggu Kris dan Suho. Tiba-tiba, Suho bergerak. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka.

"Nngghh.. Kris?" gumam Suho pelan

"Ne baby…" jawab Kris sambil menggenggam erat tangan Suho

"Kris, apa Yijun sudah lahir?" kini Suho sudah benar-benar membuka matanya

"Uri Yijun sudah lahir… Kau tahu? Yijun sangat tampan sepertiku." Kata Kris sambil terkekeh

"Aku juga tampan! Makanya anakku tampan…" Suho tertawa, namun langsung meringis karena luka jahitan di perutnya terasa sakit

"Hati-hati, baby… Jahitanmu masih basah." Kris membantu Suho untuk duduk

"Hyung! Chukhahaeyo! Anakmu sangat tampan." Kyungsoo mendekati Suho dan Kris

"Kamsahamnida…" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum

"Hyung, uri panda lucu sekali…. Aku ingin menggendongnya.." kata Tao

"Kau boleh menggendongnya sebanyak yang kau mau, Tao.." ujar Suho

Tak lama kemudian ruang inap Suho pun jadi gaduh karena member EXO berisik. Terang saja Kris langsung memarahi mereka semua. Dan akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka pulang ke villa. Karena member lain sudah pulang, Suho merasa kesepian. Meskipun ada Kris yang menemaninya, ia tetap merasa kesepian.

"Kris, aku ingin melihat Yijun…" pinta Suho

"Tunggu di sini ne? Aku akan meminjam kursi roda dulu…" kata Kris seraya mengusap rambut Suho

"Tidak perlu, Kris. Aku bisa berjalan. Geunyang, papah aku ya?" kata Suho dengan wajah memelas

"Arasseo, hati-hati…" Kris membantu Suho turun dari ranjangnya

Keduanya segera menuju ke ruang bayi. Setelah sampai di depan ruang bayi, Kris dan Suho berhenti sejenak.

"Suho-ya, lihat itu. Itu Yijun.." Kris menunjuk seorang bayi yang sangat mungil di dalam incubator

"Hiks… Yijun kecil sekali…" Suho langsung menitikkan airmatanya

"Gwaenhanha, baby… Meski begitu dia sangat tampan dan sehat." Kris merangkul Suho erat

"Mianhae Kris, aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu… Aku menyesal tidak pernah memikirkan gizi untuknya…" Suho terisak

"Jangan diingat lagi… Sekarang kau harus bersiap menjadi eomma yang baik untuk Yijun. Ayo masuk. Kau ingin menyentuhnya kan?" ujar Kris sambil menuntun Suho untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bayi

Air mata Suho tak berhenti mengalir saat Kris menuntun jarinya untuk menyentuh Yijun di dalam incubator. Suho dapat merasakannya. Merasakan betapa tipis dan rapuh kulit Yijun di tangannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Yijun bergerak menggenggam ibu jari Suho. Suho tertawa sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Yijun menyadari kalau yang sednag menyentuhnya saat ini adalah orang yang sudah mengandungnya selama 7 bulan ini. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat moment hangat antara Yijun dan Suho. Dalam hatinya, Kris berjanji untuk menjaga mereka sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP A WEEK LATER**_

Yijun merupakan bayi yang kuat. Setidaknya itulah yang membuat Yijun bisa cepat-cepat di bawa pulang. Selama satu minggu, bayi itu minum dengan sangat lahap. Beratnya langsung naik drastis dan dokter pun memperbolehkan Yijun di bawa pulang. Member EXO menyambut kedatangan Suho dan Kris dengan bahagia.

"Omo, kenapa Yijun bisa sebesar ini? Hyung! Kalian tidak salah mengambil bayi kan? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, Yijun sangat kecil seperti anak anjing!" kata Kai histeris

"Jangan menyamakan anakku dengan anak anjing, Kai!" Kris menatap tajam Kai, sedangkan Kai hanya terkekeh

"Aigoo… Yijunnie… Tampan sekali… Ia mirip dengan Suho hyung!" Kyungsoo menatap Yijun dengan berbinar-binar

"Tapi Yijun juga mirip dengan Kris hyung!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat

"Tentu saja, kan mereka orangtuanya." Celetuk Chen

Dan kepulangan Yijun menambah kebahagiaan member EXO. Mereka sangat senang karena Yijun sangat sehat dan lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP 2 MONTHS LATER**_

Kini usia kandungan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan terakhir. Perut mereka semakin besar saja, bahkan membuat ketiganya kesulitan berjalan. Dengan keadaan hamil tua seperti itu, mereka sangat ingin membantu Suho mengurus Yijun. Tentu saja seme mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada uke mereka saat menggendong Yijun. Yijun juga masih terlalu kecil. Bagaimana kalau Yijun terjatuh saat digendong karena Kyungsoo atau Luhan atau Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi ringan? Tentu tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Yijun menjadi rebutan member EXO. Mereka berebut menggendong Yijun. Yijun memang bukan bayi yang mudah rewel, sehingga mereka tidak kesulitan menjaganya. Namun kalau sudah menangis, Yijun akan sangat sulit didiamkan. Suho dan Kris sangat kepayahan kalau sudah seperti ini. Dan yang paling parah, Tao-lah yang paling sering membuat Yijun menangis.

"Tao, jagalah Yijun ne? Aku mau mandi sebentar." Suho menyerahkan Yijun yang sedang tidur ke pelukan Tao

"Hyung? Bagaimana kalau Yijun menangis?" Tao ragu

"Ayun-ayun dan tepuk pantatnya lembut. Nanti dia akan diam." Kata Suho yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi

"Ne…"

Tao menatap Yijun lekat. Wajah Yijun benar-benar kombinasi sempurna antara Kris dan Suho. Dalam hati, Tao sangat ingin menggendong bayi miliknya sendiri. Namun Kris tidak pernah menyinggung tentang punya bayi bersamanya. Tao sedih, namun ia menghargai apa yang diinginkan Kris. Ia yakin kalau apa yang dilakukan Kris adalah demi kebahagiannya, Lay, Suho dan juga Yijun. Tao mengecup dahi Yijun. Ia sangat menyayangi Yijun karena ia menganggap Yijun juga anaknya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Yijun mengerut jelek. Tak sampai 2 detik kemudian, Yijun langsung menangis kencang.

"Huwaa!" tangis Yijun kencang sambil meronta kecil di gendongan Tao

"Omo, eottheokke? Yijunnie… Uljimarayo.. Uljimaa…" Tao berusaha menenangkan Yijun

"HUWAA!" Yijun menangis semakin kencang

"HUWEE… YIJUNNIE ULJIMAYO! HIKS!" kini Tao malah ikut menangis

Kris yang baru saja jatuh tertidur, langsung terbangun mendengar tangis Tao dan Yijun. Ia segera menghampiri Tao yang sedang menangis sambil menggendong Yijun.

"Tao? Omona… Sini serahkan Yijun padaku…" Kris langsung menggendong Yijun

"Hiks-hiks… Kenapa Yijun selalu menangis kalau aku menggendongnya? Hiks…" Tao terisak

"Sepertinya dia lapar, Tao… Bisa tolong buatkan susunya?" Kris menenangkan Yijun dengan memberikan jarinya untuk dihisap Yijun

"Ne.."

Tao segera berhenti menangis dan membuatkan susu untuk Yijun. Ia sudah terbiasa membuat susu untuk Yijun, jadi Tao bisa dengan cepat memberikannya pada Kris. Setelah itu Yijun langsung meminum susunya lahap dan tertidur lagi setelah susunya habis.

"Aku akan menidurkan Yijun di dalam boxnya. Dimana Suho?" tanya Kris

"Suho hyung sedang mandi…" jawab Tao lesu

"Jangan lesu begitu, eoh? Saranghae." CUP! Kris mengecup bibir Tao, lalu masuk ke kamar

Tao tersipu karena ciuman Kris barusan. Kini Tao malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[KRISTAOLAYHO'S ROOM]**

Kris baru saja selesai meletakkan Yijun dalam box bayi yang ada di kamarnya dan duduk di ranjang ketika Lay datang dan memanggil namanya.

"Krissshh…" Lay memanggil Kris dengan nada yang err—menggoda?

"Ada apa Lay?" Kris mulai deg-degan

Lay maju menghampiri Kris dengan gaya sexy, lalu langsung mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Kris. Lay meraba dada bidang Kris dengan gerakan lambat nan nakal. Lay sedang 'ingin' ternyata. Sepertinya Lay sudah tak mampu menahan hasratnya lebih lama. Kris memang sudah lama tak menyentuhnya—semenjak Suho hamil. Lay mendorong Kris hingga Kris terbaring di ranjang. Sepertinya tak ada perlawanan dari Kris. Kris hanya diam menikmati Lay menggodanya.

"Kris… Apa kau tak ingin punya anak dariku?" Lay menggoyangkan buttnya hingga bergesekkan dengan 'pusaka' Kris yang masih terbungkus celana.

Lay merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyambar bibir Kris—melumatnya lembut dan menggigitinya kecil. Setelah cukup lama bertautan bibir, akhirnya Kris angkat bicara saat bibir mereka terpisah.

"Lay baby… Dui bu qi…" Kris mengangkat wajah Lay dan menatapnya lekat dengan posisi Lay menindih Kris

"Weishenme?" kini tatapan Lay berubah sendu

"Lay, bukannya aku tak ingin memiliki anak denganmu… Tapi aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu saat mengandung nanti. Kau tahu? Kejadian Suho sangat membuatku terpukul. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan mereka—Suho dna Yijun. Kau hemophilia, baby. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kau melahirkan nanti. Itu sangat membahayakanmu, honey. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Maaf atas keegoisanku. Aku tahu kau terluka dengan hubungan kita. Aku tahu kau yang paling sering kuabaikan. Tapi ketahuilah, Lay… Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Sungguh aku tak pernah membagi rasa cintaku untukmu, untuk Suho ataupun Tao. Aku mencintai kalian sepenuh hatiku. Untukmu, cinta yang penuh, begitu juga dengan Suho dan Tao. Wo ai ni, Lay… Wo hen ai ni…" Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan lembut di dahi Lay

Lay langsung menangis dan memeluk Kris. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Entah dia harus senang atau sedih saat ini. Ia baru sadar betapa Kris mencintanya dan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Kris bahkan sudah memikirkan semuanya. Kris benar, mungkin saja dia tidak akan selamat saat melahirkan anaknya nanti karena ia hemophilia. Lay semakin menangis. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka.

"O-ow.. Mian, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Suho yang ingin masuk ke kamar segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menutup pintunya cepat.

"Jangan menangis, baby… Ayo lakukan 'itu'… Bukankah kau sudah lama menunggunya?" Kris tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Lay dengan kedua tangannya

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunci pintu." Kata Lay sambil tersenyum

Lay segera mengunci pintu dan menghampiri Kris. Mereka pun berpagutan erat dan memulai sesi 'Make Out' mereka tanpa ingat bahwa ada bayi yang sedang tidur di dalam kamar mereka.

#poorYijun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Suho tertidur di sofa dengan lelapnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang kelaparan sedikit terkejut melihat keduanya tidur di sofa.

"Yeollie, kenapa Tao dan Suho hyung tidur di sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Mollayo, Baek… Kenapa mereka tidak tidur di kamar ya?" Chanyeol malah ikut-ikut bertanya

"Naddo molla, Yeol… Mungkin kamar mereka sedang dipakai Lay dan Kris…" kata Baekhyun pelan

"Dipakai untuk apa?" tanya Yeol bingung

"Aigoo, masa kau tidak bisa menebaknya? Itu… Yang sering kita lakukan di kamar.." Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda

"Ah? Ohh.." akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun

"Uhh, Chanyeollie… Aku jadi 'ingin' juga… Ayo ke kamarhhh…" Baekhyun mendesah dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya sambil berjinjit—mencoba mencium Chanyeol

"Ani Baek! Ayo ke dapur dan tunggu aku selesai masak, lalu makan bersama. Arasseo?" Chanyeol hanya mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju dapur

"Uh! Chanyeol tidak seru!" gerutu Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Untung ia bisa mengalihkan horny Baekhyun kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[NIGHT DAY]**

Xiumin, Chen, Kyungsoo, Lay, Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol terlihat sedang asyik menonton film action yang diputar Xiumin beberapa saat lalu. Meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.15 KST, mereka tak berniat untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Film yang mereka tonton terlalu seru untuk ditinggalkan. Member lainnya? Tentu saja mereka sudah tertidur.

Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah sejak tadi. Wajahnya mengerut seperti menahan sesuatu. Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa terganggu.

"D.O-ya, wae geurae?" tanya Tao dengan nada kesal karena acara menontonnya terganggu oleh Kyungsoo yang tak bisa duduk diam

"A-amudeo aniya… Aku ingin tidur… AGHH!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan saat mencoba berdiri. Ia langsung duduk lagi dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri

"W-wae? Apa sudah waktunya?" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo horror

"M-molla…" wajah Kyungsoo mengerut menahan sakit

"Jinjja? Aku akan membangunkan Kai…" Chanyeol segera beranjak dari duduknya, namun Baekhyun segera menahan tangannya

"Yeol… Enghh!" kini Baekhyun merunduk memeluk perut buncitnya yang mulas

"Mwo? Kau juga, Baek?" Chanyeol duduk lagi dan langsung membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang membangunkan Kai dan yang lain."

Luhan langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung karena kontraksi menghantam perutnya.

"ARGH!" Luhan berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya

"Omo! Luhan!" Xiumin segera menghampiri Luhan dan membawanya ke sofa lagi

Akhirnya Tao dan Lay-lah yang membangunkan member lainnya. Kris dan Suho langsung bangun karena Yijun ikut menangis mendengar suara gaduh di luar kamar. Chen mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membangunkan Kai. Tentu saja itu karena Kai adalah tukang tidur parah yang sangat sulit dibangunkan. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai kasar agar si tukang tidur itu segera bangun karena ukenya akan segera melahirkan.

"KAI! Ppalli ireona! Ireona, eoh!" Chen menarik-narik selimut Kai dan menepuk-nepuk pipi namja tan itu

"Eunghh…" Kai seolah tak peduli dan masih tetap tertidur

"KAI! PPALLI IREONA! D.O MELAHIRKAN!" teriak Chen nyaring

"MWO?! Dimana D.O hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Eottheokke? Anakku… Eottheokkhaji? Chen hyung! Eottheokharago? D.O hyung! Aku akan jadi appa! Ini jam berapa? Eomma! Noona!"

Kai langsung terbangun dengan meloncat dari tempat tidur mendengar ukenya akan melahirkan. Ia meracau cepat dengan nada panik sambil mondar-mandir tak jelas. Chen hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi (-_-!).

Lain Kai, lain pula Sehun. Berbeda dengan Kai yang langsung maracau panik tak jelas, Sehun hanya membuka matanya pelan dengan tatapan ngantuk, membuat Xiumin gemas dan memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Sehun agar anak itu segera bergerak.

"SEHUN-AH! Luhan akan melahirkan!" Xiumin segera menarik tangan Sehun agar segera duduk dan berdiri

"Ne.." Sehun menjawab sambil menahan kantuk

"Omo! Ppalli Sehun-ah!" Xiumin menarik-narik Sehun yang masih setengah sadar

Sementara itu keadaan villa sangat rusuh dan ribut. Suara 3 uke yang berteriak ketika kontraksi datang, suara tangis Yijun, suara member lain yang kebingungan menambah kebisingan tengah malam di villa itu.

"Arghh.. Yeollie! Apeo!" Baekhyun menjambak kasar rambut Chanyeol

"Kaihh! Huh huh huh.. Ahhh!" Kyungsoo menggigit pundak Kai yang tengah memeluknya

"AAW!" teriak Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan ketika uke mereka menyalurkan rasa sakit pada mereka dengan jalur kekerasan—kalau menjambak dan menggigit dihitung sebagai kekerasan

"Hunnie.. Hiks-hiks…" Luhan tidak berteriak kesakitan, namun malah menangis

"Waeyo, Luhan hyung?" tanya Kai sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit saat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggigit pundaknya

"Hiks… Sehunnie tidak mencintaiku lagi… Hiks… Dia tidak sayang padaku dan aegya… Bahkan sekarang dia bisa-bisanya tertidur.. Padahal aku mau melahirkan…" Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang tertidur di sampingnya

"OMONA! SEHUN IREONA!" teriak ke-10 member lain

"Eh? NE!" Sehun segera bangun dan memeluk Luhan

Member yang lain tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya tertidur di saat genting seperti ini.

"Yijunnie, cup cup cup… Eomma yeogisseo… Uljima~.." Suho mencoba menenangkan Yijun yang terus menangis dalam pelukannya

"Chen, siapkan mobil. Kau dan aku akan menyetir sampai ke rumah sakit. Yang lainnya segera siapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan dan ayo berangkat." Ujar Kris cepat

"Ne!" mereka menjawab serempak

Mereka pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[HOSPITAL / 03.00 KST]**

"Anakku, Kim Insoo.."

"…"

"Akhirnya Uri Chanhyun lahir juga… Nae aegi, Park Chanhyun…"

Ketiga seme yang berbahagia itu kini sedang menggendong bayi mereka dengan bangga. Kai memberi nama bayi perempuannya dengan nama Kim Insoo. Insoo lahir dengan berat 3,5 kg. Insoo lahir lebih dulu dari bayi lainnya. Kai tak henti-hentinya menciumi bayi montok di gendongannya.

Chanyeol memberi nama bayi laki-lakinya dengan nama Park Chanhyun yang lahir dengan berat 3,4 kg. Chanhyun memiliki pipi yang montok. Hidung dan bibirnya menuruni Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sambil sesekali mengecup bayinya.

Sehun sedari tadi diam sambil terus tersenyum memandang bayi dalam gendongannya. Ia sibuk mengagumi bagaimana wajah bayi perempuannya itu bisa mewarisi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Bibir, hidung dan dagunya yang lancip sangat persis dengan milik Sehun. Namun Sehun berharap saat anaknya itu membuka mata, matanya akan persis dengan milik Luhan yang bening dan cantik.

"Sehun-ah, siapa nama anakmu? Kenapa diam saja eoh?" tanya Tao

"Namanya Oh Sehan. Lihat, Tao… Anakku mirip denganku kan?" Sehun memamerkan Sehan pada Tao

"Ne… Mirip sekali denganmu… Chanhyun juga mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol." Kata Tao sambil melirik Chanhyun dalam gendongan Chanyeol

Mereka langsung tertawa. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidup mereka dan juga karier EXO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[10 MONTHS LATER]**

Masa hiatus EXO telah berlalu. Mereka kini sedang dalam masa comeback. Aktifitas mereka bertambah padat. Kadang mereka harus menitipkan bayi-bayi mereka di rumah orangtua mereka karena jadwal mereka yang begitu padat. Para fans dan netizen hanya tahu kalau EXO mengadopsi anak ketika EXO memperkenalkan bayi-bayi mereka kepada publik.

Sekarang bayi-bayi di EXO sudah mulai bisa berbicara. Mereka sudah bisa memanggil orangtua mereka, meski belum terlalu jelas. Bayi-bayi itu sangat ceria dan di umur mereka yang masih dini, sifat-sifat dasar mereka mulai terlihat.

Yijun, bayi yang paling besar misalnya. Yijun sangat suka marah dan menangis. Namun ketika perhatiannya teralihkan, ia akan berhenti menangis. Wajahnya tegas karena matanya menuruni Kris yang memiliki mata tajam dan alis tinggi. Namun bibirnya menuruni Suho. Yijun adalah satu-satunya bayi yang sudah bisa berjalan. Bahkan kini sudah berlari-lari, meskipun masih sering terjatuh. Wajahnya sangat tampan, tapi Yijun paling galak. Ia akan berteriak ketika dikerjai atau ketika mainan kesayangannya diambil.

Namun entah kenapa, meskipun galak, Yijun hanya baik dan akur pada Sehan, anak pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Padahal Sehan adalah bayi termanja dan tercengeng. Dengan ajaib, Yijun akan dengan murah hati meminjamkan mainannya untuk si mungil Sehan. Yijun tidak pernah marah kalau Sehan mengganggunya. Justru Yijun menunjukan kasih sayangnya dengan memeluk dan mencium Sehan. Berbeda kalau bayi lain yang datang kepadanya, Yijun akan marah dan membuat Chanhyun atau Insoo menangis.

**[EXO'S DORM]**

Seorang bayi perempuan cantik bermata indah sedang merangkak tak tentu arah. Rambut hitam nan tipisnya dikucir satu ke atas, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin imut. Oh Sehan—nama bayi itu, menemukan sebuah objek yang menarik. Ia segera merangkak cepat menuju objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jun! Jun!" Sehan dengan cepat merangkak mendekati Yijun yang sedang bermain bola secara solo

Yijun langsung berhenti menendang bolanya. Ia mendekati Sehan dan memberikan bolanya pada Sehan, namun Sehan menggeleng. Yijun ikut duduk di sebelah Sehan. Yijun mencubit pipi Sehan gemas, lalu memeluk dan mencium bibir Sehan. Sehan langsung tertawa senang.

"Hihihi!" tawa Sehan nyaring

"Suho hyuungg! Anakmu mencium anakku!" seru Luhan heboh ketika melihat Yijun mengecup bibir Sehan

"Bukankah sudah biasa?" ujar Suho sambil membuatkan susu untuk Sehan

"Semakin lama aku semakin yakin kalau saat mereka dewasa nanti, kita akan berbesan, hyung." Sehun mencoba menggendong Sehan yang sedang duduk di lantai bersama Yijun

"AAHHH!" teriak Yijun kencang dengan tatapan marah pada Sehun yang sudah mengambil Sehan

"Hiks… Jun! Jun!" Sehan meronta dalam gendongan Sehun

"Omo! Apa-apaan ini?" Sehun bingung karena Yijun kini memukuli kakinya

"Sepertinya mereka tak ingin dipisahkan…" Suho datang membawakan susu untuk Yijun, namun Yijun menepis susunya hingga botol dotnya terjatuh ke lantai

"Yijunnie! Kenapa dotnya dibuang? Sehun-ah, tolong turunkan Sehan. Yijun mengamuk." Suho menatap Sehun dengan memelas

Yijun tetap mengamuk dan berteriak kencang—tidak menangis. Meski Sehun sudah mengangkat Sehan tinggi-tinggi agar bayi itu senang, Sehan tak berhenti menangis dan tetap meronta di gendongan Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun menurunkan Sehan dan membiarkan putri mungilnya itu merangkak cepat untuk mendekati Yijun yang sedang duduk manis meminum susunya. Mereka berpelukan, lalu Yijun menawarkan susunya untuk Sehan, tapi Sehan menggeleng.

"Lihat, bahkan Yijun memberikan semuanya untuk Sehan… Ckckck… Mereka ini masih bayi tapi sudah bisa bermesraan…" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran

"Ne. Sudah, jangan ganggu dua bayi itu. Lebih baik kita makan malam." Suho mengajak Sehun dan Luhan makan malam

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Luhan ketika menyadari hanya ada mereka bertiga bersama 2 bayi di dalam dorm

"Mereka main di luar. Mungkin sebentar lagi kembali." Kata Suho

Tak lama kemudian, member lain pulang. Terdengar suara tawa bayi dan tawa orang dewasa dari arah pintu masuk.

"Hahaha.." tawa khas Kai terdengar paling nyaring

"Hihihi.." kini giliran tawa bayi yang terdengar nyaring

Terlihat Kai sedang menggendong Kim Insoo, bayi perempuan yang memiliki wajah persis dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan bayi montok itu tak memberi bagian sedikitpun di tubuhnya untuk gen Kai. Insoo tertawa lepas ketika Kai mengecup leher dan pipinya berulang-ulang. Insoo memang sangat dekat dengan Kai. Kyungsoo jadi sering merasa terabaikan apabila Insoo sudah berada di gendongan Kai.

Sedangkan di sebelah Kai, Chanyeol sedang menggendong bayi lelaki yang tertidur pulas. Terlihat kalau bayinya kelelahan. Dari semua bayi, yang paling gemuk adalah Chanhyun. Baekhyun sering tidak kuat kalau menggendongnya lama-lama, jadilah Chanyeol yang paling sering menggndong anak mereka sehingga Chanyeol dekat dengan Chanhyun. Chanhyun begitu terlihat sangat gemuk dan sehat. Wajahnya persis dengan Chanyeol. Matanya bulat dan pipinya tembam.

"Kai, aku akan mengganti baju Insoo dan menidurkannya." Kyungsoo membuka tangannya meminta Kai memindahkan Insoo ke gendongannya.

"Biar aku saja hyung.." Kai menolak dan membawa Insoo ke dalam kamar mereka

"Si gendut sudah tidur kan, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ne." jawab Chanyeol singkat

Chanyeol melepaskan topi yang dipakai Chanhyun dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun mengusap pelan dahi Chanhyun yang sedikit berkeringat, merapikan rambut-rambut halus yang sedikit berantakan disana. Mereka juga masuk ke kamar mereka. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, namun retinanya menangkap 2 bayi sedang bermesraan di tempat bermain mereka.

EXO memang sengaja membuatkan satu _space_ khusus di dorm baru mereka sehingga bayi-bayi mereka memiliki tempat bermain. _Space_ itu dipagari agar bayi-bayi mereka tidak merangkak terlalu jauh dan hilang dari pengawasan orangtua mereka. Di sana banyak sekali permainan untuk bayi. Boneka juga berserakan dimana-mana. Terlihat Sehan sedang bermain menyusun balok-balok kayu dengan sangat rapid an sempurna. Ah, sepertinya IQ tinggi milik Luhan menurun padanya. Sedangkan Yijun kini menyedot dotnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Sesekali ia memainkan rambut Sehan yang sedang diikat satu.

"Aigoo, dimana orangtua kalian, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dua bayi yang sedang bermesraan itu—jelas tak mungkin akan dijawab karena bayi-bayi itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo

"D.O? Kau sudah pulang?" Suho memanggilnya

"Ne hyung. Hyung, kenapa anakmu suka sekali dengan Sehan? Lihat itu, dia menciumi pipi Sehan terus." Kyungsoo menunjuk si tersangka cilik di dalam tempat bermainnya

"Naddo molla, D.O-ya. Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak 3 bulan yang lalu saat Yijun baru merangkak." Jawab Suho

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#FLASHBACK ON**_

Sehan menangis kencang. Seperti mencari eommanya, namun Luhan sedang mandi. Sehan terus menangis dengan posisi tengkurap. Bayi-bayi yang lain juga sedang bermain. Berhubung mereka belum bisa apapun selain tengkurap, bayi-bayi itu hanya bermain sambil berbaring. Satu-satunya yang bisa merangkak hanya Yijun. Yijun sedang asyik bermain ketika Sehan menangis kencang. EXO sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Sehun dan Kai yang mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi para bayi malah asyik bermain dengan handphone mereka. Sehun seolah tak begitu peduli dengan anaknya yang sedang menangis mencari Luhan.

"Sabar aegiya.. Eomma sedang mandi ne? Jadi kau harus sabar.." ujar Sehun pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari handphonenya

"HUWAA!" Sehan terus menangis

#PLAK!

"AW! YA! Kkamjong! Kenapa memukulku, eoh?" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Kai

"Kau bodoh atau apa sampai anakmu menangis dank au asyik bermain handphone? Cepat tenangkan Sehan!" Kai merebut handphone Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun menenangkan Sehan

"Ck! Arasseo!" Sehun masuk ke tempat bermain bayi-bayi dengan ogah-ogahan

Namun sebelum Sehun sampai di dekat Sehan, Yijun telah mendahuluinya. Sehun sangat takut kalau Yijun akan memukul Sehan karena Yijun akan selalu marah pada siapapun yang mengganggunya. Yijun pernah memukul Insoo karena Insoo mengemut mainan mobil kesayangannya. Sehun tak ingin anaknya kenapa-napa. Namun apa yang ia lihat sungguh ajaib. Yijun bukannya marah pada Sehan karena sudah berisik dengan tangisannya, namun Yijun malah mencium pipi Sehan. Sehan seketika berhenti menangis. Setelah itu Yijun malah memeluk Sehan yang sedang tengkurap seolah ingin menenangkan bayi cantik itu.

"Kenapa Sehan berhenti menangis?" Kai menoleh dan menemukan Sehun terpaku melihat Yijun dan Sehan yang bertingkah lucu

"Kai! Yijun mencium anakku dan dia langsung berhenti menangis! Waa… Yijunnie, gomawo, ne?" Sehun langsung mendekati Yijun dan mencium pipinya

"AAA!" Yijun malah marah dan memukul Sehun

"Aw, Yijunnie… Jangan begitu pada ahjussi…" Sehun tersenyum bodoh sambil mengelus kepala Yijun

"Uh!" Yijun melengos tak suka dan menjauhi Sehan dan Sehun

"Apa-apaan ini? Eh? Sehan tidak menangis lagi? Sini eomma gendong… Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Luhan yang sudah selesai mandi menggendong Sehan

"Ani, hyung…" Sehun hanya menoleh pada Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Hyung, tadi Yijun yang membuat Sehan berhenti menangis. Bahkan suami albinomu itu tidak berbuat apa-apa saat Sehan menangis." Lapor Kai pada Luhan

"Jjinjja? Hunnie, kenapa membiarkan Sehan begitu saja eoh? Kasihan dia… Untung ada Yijun.." Luhan mengecup gemas wajah Sehan

"Habisnya kalau aku menggendongnya, tak ada gunanya hyung. Dia hanya akan berhenti menangis kalau bersamamu, hyung…" jawab Sehun ringan

"Dasar kau ini! Biarkan saja ne, appamu memang nakal… Ayo bermain bersama eomma…" Luhan membawa Sehan yang tertawa di pelukannya

"Hah… Kapan kau akan menurut denganku, aegiya?" gumam Sehun sambil duduk lagi di sebelah Kai

"Haha… Nasibmu, Sehun-ah…" ejek Kai

"Dasar Kkamjong!" Sehun menghadiahi Kai pukulan dengan bantal

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanhyun dan Insoo sedang berpegangan tangan erat sambil menggerakan kaki mereka riang. Mereka menatap langit-langit. Sesekali kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir dua bayi ini.

Chen dan Xiumin datang dan bergabung dengan Sehan dan Kai di sofa. Xiumin tersenyum melihat Insoo dan Chanhyun.

"Insoo-ie.." Xiumin masuk ke tempat bermain, lalu menggendong Insoo

Chen tersenyum melihat Xiumin saat menggendong Insoo seperti saat hatinya dia sangat ingin Xiumin menggendong anak mereka sendiri, namun sampai saat ini Xiumin dan Chen belum pernah membicarakan tentang bayi secara serius.

"_Hyung… Apa kau sudah siap?" kata Chen dalam hati_

_**#FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUE!**_

Hay hay semua!

Ini lanjutannya.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

BAYI-BAYINYA UDAH LAHIR SEMUA!

Oiya, BTW banyak yang begitu seneng kalau Suho jadi uke. Mian di chapter sebelumnya aku belum ngasih liat sifat ukenya Suho. Haha… Suho itu sebenarnya sifatnya sangat ke-uke-uke-an. Kalau gak percaya, nonton aja EXO first box episode 1. Disitu ada Krisho moment. Itu lho, pas Kris buka kopernya, terus ada makanan. Nah, yang disebelahnya kan Lay, tapi yang disuapin makanannya malah si Suho yang di sebelahnya Lay *Lay duduknya tengah KrisHo*. Kalau KrisTao kan momentnya dimana-mana ada. Hehe… Kris kan sayang banget sama Tao. Tao juga manja banget sama Kris. Suho itu suka caper sama Kris, tapi tetep aja Kris perhatiannya sama Tao dan jangan lupakan sama Lay juga. Kris itu deket banget sama Lay, lho! Tapi Kris sendiri bilang kalau dia suka couple KrisTao… Next chapter aku bakal jelasin kenapa Kris bisa punya 3 uke.

Nah, buat yang nanya ntar uke lain pada hamil atau nggak, udah jelas kan kalo Lay gak? Jadi nanti yang lainnya bisa liat sendiri di next chap.. Hehe..

*smirk*

JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat yang udah REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE & BACA ff ini.

Aku tahu FF ini banyak kekurangan. Makasih udah ngasih respon positif buat ff ini….

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : **_**SH, ia, ceekuchiki, Guest, Maple fujoshi2309, Initial D 0326, kkamjongie, suhokim, wereyeolves, Cho Minhyun 137, CheartB, 14nindyehet, Guest, Byun Nope, EXOTICARMYsasha, Vita Wiliona Venus, asroyasrii, FriederichOfficial, exindira, ditstysandra, rossadilla17, delimandriyani, , kim soo jong, PikaaChuu, luludeer2009, HyunRa.**_

Maaf nggak bisa bales reviewnya. Tapi udah aku baca semuanya. Makasih banyaaakkk sama reviewnya… Moga-moga chapter ini dan end chapter bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan reders yaa…

Jangan lupa review lagi…

**SARANGHAEYO YEOREOBUN!**

REVIEW JUSEYO!

XOXO


	5. Happily Ever After

Cast : EXO Couple

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Para Uke hamil! Bagaimana nasib para seme? Apa saja ulah para uke yang sedang hamil? [Ganti Summary] [TOO HOT Side Story] WARNING! YAOI! MPREG! HUNHAN! KAISOO! CHANBAEK! CHENMIN! KRISHO! KRISTAO! KRISLAY!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**THE COUPLE IS MADE BY AUTHOR, SO DON'T BASH THE COUPLE! **_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

_**+EXO OT12 FOREVER+**_

**CHECK IT OUT!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

**[HAPPILY EVER AFTER]**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sehan berhenti menangis?" Kai menoleh dan menemukan Sehun terpaku melihat Yijun dan Sehan yang bertingkah lucu

"Kai! Yijun mencium anakku dan dia langsung berhenti menangis! Waa… Yijunnie, gomawo, ne?" Sehun langsung mendekati Yijun dan mencium pipinya

"AAA!" Yijun malah marah dan memukul Sehun

"Aw, Yijunnie… Jangan begitu pada ahjussi…" Sehun tersenyum bodoh sambil mengelus kepala Yijun

"Uh!" Yijun melengos tak suka dan menjauhi Sehan dan Sehun

"Apa-apaan ini? Eh? Sehan tidak menangis lagi? Sini eomma gendong… Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Luhan yang sudah selesai mandi langsung menggendong Sehan

"Ani, hyung…" Sehun hanya menoleh pada Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Hyung, tadi Yijun yang membuat Sehan berhenti menangis. Bahkan suami albinomu itu tidak berbuat apa-apa saat Sehan menangis." Lapor Kai pada Luhan

"Jjinjja? Hunnie, kenapa membiarkan Sehan begitu saja eoh? Kasihan dia… Untung ada Yijun.." Luhan mengecup gemas wajah Sehan

"Habisnya kalau aku menggendongnya, tak ada gunanya hyung. Dia hanya akan berhenti menangis kalau bersamamu, hyung…" jawab Sehun ringan

"Dasar kau ini! Biarkan saja ne, appamu memang nakal… Ayo bermain bersama eomma…" Luhan membawa Sehan yang tertawa di pelukannya

"Hah… Kapan kau akan menurut denganku, aegiya?" gumam Sehun sambil duduk lagi di sebelah Kai

"Haha… Nasibmu, Sehun-ah…" ejek Kai

"Dasar Kkamjong!" Sehun menghadiahi Kai pukulan dengan bantal

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanhyun dan Insoo sedang berpegangan tangan erat sambil menggerakan kaki mereka riang. Mereka menatap langit-langit. Sesekali kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir dua bayi ini.

Chen dan Xiumin datang dan bergabung dengan Sehan dan Kai di sofa. Xiumin tersenyum melihat Insoo dan Chanhyun.

"Insoo-ie.." Xiumin masuk ke tempat bermain, lalu menggendong Insoo

Chen tersenyum melihat Xiumin saat menggendong Insoo seperti saat hatinya dia sangat ingin Xiumin menggendong anak mereka sendiri, namun sampai saat ini Xiumin dan Chen belum pernah membicarakan tentang bayi secara serius.

"_Hyung… Apa kau sudah siap?" kata Chen dalam hati_

_**#FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[EXO'S DORM]**

Pagi yang cerah di dorm EXO. Para bayi sedang bermain. Tawa bayi terdengar nyaring dari tempat bermainnya. Seperti biasa, Sehan dan Yijun selalu bersama-sama. Sehan bermain permainan memasukan mainan ke dalam sebuah balok yang sudah dilubangi sesuai bentuk mainannya. Tak diragukan lagi, sepertinya otak jenius eommanya benar-benar menurun padanya. Ini terbukti dari kemahiran Sehan untuk memainkan permainan yang sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk bayi seusianya. Yijun duduk di samping Sehan sambil memainkan mobil-mobilan kesayangannya. Sedangkan Chanhyun sedang memakan biskuit bayi dan Insoo duduk diam. Sepertinya bayi perempuan montok satu ini sedang bingung ingin melakukan apa. Namun matanya langsung menangkap satu objek favoritnya di luar pagar tempat bermainnya. Insoo segera merangkak menuju objek favoritnya itu dengan tawa senang.

"Pa! Pa!" celoteh Insoo riang

Insoo sudah sampai di pagar tempat bermainnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan di pagar, seolah ingin merebut perhatian appanya yang sedang menonton TV. Tangannya mulai melepas pegangannya pada pagar lalu bergerak-gerak meraih Kai, namun tidak sampai.

"Pa! Pa!" seru Insoo girang

"Insooie? Omo! Kau bisa berdiri, nak? Wah! Nae aegi wanjeon jjang!" Kai berseru nyaring melihat Insoo berdiri tanpa berpegangan pada pagar

"Hihihi…" Insoo tertawa melihat Kai senang

Namun tiba-tiba keseimbangan Insoo terganggu dan Insoo pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Dahinya menghantam pagar. Insoo langsung menangis kencang karena kesakitan. Dahinya yang menghantam pagar langsung memerah.

"Ihik ihik… HUWAA!" tangis Insoo kencang

"Hiks.. Hiks… HUWAA!" Chanhyun juga ikut menangis melihat Insoo menangis

"Omo! Aegiya!" Kai segera menggendong Insoo yang menangis kencang

"Chanhyunie? Omo… Kau menangis karena Insoo juga menangis? Ayo bersama eomma…" Baekhyun langsung menggendong Chanhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya

Meskipun Kai sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menenangkan Insoo, Insoo tetap tak berhenti menangis. Chanhyun yang sudah tidak menangis menggerak-gerakan tangannya menunjuk Insoo. Baekhyun langsung mendekatkan Chanhyun pada Insoo, namun Insoo tetap tak berhenti menangis. Akhirnya Kyungsoo datang. Sepertinya Kyungsoo baru selesai mencuci piring di dapur. Ia masih memakai apron dan tangannya masih basah.

"Hyung… Eottheokke? Insoo tidak mau berhenti menangis…" Kai masih sibuk memutar tubuhnya agar Insoo berhenti menangis

"HUWAA! HUWAA!" tangis Insoo makin kencang

"Sini biar aku yang menggendongnya. Anak eomma kenapa menangis, hmm?" Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai mengeringkan tangannya segera mengambil alih Insoo dari Kai

Seketika tangis Insoo berangsur-angsur berhenti. Kyungsoo mengecup-ecup dahi Insoo yang memerah, lalu meniup-niupnya lembut. Dengan lembut Kyungsoo menghapus airmata di pipi tembam Insoo.

"Sstt… Princess yang cantik tidak boleh menangis… Nanti cantiknya hilang… Sudah tidak sakit kan, aegi? Lihat itu wajahnya jelek. Kalau Insoo jelek nanti Chanhyun tidak mau bermain dengan Insoo…" Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanhyun dalam gendongan Baekhyun

"…" Insoo hanya diam dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Kyungsoo, sepertinya ia malu pada Chanhyun. Wajah montoknya disembunyikan di dada Kyungsoo.

"Ah hyung, kenapa dia langsung berhenti menangis saat bersamamu? Aku merasa tak berguna sebagai appanya.." Kai menghela napasnya menahan kecewa karena Insoo tidak pernah mau berhenti menangis saat digendong olehnya

"Kau appa yang hebat, Kai…" Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu berjinjit mendekati Kai untuk mengecup pipi Kai sekilas

"Gomawo hyung. Hey baby, lain kali kau harus berhenti menangis saat appa menggendongmu, ne?" Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan juga mengecup pipi Insoo yang terasa lembab karena habis menangis

Insoo tak bergeming. Ternyata bayi montok itu tertidur. Sepertinya pelukan hangat dari eommanya membuat Insoo mengantuk dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Hyung, dia tertidur." Bisik Kai pelan sambil mengelus pipi Insoo yang masih lembab bekas sehabis terkena air mata

"Ara, aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo berjalan hati-hati ke dalam kamar agar Insoo tidak terbangun. Begitulah kebiasaan Insoo. Sedekat apapun Insoo dengan Kai, kalau sudah menangis hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menenangkan Insoo. Sehan juga sangat dekat dengan Luhan, namun tidak dekat dengan Sehun. Sehan itu semuanya hanya ingin bersama Luhan dan juga Yijun. Sehun sepertinya harus berusaha lebih ekstra untuk bisa meraih hati Sehan. Sehan terlalu lengket pada Luhan, saat senang, saat menangis, hanya Luhan yang ia mau. Ada-ada saja si mungil satu itu.

Sehan dan Yijun yang menyaksikan adegan Insoo dan Chanhyun menangis hanya diam dan pura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Luhan lewat. Luhan menggoda Sehan dengan memberinya kiss dari jauh. Sehan langsung kegirangan. Ia merangkak mendekati Luhan, namun Luhan sudah tak disana. Sehan merengek kecewa dan menangis.

"HUWAAA!" Sehan menangis kecewa karena ditinggalkan oleh Luhan

"Han.. Han.." Yijun berjalan mendekati Sehan sambil membawa boneka rilakkuma berwarna pink yang mirip dengan Pinku Pinku milik Sehun, namun ukurannya lebih kecil.

Boneka itu adalah boneka kesayangan Sehan. Yijun memeluk Sehan dan mencium bibir Sehan. Sehan langsung berhenti menangis. Sehan menatap Yijun dengan mata indahnya yang masih basah karena airmata. Yijun menepuk pelan pipi Sehan dan menyerahkan boneka pink itu pada Sehan. Sehan langsung tersenyum dan memeluk boneka pinknya gemas. Tak lupa Sehan memberi bonus kecupan di pipi Yijun, membuat Yijun—yang notabene jarang tersenyum—menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Sehan.

"Ck… Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa anakku bisa jatuh hati pada Yijun yang galak itu, eoh? Sehan bahkan tak pernah mau kucium.. Setiap kali kucium dia akan menangis." Sehun mendesah frustasi melihat adegan lovey dovey anaknya dan Yijun sambil berjongkok dengan wajah yang ia tumpukan pada kedua tangannya

"Sehun-ah, kau harus belajar menerimanya. Hwaiting, ne magnae?" Kai menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang sedang berjongkok menghadap tempat bermain bayi-bayi

"Sialan kau Kkamjong!" umpat Sehun kesal

"Jangan berkata kasar di depan bayi, Sehun-ah…" nasehat Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai pegal karena menggendong Chanhyun yang gemuk

"Chanhyunie! Ayo bermain bersama appa…" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merebut Chanhyun dari gendongan Baekhyun

"Pa!" Chanhyun berseru girang

"Hehehe.. Kau senang appa menggendongmu? Ayo bermain pesawat bersama appa!" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh gembul Chanhyun tinggi-tinggi seperti pesawat lalu mengayun-ayunnya hati-hati.

"Hahaha!" Chanhyun tertawa sangat nyaring

"Ahh, pinggangku…" Baekhyun memegangi pinggangnya pegal

Baekhyun duduk di sofa tempat Kai dan Sehun duduk saat ini. Wajahnya mengerut kesakitan ketika ia memijit pelan pinggang dan punggungnya.

"Ah… Kenapa Chanhyun sekarang sangat berat? Lama-lama pinggangku patah kalau menggendongnya terus-terusan…" curhat Baekhyun

"Habisnya kau selalu memberikannya biskuit setiap dia bermain. Bagaimana Chanhyun tidak bertambah gemuk?" ujar Kai sambil meniup kukunya santai

"Kan aku begitu agar Chanhyun tidak minta gendong terus. Kalau dia makan, dia pasti diam." Baekhyun berkelit

"Tapi dia akan semakin berat setiap kau akan menggendongnya karena kau selalu memberinya makan, hyung!" kini Sehun menimpali

"Ahh, kenapa kalian seolah menyalahkanku karena memberi Chanhyun biskuit? Aku eommanya, wajar saja aku menyayanginya dengan memberinya makan yang banyak. Aku tidak mau anakku kurus kering seperti Sehan!" seru Baekhyun membela diri

"Mwo? Anakku kurus kering? YA! Dasar Byun Baekhyun menyebalkan! Kenapa kau menyebut anakku kurus kering, eoh? Dia anak perempuan yang cantik asal kau tahu! Daripada anakmu gendut dan tidak menarik sama sekali!" semprot Luhan yang langsung sewot ketika anaknya dikatai kurus kering oleh Baekhyun

"MWO? Chanhyun itu sangat tampan! Meskipun dia gemuk, Chanhyun itu tampan seperti Chanyeol dan.. Dan juga karena aku tampan, makanya Chanhyun mewarisi ketampananku!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tak terima anaknya dikatakan tidak menarik

"Sudahlah, hyung! Jangan memulai pertengkaran yang tak penting. Lebih baik kau menggendongnya, karena Sehan sudah mulai jengah dalam gendonganku." Sehun menyodorkan Sehan—yang entah kapan berada dalam gendongannya—pada Luhan karena Sehan mulai marah dan berusaha menggapai-gapai Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya

"Arasseo… Sehannie rindu pada eomma, eoh? Naddo bogeoshipda…" Luhan mengecup Sehan dengan penuh cinta

"Ma!" Sehan mengecup pipi Luhan, seolah membalas kecupan Luhan

"Saranghae…" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehan, lalu menggesek-gesekan pipinya pada pipi Sehan

Yang lain hanya memandang kemesraan dua makhluk ajaib yang tengah bermesraan itu dengan pandangan malas—tak termasuk Sehun yang malah ikut-ikutan memeluk Sehan dan Luhan. Benar-benar keluarga aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah ulang tahun Sehan, Insoo dan Chanhyun yang lahir pada hari yang sama, terjadi suatu kegaduhan di dorm EXO. Seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol akan membuat kegaduhan di dapur bersama dengan magnae line, yaitu Kai dan Sehun. Belum lagi ocehan-ocehan dari bibir bayi-bayi yang terlihat sedang kelaparan. Sehan yang manja di pagi hari sedang digendong Luhan, Chanhyun yang menangis kelaparan bersama Insoo, serta Yijun yang rewel sedang ditenangkan oleh Kris. Suho memijit pelipisnya pelan, mencoba menahan kesabaran ketika anaknya rewel dan para member berisik di saat yang bersamaan.

"KRIS GEGE! GEGE!" teriak Tao dari dalam kamar mandi yang sukses menambah kegaduhan di dorm EXO pagi itu

"Ada apa lagi dengan Tao?" Suho mendesah frustasi

"GEGE! GEGE! CEPAT KEMARI!" seru Tao lagi

"Hhh… Suho-ya, bisa kau tenangkan Yijun? Sepertinya Tao ingin aku menemaninya mandi." Ujar Kris sambil menyerahkan Yijun yang masih rewel pada Suho

"Arasseo." Ujar Suho pelan

Suho menatap anaknya yang tampan itu dengan tatapan frustasi, membuat Yijun langsung terdiam dan balas menatap Suho. Well, sepertinya sedang terjadi telepati antara ibu dan anak ini. Yijun seolah mengerti kalau eommanya sedang pusing, sehingga ia berhenti merengek dan kini malah memeluk Suho. Tanpa berkata apapun, Suho tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karena meskipun Yijun masih kecil, Yijun sudah bisa mengerti situasi.

"AKU AKAN JADI APPA LAGI!" seru Kris dari dalam kamar mandi

"MWO? TAO HAMIL?" seru member lain

Dan para bayi yang tadinya berceloteh ria, kini hanya bisa diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tak bisa berhenti bersyukur setelah mengetahui kehamilan Tao. Awalnya, ia pikir Tao memanggilnya untuk meminta menemani mandi seperti biasa. Namun ternyata di dalam Tao hanya tersenyum lebar—dengan pakaian lengkap tentunya—dan tak terlihat seperti orang yang berniat mandi. Tao hanya diam dan menyerahkan sebuah alat kecil dengan panjang sekitar 15 cm bertanda '+' pada Kris. Kris langsung saja berteriak kegirangan karena ia akan punya anak lagi dan langsung memeluk serta menciumi Tao. Kris dan semua member sangat bersukacita mendengar berita ini.

Kebahagiaan para member semakin bertambah ketika Xiumin juga menyusul Tao. Xiumin dinyatakan hamil setelah pingsan sehabis perform. Usia kandungan mereka selisih 2 bulan. Pada masa-masa kehamilan Tao dan Xiumin tidak terjadi perubahan mood. Tao tetap manja dan Xiumin tetap pendiam. Untung saja mereka patuh dan tidak pernah menolah asupan gizi yang disediakan oleh member lainnya. Dan untuk kehamilan 2 uke kali ini, hanya Tao dan Xiumin yang vacuum dari aktivitas EXO. Yang lain masih beraktivitas seperti biasa seperti pemotretan, reality show dan aktivitas lain yang dilakukan artis pada umumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para member pun tiba. Tao melahirkan seorang anak perempuan cantik yang diberi nama Wu Zifan—bukan Chifan yang berarti makan siang—oleh Kris. Namun Tao menolak nama indah itu dan bersikeras untuk memberi nama anak perempuannya dengan nama Wu Panda. Pada akhirnya Kris mengalah dan hanya mendaftarkan nama Wu Zifan pada akta kelahirannya dan akan memanggil anak perempuannya itu dengan panggilan Panda, sesuai keinginan Tao. Tao begitu bahagia karena dia sudah punya bayi sendiri.

Dan wajah anak mereka merupakan perpaduan sempurna antara Kris dan Tao. Mata berkantung yang persis dengan milik Tao, hidung tinggi milik Kris dan juga bibir yang persis dengan bibir Kris terlihat begitu indah berpadu di wajah Panda. Suho dan Lay ikut senang dengan kelahiran Panda. Yijun juga terlihat antusias dengan kelahiran adiknya. Yijun terlihat senang mendapat adik perempuan yang cantik seperti Panda.

Xiumin menyusul 2 bulan kemudian. Bayi laki-laki yang dilahirkannya diberi nama Kim Jongmin. Jongmin lahir dengan berat 3,5 kg. Xiumin menangis ketika pertama kali menggendong Jongmin. Ia sungguh terharu karena pada akhirnya ia punya anak bersama dengan Chen.

_**#FLASHBACK ON**_

_***KRISTAOLAYHO STORY***_

"Kris! Ayo temani aku menemui manajer hyung!"

"Kris, kau mau duduk bersamaku?"

"Kris! Kita leader, jadi kita harus bersama-sama!"

"Kris!"

Begitulah rengekan Suho pada Kris yang sudah pasti membuat Kris jengah. Pasalnya, saat itu ia sedang ingin bersama-sama dengan Tao atau Lay. Namun rengekan Suho membuatnya harus menahan hasrat untuk bersama-sama dengan Tao ataupun Lay.

Sampai suatu hari Suho menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris. Suho menarik Kris ke dapur lalu menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kris, sassireun… Nan neol johahae…" aku Suho

PRANG! Suara benda pecah mengalihkan perhatian Kris dan Suho yang tengah berbicara serius di dapur. Begitu Kris dan Suho menoleh ke sumber suara, ada Tao yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tao seperti orang salah tingkah. Ia segera membereskan pecahan kaca dengan buru-buru hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya terluka.

"AW!" Tao meringis

"Tao!" Suho dan Kris segera mendekati Tao

Suho mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca yang dibuat Tao, sedangkan Kris langsung membawa Tao ke wastafel dan mencuci luka Tao dengan hati-hati. Tao dan Kris sama-sama meringis melihat luka di jari telunjuk Tao terbilas air. Ternyata luka Tao masih menngeluarkan darah. Kris segera mengemut jari Tao yang terluka dengan lembut.

'_Gege, wo ai ni..' Tao berkata dalam hati sambil menatap Kris yang begitu sabar merawatnya_

Suho langsung datang membawakan plester luka untuk Tao dan memasangkannya dengan hati-hati pada telunjuk Tao. Mereka bertiga segera mengambil tempat di meja makan yang tengah kosong.

"Ada apa, Tao? Kenapa tiba-tiba memecahkan gelas?" Tanya Suho lembut

"A-aniya… Aku hanya ingin minum.. T-tapi aku melihat dan mendengar percakapan kalian hyung, mianhae.. Aku terkejut makanya gelasnya jatuh… Hehe.." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum—paksa—sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya

"…" Kris dan Suho terdiam

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi, maaf sudah merepotkam kalian." Tao segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan mereka, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kris

"Tunggu." Ujar Kris dengan suara beratnya

Kini wajah Kris berubah menjadi lebih serius dan menyeramkan dibanding yang tadi. Suho dan Tao langsung menunduk dan takut pada Kris.

"Tao, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Mwo? A-apa maksudmu, ge? Molasseoyo.." Tao semakin menunduk takut

"Tak usah berkelit, Tao. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kemarin aku tak sengaja membaca buku harianmu karena kau lupa menutupnya." Kata Kris

Tubuh Tao menegang. Kris membaca buku hariannya? Tao mendadak mulas. Ia bingung harus berkata apa saat ini. Tao akhirnya membuka suaranya

"Ne, Kris ge. Saranghae." Kata Tao sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya

"EH?" ini bukan suara Suho, tapi Lay

Suara Lay membuat ketiganya menoleh pada Lay yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Lay menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa tadi? Tao menyukai Kris?" seru Lay cukup nyaring

"Lay.." ucap Kris

"Ini apa Kris?" Lay menatap nyalang Kris sambil membanting belanjaannya di lantai dengan kasar

"Lay, dengarkan aku.." Kris segera menghampiri Lay yang terlihat marah

Dan timbullah pertengkaran berbahasa mandarin antara Lay dan Kris. Tentu saja Suho tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Kris dan Lay. Tao sendiri hanya diam sambil menatap dua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu. Sesekali dahinya berkerut ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Kris dan Lay di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya Tao tak tahan dan langsung menyela

"Kau harus memilih, Yifan ge..." ujar Tao dalam bahasa mandarin

"…" Suho mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil menatap Tao dengan tatapan tak mengerti

"…Antara aku, Suho hyung atau Lay gege.." kini Tao berbicara dalam bahasa korea

Kris melotot pada Tao, begitu pula Suho dan Lay. Suho akhirnya baru mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris dan Lay yang bertengkar tadi. Suho beranggapan bahwa Lay cemburu karena mendengar Tao juga menyukai Kris. 'Mungkin saja Kris dan Lay sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?' Pikir Suho.

Kris terdiam menatap lantai. Hati dan otaknya kacau balau saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih. Jujur saja, Ia mencintai Lay dan telah menyatakan isi hatinya pada Lay beberapa hari lalu, meskipun belum dijawab oleh Lay. Disisi lain, Ia juga mencintai Tao—lebih dari sekedar dari hyung ke dongsaeng. Dan segala kebersamaannya dengan Suho saat bersama-sama memimpin EXO sebagai leader perlahan membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hatinya. Kris termenung lama. Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Kris menjambak rambutnya kasar. Ia sangat bingung sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa…" jawab Kris lemah setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pikirannya

"…" ketiga namja yang sedang menunggu jawaban Kris tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Mereka masih menunggu Kris dengan sabar

"Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian. Itu akan menyakiti 2 lainnya. Aku tak bisa. Mianhae." Jawab Kris lemah sambil tertunduk

"Siapa di antara kami bertiga yang kau cintai?" tanya Suho dengan tatapan penuh harap

Kris terdiam lagi. Ia yakin kalau perasaannya tidak salah. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Lay, Suho dan Tao bergantian.

"Aku mencintai kalian bertiga." Jawabnya final

"MWO?" ketiganya berseru heboh

"Tidak bisa, Kris. Kau harus memilih!" ucap Lay cepat

"Aniya. Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian. Maafkan aku karena aku begitu egois, tapi… Hanya ada 2 pilihan. Kalian bertiga menjadi kekasihku, atau kita hanya bisa seperti ini saja, tanpa hubungan yang jelas. Aku tidak sanggup menyakiti kalian apabila aku hanya memilih salah satu dari kalian. Berbeda kalau kalian bertiga menjadi kekasihku, aku akan berusaha untuk berlaku seadil-adilnya. Aku tahu ini sangat egois, neomu mianhae.." ucap Kris dengan gaya cool-galaxy yang menjadi ciri khasnya

Kris sadar, mana mungkin ketiganya rela dimadu. Kris pasrah apabila ketiganya tak mau dijadikan kekasih olehnya. Kris pun hanya menunduk lemah menunggu keputusan 3 orang yang ia cintai di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Suho, Lay dan Tao terdiam. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu tiba-tiba senyum terkembang di bibir mereka bertiga.

"KAMI MAU JADI KEKASIHMU!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan

"EH?" Kris menatap ketiganya tak percaya

Ketiganya langsung mendekati Kris dan memeluknya erat. Kris langsung tertawa bahagia. Ia balas memeluk erat Lay, Suho dan Tao.

"Saranghae Kris!"  
"Wo ai ni Yifan ge!"

"Wo hen ai ni Duizhang!"

Mereka pun berpelukan cukup lama.

_***KRISTAOLAYHO STORY END***_

_**#FLASHBACK OFF**_

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

_\/ PCA [POJOK CURHAT AUTHOR] \/_

ENDING MACAM APA INI? WTH!

Mianhae endingnya gaje. :(

Maaf banget buat keterlambatan update. Aku sadar FF ini bener-bener ngaret nan lelet.

Rencana awal, aku penbgen ngepost FF ini tanggal 22 Mei, sama kayak ultahnya Suho eomma.

Tapi berita tentang Kris Appa bener-bener bikin aku shock & down & bener-bener melankolis selama satu minggu full. Bahkan buat ngetik tulisan 'Kris' aja aku langsung geter-geter terus nangis kejer #lebay. Sebenernya aku masih sedih, tapi aku cuma bisa pasrah, apapun yang terjadi aku tetep stay with EXO.

Selain gak sanggup lanjutin karena sedih, aku juga sibuk banget sama perpisahan di sekolah. Ada Farewell Party, Goes to Bali sampe acara wisuda. Bahkan aku nggak bener-bener nggak bisa buka laptop di Bali, meskipun udah bela-belain kubawa ke Bali. Yah, meski sibuk, tapi acara-acara tadi bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini dan sedikit ngehibur aku dari masalah Kris.

Nah sekarang moodku lagi bagus banget soalnya aku keterima SNMPTN di UGM! #wink

Apalagi di sekolahku yang lolos SNMPTN Cuma 4 orang, termasuk aku. Seneng bukan main. Nilaiku juga lumayan, meskipun nilai UN-nya gak bagus-bagus amat, tapi tetep bagus kok.

Aduh, maaf ya, aku malah nyampah di sini…

**너무 감사합니다 여러분들****!**

Gomawo buat semua yang udah favorite, follow & review di FF abal + gaje ini…

Gamsahae buat apresiasi positif kalian buat FF ini.

Mianhae gak bisa nyebutin kalian satu persatu, tapi aku berterima kasih banget atas dukungan kalian buat FF ini.

Maaf kalau FF gak sesuai harapan & terkesan maksa.

Yah pokoknya neomu neomu gamsahae!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Bye-bye!

Sampai jumpa di next FF!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**+BONUS+**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP 14 YEARS LATER**_

Kini anak-anak sudah beranjak remaja. Yijun tumbuh sebagai namja tampan nan dingin yang digilai banyak yeoja di sekolahnya. Yijun mempunyai _track record_ yang tak main-main dalam pendidikannya. Yijun meraih peringkat pertama—bahkan mengalahkan Sehan dan belum pernah tergeser—sejak SD. Peringkat Sehan selalu berada di bawah Yijun. Ini adalah hasil kerja keras Yijun yang sangat giat belajar. Suho juga selalu mengajari Yijun dan memberi Yijun nutrisi dan obat-obatan yang baik untuk perkembangan otak, sehingga kemampuannya jauh di atas Sehan yang kepandaiannya murni diwariskan oleh Luhan, Yijun mendapatkan kepandaiannya dengan berusaha keras.

Sehan tumbuh menjadi yeoja cantik jelita yang tetap manja dan tidak pernah akur dengan Sehun, appanya. Tubuhnya tinggi, langsing dan berkulit putih pucat seperti kulit Sehun. Sehan adalah anak yang jenius, beragam piala telah ia koleksi sejak masih duduk di bangku TK. Sehan tumbuh menjadi sosok yeoja sempurna yang dipuja oleh namja-namja di sekolahnya. Ia manja, namun berpembawaan ceria. Senyuman Sehan benar-benar indah dan cantik.

Insoo tumbuh menjadi yeoja manis bermata besar, benar-benar duplikat sempurna dari Kyungsoo versi yeoja, bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih nan halus. Sayangnya, Insoo adalah anak pemalu dan tidak begitu populer di sekolahnya. Insoo memang cukup cerdas, namun ia tak memiliki bakat berlebihan dalam menyanyi ataupun menari. Hal ini membuat Insoo menjadi anak pemalu dan juga pendiam. Insoo hanya anggota paduan suara di SMA-nya.

Chanhyun tumbuh sangat tampan, bahkan ketampanannya menyaingi Yijun yang memang memiliki gen yang sangat bagus dari Kris dan Suho. Chanhyun bertubuh tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang bagus, seperti Chanyeol. Yijun pun demikian, hanya saja tubuhnya tidak sekekar Chanhyun.

Panda tumbuh menjadi yeoja manis yang sangat manja dan polos, persis dengan Tao. Dan Panda sangat dekat dengan Yijun. Perlu diketahui bahwa Yijun sangat menyayangi Panda. Yijun adalah oppa yang sangat baik untuk Panda. Yijun yang dingin mampu dilunakkan oleh kepolosan Panda.

Sedangkan Jongmin sedikit berbeda. Ternyata Jongmin dikaruniai tubuh yang tinggi, meski gen kedua orangtuanya tidak demikian. Jongmin bahkan menjelma sebagai atlet sepak bola di sekolahnya. Ia juga merangkap sebagai vokalis band rock sekolah di SMP-nya karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam mencapai nada-nada tinggi dengan powerful—warisan kedua orangtuanya. Jongmin sangat populer dan keren, meskipun dia adalah magnae di antara anak-anak dari member EXO.

Mereka ber 6 tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang _multitalent_ dan _good-looking_. Di usia remaja mereka, mereka juga merasakan cinta pada umumnya. Panda diam-diam menyukai Jongmin, namun Yijun merasa bahwa Jongmin adalah playboy, sehingga Yijun melarang Panda untuk dekat-dekat dengan Jongmin. Ini membuat hubungan antara Yijun dan Jongmin tidak begitu harmonis, ditambah lagi sifat Yijun yang keras dan sifat heboh Jongmin yang bertolak belakang.

Hari itu, Yijun dan Chanyeol sedang melakukan pertandingan basket antar SMA. Meskipun masih kelas 1, kemampuan mereka sudah diakui oleh SMA mereka karena prestasi olahraga yang mereka raih selama SMP. Sehan dan Insoo menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut dengan bersemangat.

"KYAA! CHANHYUN TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriak Sehan

"…"

Insoo hanya diam menatap dua namja tampan yang sedang bertanding tersebut. Dalam hati ia sangat mengagumi Chanhyun. Chanhyun adalah sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil. Sejak dulu mereka selalu bersama, namun akhir-akhir ini Sehan seolah merebut Chanhyun darinya. Dulu saat mereka kecil, Chanhyun adalah anak gemuk dan sering diejek teman-temannya. Insoo selalu ada di samping Chanhyun saat Chanhyun diejek oleh teman-temannya. Sampai saat Chanhyun tumbuh semakin tampan setiap harinya. Insoo mulai jatuh hati pada sahabatnya itu, namun karena sifat pemalunya, Insoo tak pernah menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Chanhyun. Sayangnya Chanhyun sepertinya benar-benar hanya menganggap Insoo sebagai sahabat saja.

Lamunan Insoo terhenti ketika tanda peringatan pertandingan selesai berbunyi nyaring. Tim Yijun dan Chanhyun menang telak. Mereka segera berlari ke bangku penonton dan menghampiri Sehan, Insoo dan Panda. Sehan menyambut Yijun dan Chanhyun dengan antusias. Sehan dan Insoo memegang sebotol air mineral dingin di tangan mereka. Yijun hampir saja mengambil air mineral di tangan Sehan, namun Sehan malah memberikannya pada Chanhyun.

"Chanyunie… Ini untukmu ne? Kau pasti lelah." Sehan tersenyum manis, menampakan eyesmilenya cantiknya

"Eh? Gomawo yeppeo!" Chanhyun terkekeh menerima minuman dari Sehan

"Chanhyun juga tampan! Meotjinde!" seru Sehan sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya dan dibalas usapan lembut Chanhyun di kepalanya

"…" Yijun terdiam

Lagi-lagi Insoo kalah start dari Sehan. Insoo menunduk kecewa. Ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan melihat Yijun yang sedang menatap sendu Sehan. Dengan bergetar, Insoo menyodorkan minuman yang dipegangnya pada Yijun. Yijun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Insoo. Dengan kasar ia merebut air mineral itu dan meminumnya cepat. Insoo membulatkan matanya yang besar itu karena bingung, lalu segera menundukan kepalanya. Ia sadar bahwa Yijun tak menyukainya. Sejak kecil Yijun selalu dingin padanya. Insoo tahu itu. Insoo pun emutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Perlu diketahui, para member EXO sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Mereka tinggal di rumah atau apartemen pribadi mereka masing-masing bersama dengan anak-anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**[KAISOO'S APARTMENT]**

"HIKS!" Insoo menangis tersedu di dalam kamarnya

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan melewati kamar putri kesayangannya itu langsung mengintip dan menemukan Insoo sedang menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Ini bukan sekali dua kali Insoo menangis seperti ini. Kyungsoo sedih melihat anaknya bersedih seperti ini.

"Insooie…" Kyungsoo membuka kamar Insoo dan menghampiri Insoo di tempat tidurnya

"Hiks… Eomma..!" Insoo langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan menangis kencang

"Ada apa, chagi? Kau ingin menceritakannya pada eomma atau tidak, hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus kepala Insoo penuh kasih sayang

"…" Insoo masih sesenggukan

"Baiklah, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan menangis lagi, chagi… Kalau Insoo menangis, wajah Insoo jadi jelek. Nanti kalau Chanhyun tidak menyukai Insoo lagi bagaimana?" Hibur Kyungsoo setengah bercanda

"Eomma nappeun! Aku memang sudah jelek. Menangis atau tidak aku tetap saja jelek. Tidak ada namja yang suka padaku. Chanhyun tidak pernah suka padaku, eomma. Semua namja hanya suka pada Sehan! Sehan lebih cantik, lebih tinggi, lebih pandai daripada aku. Hiks… EOMMA!" Insoo menangis tambah kencang

"Mworago? Insoo jelek? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Insoo itu tidak jelek. Lihat wajah eomma yang sangat mirip denganmu, apa eomma jelek?" Kyungsoo heran dengan pengakuan Insoo

"…" Insoo mengangguk, membenarkan kalau Kyungsoo jelek

"Mwo? Astaga, anak ini! Ck! Baiklah, eomma akan panggilkan appamu. Sepertinya princess eomma sedang krisis kepercayaan diri. Biar appa yang mengatasinya."

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan Insoo dan mencari Kai di penjuru apartmentnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kai masuk ke dalam kamar Insoo.

"HEY, PRINCESS! Kenapa bersedih, hmm? Coba ceritakan pada appamu yang tampan ini, apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi." Kai segera melompat ke tempat tidur Insoo dan memeluk putrinya yang masih sesenggukan

"Appa... Aku jelek ya?" tanya Insoo pelan

"Mwo? Jeolddae aniya! Kim Insoo anak dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo tidak jelek. Anak appa tidak jelek. Apa Insoo tidak melihat bahwa appa setampan ini, eoh? Anak Kim Jongin tidak mungkin jelek karena memiliki appa setampan aku." sahut Kai dengan sangat percaya diri

"Appa… Ketampanan appa dan wajahku tentu saja tidak ada hubungannya. Aku kan mirip dengan eomma, bukan appa." Insoo menghela napas frustasi. Kadang ia merasa appanya itu terlalu kekanakan.

"Ah, kau benar, chagi… Tapi kau dan juga eommamu tidak jelek, sungguh! Appa berani bersumpah. Eommamu adalah namja termanis yang pernah appa temui seumur hidup appa." Kai berpuitis ria

"Ya, dan itu alasan kalian menikah. Aku sudah tahu. Appa sudah menceritakannya berulang kali. Bukan itu yang aku butuhkan sekarang, appa! Aku hanya butuh, ehm… Mungkin pindah? Pindah ke suatu tempat yang jauh supaya aku tidak usah bertemu dengan Sehan, Yijun, ataupun… Chanhyun…?" Insoo menatap Kai

"Hey hey hey! Ada apa dengan princess appa, eoh? Lalu kenapa juga Chanhyun ikut dijauhi? Ada apa denganmu dan Chanhyun? Biasanya kalian sangat lengket dan selalu bersama-sama. Ada apa, hmm?" Kai balas menatap Insoo

"Sepertinya Chanhyun menyukai Sehan. Chanhyun sekarang lebih dekat dengan Sehan. Aku sering ditinggal sendirian." Insoo langsung terdiam setelah mengatakannya

"Lalu, apa hubungannya Chanhyun menyukai Sehan, dan wajahmu?"

"Appa, jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Jelas saja Chanhyun menyukai Sehan karena Sehan jauh lebih cantik dariku. Chanhyun pasti lebih menyukai Sehan daripada aku karena aku jelek dan Sehan cantik." Insoo mendesah putus asa

"Aigoo… Jadi princess appa cemburu karena Chanhyun dekat dengan Sehan? Insoo menyukai Chanhyun, geurae?" Kai mengerling nakal pada Insoo, yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan cukup keras di lengannya

"…" wajah Insoo memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Chagi, dengarkan appa. Seandainya Chanhyun memang lebih dekat dengan Sehan, jangan putus asa begitu saja. Kalau Insoo sudah tidak ingin memperjuangkan Chanhyun, masih banyak namja tampan yang lain di luar sana. Apa Insoo lupa kalau ada Taeho, anak dari Minho dan Taemin ahjussi? Ia juga tak kalah tampan dengan Chanhyun. Yang jelas, kau harus percaya diri. Arasseo?" nasihat Kai

"Arasseo, appa.."

"Kalau begitu, hapus airmatamu dan ayo ke ruang makan. Eomma sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi. Kajja!" Kai menarik tangan Insoo

Insoo memang mungil, tubuhnya hanya setinggi setengah dari lengan atas tangan Kai (?). Insoo seolah benar-benar jelmaan Kyungsoo versi yeoja. Mereka bertiga pun makan dengan damai dan penuh canda tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu hari minggu. Sehan meminta Chanhyun menemaninya belanja dan jalan-jalan. Tentu saja Chanhyun dengan senang hati mengiyakan ajakan yeoja secantik Sehan. Mereka berkeliling Dongdaemun-gu, mencari baju untuk Sehan. Sehan mengapit tangan Chanhyun dengan manja sepanjang jalan. Terkadang Sehan mencobakan beberapa baju untuk Chanhyun. Mereka tertawa bersama, lalu melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka—mungkin nama lainnya kencan. Saat mereka melewati sebuah toko boneka, Chanhyun mendadak berhenti. Matanya tertuju pada boneka burung hantu yang terpajang di etalase toko tersebut.

"Waeyo, Chanhyunnie?" tanya Sehan

"Aku ingin membelikan itu untuk Insoo." Chanhyun melepaskan tangan kanan Sehan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, lalu segera memasuki toko itu

Sehan tertunduk. Sepertinya ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk merebut hati Chanhyun. Tak lama kemudian Chanhyun keluar dari toko itu dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi boneka burung hantu. Chanhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung menggandeng Sehan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SIAL!" umpat Yijun kesal

Sejak tadi ia menghubungi Sehan, namun tak kunjung dibalas. Yijun membanting handphonenya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Panda yang sedang bermain game handphonenya di atas tempat tidur Yijun tentu saja kaget.

"Oppa? Wae geuraeyo?" Panda menatap oppanya heran

"Amudeo aniya… Kkokjeonghajima.." Yijun tersenyum kecil, lalu menekuk kembali wajah tampannya

"Apa karena Sehan eonnie?" tanya Panda penasaran

"…" Yijun tak menjawab

"Apa Sehan eonnie menjauhi oppa?"

"Ne. Dan Itu semua karena ia jatuh pada pesona Chanhyun! Apakah aku kurang tampan, Panda-ya?" tanya Yijun sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi

"Yijun oppa tampan. Sangat tampan, malah. Menurutku, Sehan eonnie punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia menjauhi oppa dan mendekati Chanhyun oppa." Kata Panda sambil melanjutkan bermain gamenya

"Maksudmu…?" Yijun mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"Apa oppa dan Sehan eonnie sudah berpacaran secara resmi? Seorang yeoja itu butuh pengakuan oppa. Sehan eonnie pasti lelah karena harus menunggu pernyataan cinta dari oppa. Makanya ia memilih untuk mendekati namja lain." Ujar Panda tenang

Usia Yijun dan Panda yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun membuat keduanya biasa mencurahkan isi hati masing-masing. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Panda yang manja justru akan terlihat sangat dewasa dalam memberi masukan untuk Yijun. Yijun sangat bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Panda yang bisa ia lindungi sekaligus mampu diandalkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Mereka tak pernah mempersalahkan perbedaan eomma kandung di antara mereka. Bagi mereka, Lay, Tao dan Suho adalah eomma mereka dan Kris adalah appa mereka. Yijun tersenyum.

"Gomawo, baby Panda… Oppa sangat menyayangimu." CUP! Yijun mengecup dahi Panda penuh kasih

"YA! Oppa, kau belum mandi!" Panda mendorong tubuh Yijun yang berbau tidak sedap agar menjauh darinya

Yijun tertawa sejenak karena berhasil menggoda adik kesayangannya, lalu bergegas mandi. Yijun memutuskan untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#NEXT DAY**_

**[SCHOOL]**

"CHANHYUNNIE!" seru Sehan memanggil Chanhyun yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya

"Ada apa Sehannie?" tanya Chanhyun

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar saja?" tanya Sehan pelan

"Ne!"

Chanhyun pamit pada teman-temannya dan menghampiri Sehan. Sehan ternyata mengajaknya ke pojok taman sekolah yang cukup sepi. Chanhyun merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sehan-ah, ada ap—!"

CHU~! Chanhyun begitu terkejut karena Sehan dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerahnya dan menciumnya. Hey, itu ciuman pertama Chanhyun kalau kalian ingin tahu. Sehan segera melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Chanhyun dan berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Chanhyunie, saranghae…" Sehan mengatakannya dengan cepat sambil terus menunduk

"Mwo?"

"Apa Chanhyun mau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Sehan sambil menatap Chanhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap

Chanhyun terdiam. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dua orang itu—Yijun dan Insoo—menatap tak percaya ke arah Chanhyun dan Sehan yang masih terdiam. Yijun meremas kasar coklat dan sekotak cincin yang ia pegang. Sedangkan Insoo mencoba menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit melihat Sehan mencium Chanhyun. Belum sempat menahan airmatanya, tubuhnya menegang ketika Yijun menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Mianhae, Sehannnie… Aku menyukai Insoo… Neomu mianhae…" jawab Chanhyun akhirnya

Tiba-tiba suara aneh membuat Sehan dan Chanhyun membuat mereka segera menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Yijun mencium Insoo dengan penuh gairah

"EUMPH!" Insoo menjerit tertahan

"INSOO!/YIJUN!" seru Chanhyun dan Sehan berbarengan

Insoo segera mendorong tubuh Yijun agar tautan bibir mereka segera terlepas. Insoo menatap Yijun tak percaya dan langsung menangis. Yijun yang hatinya sedang kalut segera memeluk Insoo dan menenangkannya. Dada Chanhyun dan Sehan begitu nyeri melihat adegan itu.

"Mulai saat ini… Aku dan Insoo berpacaran. Jangan mengganggu kami lagi…" Yijun mengatakannya dengan nada tegas, tanpa sedikitpun menatap Chanhyun dan Sehan

Yijun segera membawa Insoo menjauh dari tenpat itu. Sehan segera jatuh terduduk. Kini ia baru sadar rasa sakit ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang benar-benar disayanginya. Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata rusanya. Chanhyun sendiri masih menatap punggung Insoo dan Yijun yang semakin lama makin tak terlihat dipandangannya yang mengabur akibat airmata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanhyun berjalan lesu saat kembali ke kelasnya. Begitu duduk di bangku miliknya, Chanhyun langsung terdiam memandang sebuah kado berisi boneka burung hantu yang rencananya akan ia hadiahkan pada Insoo hari ini. Namun rencananya gagal total. Chanhyun menutup matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Insoo-ya… Saranghae…" bisiknya pelan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehan masuk kelas dengan mata sembab. Kebetulan ia sekelas dengan Insoo dan juga Yijun. Moodnya bertambah rusak saat ini. Ia segera duduk di bangkunya dan mencoba serius dalam mengikuti pelajaran, meskipun gagal karena ia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yijun.

"Yijun-ah, mianhae… Saranghae…" ucapnya pelan—nyaris berbisik—tak peduli Yijun dapat mendengarnya atau tidak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin kita bisa berteman." Ucap Chanhyun sambil menatap sendu Insoo dan Yijun yang sedang tertawa bersama dari kejauhan

"Ne. Chinguya." Sehan yang duduk di sebelah Chanhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Chanhyun

"Ne. Chinguya!" seru Chanhyun

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Setidaknya ini awal yang baik untuk mereka, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kita tidak akan jadi besan, hyung…"—Sehun

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar, Hun-ah.. Anak kita sudah menemukan pasangannya masing-masing.."—Suho

.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi aku akan menjadi mertua dari si tampan Yijun, eoh?"—Kai

.

.

.

.

"Yeppeo Panda, jadi pacarku, ne?" tawar Jongmin

"Aku mau, tapi kau harus bilang ke oppaku." Jawab Panda malu-malu

"Si galak itu? Ah tidak jadi saja!" ucap Jongmin enteng

"MWO?" Panda melotot marah

"Ani-ani, chagi, aku bercanda.. HAHAHA!" tawa troll Jongmin benar-benar memekakkan telinga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**DAN MEREKA BENAR-BENAR HIDUP BAHAGIA SELAMANYA!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**KKEUT!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**REAL END!**

_**REVIEW JUSEYO!**_

Jangan minta sequel ya readers…

Aku sudah buntu ide tentang FF ini…

#PEACE *.* V

NEXT FF kemungkinan Chanbaek atau Kaisoo…

SEEYA!

XOXO


	6. Bonus

Cast : EXO Couple + Their Child

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Para bayi EXO sudah beranjak remaja. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh EXO member untuk mengatasi permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh anak-anak mereka? [Ganti Summary] [TOO HOT Side Story] WARNING! YAOI! MPREG! HUNHAN! KAISOO! CHANBAEK! CHENMIN! KRISHO! KRISTAO! KRISLAY!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**THE COUPLE IS MADE BY AUTHOR, SO DON'T BASH THE COUPLE! **_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

_**+EXO OT12 FOREVER+**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_\/ PCA [POJOK CURHAT AUTHOR] \/_

Hai-hai readerdeul!

Aku mau menebus kesalahan di ending chapter kemarin yang aneh bin nggantung.

Aku sadar kalo ending chap kemarin malah bikin readers bertanya-tanya.

'kok si Chanhyun sama Sehan gak pacaran?'

'yah, kenapa Sehan gak sama Yijun?'

'Yijun kok tiba-tiba nyium Insoo?'

Dan bla-bla-blah…

Aduh, aku tahu ini memang murni kesalahanku yang gak jelas bngt bkin ending…

Jeongmal mianhaeyo…

:(

Nah, untuk menebus kesalahanku di chapter kemarin, aku bawain bonus yang full..

Sekalian juga buat nampilin member EXO di masa remaja anak-anak mereka yang kemarin belum muncul kayak Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, sama KrisTaoLayHo.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EXO SARANGHAJA!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA…**_

"Mianhae, Sehannnie… Aku menyukai Insoo… Neomu mianhae…" jawab Chanhyun akhirnya

Tiba-tiba suara aneh membuat Sehan dan Chanhyun membuat mereka segera menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Yijun mencium Insoo dengan penuh gairah

"EUMPH!" Insoo menjerit tertahan

"INSOO!/YIJUN!" seru Chanhyun dan Sehan berbarengan

Insoo segera mendorong tubuh Yijun agar tautan bibir mereka segera terlepas. Insoo menatap Yijun tak percaya dan langsung menangis. Yijun yang hatinya sedang kalut segera memeluk Insoo dan menenangkannya. Dada Chanhyun dan Sehan begitu nyeri melihat adegan itu.

"Mulai saat ini… Aku dan Insoo berpacaran. Jangan mengganggu kami lagi…" Yijun mengatakannya dengan nada tegas, tanpa sedikitpun menatap Chanhyun dan Sehan

Yijun segera membawa Insoo menjauh dari tempat itu. Sehan segera jatuh terduduk. Kini ia baru sadar rasa sakit ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang benar-benar disayanginya. Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata rusanya. Chanhyun sendiri masih menatap punggung Insoo dan Yijun yang semakin lama makin tak terlihat dipandangannya yang mengabur akibat airmata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanhyun berjalan lesu saat kembali ke kelasnya. Begitu duduk di bangku miliknya, Chanhyun langsung terdiam memandang sebuah kado berisi boneka burung hantu yang rencananya akan ia hadiahkan pada Insoo hari ini. Namun rencananya gagal total. Chanhyun menutup matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Insoo-ya… Saranghae…" bisiknya pelan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehan masuk kelas dengan mata sembab. Kebetulan ia sekelas dengan Insoo dan juga Yijun. Moodnya bertambah rusak saat ini. Ia segera duduk di bangkunya dan mencoba serius dalam mengikuti pelajaran, meskipun gagal karena ia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yijun.

"Yijun-ah, mianhae… Saranghae…" ucapnya pelan—nyaris berbisik—tak peduli Yijun dapat mendengarnya atau tidak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BONUS CHAPTER IS BEGIN!**

**[YIJUN & INSOO SIDE]**

"Mengapa…? Mengapa melakukan ini padaku..?"

Insoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam dibawa kemana-mana oleh Yijun, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Saat ini mereka ada di sebelah motor Yijun. Yijun sendirilah yang membawanya ke parkiran dan berinisiatif mengantar Insoo sampai ke rumah. Yijun langsung terdiam. Ia sendiri pun bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Memeluk, mencium dan mengatakan pada Sehan dan Chanhyun bahwa Insoo telah menjadi kekasihnya adalah buah dari instingnya sebagai seorang namja. Ia sungguh kesal dengan pernyataan cinta Sehan pada Yijun, dan ia langsung saja melakukan semuanya, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di antara mereka berdua—dan mungkin mereka berempat.

"A—aku… Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Mianhaeyo.." jawab Yijun dengan volume kecil—tak berani menatap Insoo

Mata Insoo berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Yijun. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Yijun tak menyukainya, tapi kenapa Yijun malah mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan mengatakan pada Sehan dan Chanhyun bahwa mereka telah berpacaran?

"Kau mempermainkanku…?" airmata Insoo jatuh begitu saja

"Tentu saja tidak, Insoo-ya…! Ki—kita bisa menjalaninya.. Yeah, kalau kau mau… Lagipula, kau adalah yeoja yang manis..." Jawab Yijun cepat dengan pipi memerah menahan malu

"Mwo..?" Insoo kini bingung dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk, antara senang, sedih dan kesal

"Uljima… Kenapa sejak tadi kau menangis, eoh? Apa aku menyakitimu? Mianhae.." ucap Yijun lembut sambil menghapus airmata Insoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya

"Hiks!" Insoo kini menangis lebih kencang

"Mianhae mianhae…" Yijun membawa Insoo dalam pelukannya

Dipeluknya Insoo dengan erat, tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga tangis Insoo mereda, Yijun pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa sekarang mau pulang? Jangan menangis lagi, eoh? Kai ahjussi bisa memarahiku karena sudah membuatmu menangis." Yijun tersenyum kecil

Insoo ikut tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Yijun segera mengantarkan Insoo pulang ke rumahnya. Diam-diam keduanya tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Insoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[CHANBAEK'S HOUSE]**

**[CHANHYUN SIDE]**

Chanhyun masuk ke rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Tak ada salam yang biasanya ia ucapkan ketika masuk ke rumah. Tangannya menggenggam bungkusan berisi boneka burung hantu yang batal ia berikan pada Insoo. Dengan kasar, dilemparnya bungkusan itu ke lantai, lalu Chanhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Chanhyunnie?" Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan tingkah putra semata wayangnya yang tumben sekali tidak memberi salam ketika masuk ke rumah

".." Chanhyun diam—tak merespon sapaan sang eomma

"Chanhyunnie? Wae geurae, eoh?" Baekhyun segera duduk di samping Chanhyun

"Insoo jadian dengan Yijun." Jawab Chanhyun dengan wajah murung

"Eh? Lalu kenapa, hmm? Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka jadian?" Baekhyun masih tak mengerti

"Sudah jelas aku kesal eomma. Aku menyukai Insoo, tapi kenapa dia jadian dengan Yijun? Ahh… Kenapa semuanya seperti ini?" Chanhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"Pfftt..!" Baekhyun menahan tawa

"Eomma kenapa tertawa? Anak eomma sedang sedih dan eomma malah tertawa. Hah~! Kenapa eomma tidak mengerti aku? Aku butuh appa!" seru Chanhyun

"Chanhyunnie sudah besar sekarang, ne? Sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja. Sayang sekali Insoo sudah punya kekasih." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Chanhyun gemas

"Eomma kenapa malah bilang begitu? Bukannya menghiburku…" Chanhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Eommamu benar, Chanhyun-ah… Appa tidak menyangka kalau jagoan appa yang dulu masih sering mengompol, sekarang sudah masuk fase untuk memiliki kekasih. Haha.." tawa besar Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Chanhyun

"Bukannya akhir-akhir ini Chanhyunnie sering kencan dengan Sehan, hmm? Kenapa tidak bersama Sehan saja? Bukankah Sehan sangat cantik?" tambah Baekhyun

"Itu bukan kencan, eomma! Aku hanya menemani Sehan belanja. Lagi pula kan aku juga suka belanja, jadi aku mau menemaninya." Dengus Chanhyun makin kesal karena orangtuanya malah mengerjainya

"Tentu saja itu namanya kencan, adeuli! Berjalan-jalan berdua dengan seseorang di pusat perbelanjaan ataupun di taman bermain itu namanya kencan." Chanyeol tertawa

"Aissh, appa dan eomma tidak membantu!" Chanhyun berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar

"Hey, jagoan! Bagaimana dengan topi dan jaket baru untukmu? Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak membeli benda yang sama untuk bertiga." seru Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Chanhyun berhenti berjalan

"Kau juga boleh membeli aksesoris yang kau mau. Eotthae?" tawar Baekhyun

"JEONGMAL?" raut wajah Chanhyun berubah menjadi bersinar senang

"Tentu saja. Lupakan saja kesedihanmu dan ayo bersenang-senang bersama appa dan eomma." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Kita bertiga pergi bersama-sama? WOAH! Kajja!" Chanhyun sangat antusias

"Kalau begitu ganti bajumu. Eomma dan appa akan menunggumu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"AY AY SIR!" Chanhyun langsung berdiri tegap dan memberi hormat pada kedua orangtuanya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya

"Ternyata dia tetap Chanhyun kecil kita…" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ne.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya yang sangat ia sukai

Begitulah Chanhyun. Sesedih apapun Chanhyun saat ini, ia bisa langsung bersemangat lagi ketika mendengar kata belanja atau fashion—dan ia sangat menyukai belanja barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan fashion!—apalagi jika kedua orangtuanya menemaninya. Chanyeol sampai saat ini masih sibuk dengan syuting drama sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri juga sibuk menjadi pembawa acara di sebuah acara talk show yang diputar di salah satu stasiun televisi terkenal di Korea. Inilah yang membuat Chanhyun jarang dapat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya di rumah. Ia sangat senang karena hari ini ia bisa pergi bertiga bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Aktivitas EXO sendiri sudah sangat jauh berkurang, melihat usia mereka yang sudah tak muda lagi. Kini mereka lebih disibukkan dengan karier solo atau usaha yang mereka miliki sendiri-sendiri. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih aktif di dunia entertainment sebagai penyanyi solo ataupun pemain drama.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan stylishnya. Selera fashionnya benar-benar bagus. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menambah ketampanan alaminya. Chanhyun lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, namun masih lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat untuk berbelanja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[SEHAN SIDE]**

"Hiks-hiks…" Sehan menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya

"Waeyo, chagi? Ayo katakan pada appa, siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis, supaya appa bisa memberi pelajaran padanya. Malhaebwa!" Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir tak tega melihat putri cantiknya terus-terusan menangis

"Shireo! Aku hanya mau eomma! Hiks hiks… EOMMA!" tangis Sehan semakin kencang

"Aigoo… Eommamu sedang sibuk, chagi… Katakan pada appa saja, ne? Sehun appa akan melakukan apapun untukmu agar Sehan tidak menangis lagi. Eotthae?" tawar Sehun penuh harap agar anaknya mau menerima tawarannya

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku pada eomma!" seru Sehan dengan nada ketus

"Eh? Chagi, eommamu sedang syuting CF. Kita tidak mungkin mengganggunya.." jawab Sehun yang mulai frustasi

"Pokoknya aku mau eomma! HIKS HIKS! EOMMAAAA!" teriak Sehan kencang

Teriakan itu ternyata sukses membuat Sehun menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak dan membuat pandangan semua orang menatap tajam ke arah mereka—khususnya Sehun. Sehun hanya mampu menghela napas frustasi dan memijit pelan pelipisnya yang mulai berkerut. Sehan sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mereka memang tidak pernah akur. -.-'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[KAISOO'S APARTMENT]**

Yijun dan Insoo telah sampai di depan gedung apartment tempat Insoo dan keluarganya tinggal. Insoo turun perlahan dari motor, lalu berdiri di samping Yijun.

"Kau mau naik sendiri atau kuantar?" tanya Yijun

"Aku naik sendiri saja… Neomu gomaptda." Jawab Insoo dengan wajah memerah

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu ne? Annyeong."

CUP! Yijun mengecup dahi Insoo lembut, lalu mulai bersiap-siap pergi. Insoo sendiri sudah membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yijun karena malu. Sebelum Insoo melangkah pergi, Yijun menahan tangannya cepat.

"N—nanti malam, a—aku akan menelpon." Kata Yijun cepat dengan terbata-bata

"A—rasseo.." jawab Insoo dengan nada bergetar

"Annyeong!" pamit Yijun

Dan Yijun segera melajukan motornya meninggalkan Insoo yang masih berdiri dengan pipi semerah tomat. Insoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi pipinya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju apartmentnya. Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar menyapa telinganya.

"Insooie..? Tadi itu siapa nak?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo

"Eomma..?" Insoo segera menoleh dan mendapati eommanya tengah berdiri sambil menenteng kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya

"Ne. Ini eomma. Tadi itu siapa, hmm?" Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Insoo

"Ah, oh.. Eh… I—itu.." Insoo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, chagi… Eomma hanya bertanya, siapa namja yang sudah mengantarmu pulang dan mencium dahimu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum nakal

"Eo—eomma melihatnya? I—itu.. Itu Yijun, eomma.." akhirnya Insoo menjawab dengan nada pelan

"MWO? Yijun? Wu Yijun? Anak Kris dan Suho hyung?" Kyungsoo menatap anaknya dengan wajah terkejut

"Ne, eomma.."

"Kau harus menceritakannya pada eomma, chagi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SUDAH JADIAN DENGAN YIJUN?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dari pengakuan Insoo yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah jadian dengan Yijun

"…" Insoo kini hanya menunduk

"Bukannya kemarin kau baru saja menangis karena jelek? Kenapa sekarang sudah punya namjachingu?" Kyungsoo menggoda Insoo

"Eomma…!" wajah Insoo memerah

"Hahaha… Sudahlah, eomma hanya bercanda… Mian… Geurigo, chukhahae chagi… Sekarang kau sudah punya namjachingu yang sangat tampan seperti Yijun." Kyungsoo memeluk Insoo

"…" Insoo hanya tersenyum dengan wajah memerah

"Ah, cepat hubungi appamu dan beritahu dia tentang kabar ini. Pasti appamu akan sangat senang." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Andwae! Eomma saja yang bilang.." tolak Insoo dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Arasseo arasseo…" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Eomma, appa eodinde?" tanya Insoo

"Appamu sedang pemotretan salah satu merk jam tangan, eomma lupa appa.. Hmm, ayo ganti bajumu dan bantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ne." jawab Insoo patuh

Kyungsoo tersenyum diam-diam. Ia senang sekali memiliki anak penurut seperti Insoo. Ternyata mood swing yang ia alami selama hamil memang menurun pada anaknya. Kyungsoo sendiri mengakui bahwa ia juga tak mengerti mengapa sifatnya bisa berubah selama hamil. Yang jelas, kini ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki anak perempuan yang penurut dan sangat mirip dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[WU FAMILY'S HOUSE]**

Yijun memarkirkan motornya di garasi dengan hati-hati. Ia tersenyum melihat mobil ayahnya terparkir manis disana. Itu berarti ayahnya sedang ada di rumah. Kris memang jarang berada di rumah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di China bersama-sama dengan Tao dan Lay. Setiap kali pergi ke China, Kris akan menitipkan mobilnya di bandara. Itulah mengapa Yijun seringkali tinggal dengan Suho dan juga Panda yang menolak bersekolah di China. Panda bilang, ia tidak suka dengan suasana China. Ia lebih suka sekolah di Korea. Selain itu, Panda juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Oppanya. Yijun dan Panda memang sangat dekat. Kris pun memakluminya dan membiarkan putri bungsunya itu melakukan apa yang disukainya.

Yijun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia sangat rindu dengan Tao mamanya. Meskipun Suho adalah eomma kandungnya, Yijun justru lebih dekat dengan Tao. Dan ini bertolak belakang dengan Panda yang justru sangat dekat dengan Suho. Sedangkan dengan Lay, mereka akan sangat manja dengan Lay untuk masalah membuatkan makanan. Yijun dan Panda adalah remaja yang punya nafsu makan yang besar, sehingga Lay akan sangat senang memasak untuk mereka. Yijun

"Tao mama!" Yijun memberi _back hug_ Tao yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya

"Hey, big panda.. Kau sudah pulang sekolah? Dimana little panda?" tanya Tao

"OMONA! Mama! Aku lupa menjemput Panda!" Yijun menepuk jidatnya keras

"Mwo? Ayo cepat jemput adikmu, Yijunnie." Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran

Sifat Kris benar-benar menurun pada Yijun. Di sekolah, Yijun memang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara, apalagi tersenyum. Tapi sebenarnya Yijun adalah namja yang pemalu dan mudah gugup. Yijun bingung harus Sifat teledor dan konyol Kris juga menurun padanya. Lihat saja sekarang Ia lupa menjemput adik kesayangannya karena tadi mengantar Insoo dulu. Tao tertawa setelah Yijun benar-benar keluar dari rumah. Tao pun melanjutkan acara membaca katalog yang tadi sempat diinterupsi Yijun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU BENCI YIJUN OPPA!" teriakan Panda langsung menggema di penjuru rumah

"Panda, mianhaeyo… Maafkan oppa, tadi oppa benar-benar lupa!" Yijun mengejar Panda yang langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Suho—bahkan Panda sendiri tidak menyadari kalau Tao berada di ruang keluarga

"SUHO EOMMA… HUWEE… YIJUN OPPA JAHAT! YIJUN OPPA TIDAK SAYANG PADAKU LAGI…" Panda langsung memeluk Suho yang langsung keluar dari kamar begitu mendengar teriakan manja ala Panda

"Sudahlah chagi, Yijun oppa mungkin memang lupa. Uljima, eoh?" Suho mengelus lembut punggung Panda yang masih sesenggukan di pelukannya

"Hey, little panda… Kenapa mama dilupakan? Tahu begini, mama tidak mau ikut baba ke Korea. Bahkan anak mama tidak menyadari mamanya pulang." Celetuk Tao dengan nada pura-pura kecewa

"Panda Mama!" Panda langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho dan segera berlari memeluk Tao

"Apa hanya mama yang dipeluk, hmm? Panda tidak rindu pada baba ya?" kini Kris muncul di ruang tamu dengan gaya 'sok cool'nya seperti biasa

"Bogeoshipeo baba!" kini Panda memeluk Kris erat

"Annyeong agideul! Eoh, kalian bertambah tinggi sekarang ne?" Lay juga ikut meramaikan ruang keluarga

"Lay mama!" Yijun dan Panda langsung memeluk Lay

"Baba, tadi Yijun oppa lupa menjemputku. Aku jadi harus menunggu 2 jam di sekolah." Adu Panda pada Kris tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay

"Mianhae Panda… Oppa janji tidak akan terlambat menjemputmu lagi. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu kita ke Lotte Mart? Oppa akan mentraktirmu." Tawar Yijun

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari Minggu kita semua akan ke Lotte Mart. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama…" ucap Kris

"Jinjjayo, baba? O.O! Wo hen ai ni, Kris Baba!" Panda langsung memeluk Kris erat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[JONGMIN SIDE]**

**[KIM FAMILY'S HOUSE]**

Jongmin berjalan dengan was-was. Ia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan apakah keadaan di sekitarnya aman atau tidak. Ia terus berjalan menuju meja nakas yang berada di sebelah TV. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya begitu melihat benda yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi. Baru saja ia ingin menyentuh benda itu, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya seketika.

"Jongmin-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, nak?" tanya Xiumin menatap Jongmin dengan tatapan curiga

"E—eh, eomma… A—aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Aku ingin mengambil remote TV! Ne, remote TV." Jongmin meraih remote TV yang kebetulan ada di meja itu juga

"Ah, eomma kira kau mau berbuat nakal lagi dengan mengambil kunci motor di sana. Eomma akan menyimpannya di dalam saja." Xiumin segera mengambil kunci motor dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya

"…" Jongmin tak merespon perkataan eommanya

'_Uuhh, kenapa disimpan di dalam kamar? Sial!' gerutu Jongmin dalam hati_

Jongmin yang masih berusia 15 tahun tentu saja tidak diijinkan oleh Xiumin dan Chen untuk mengendarai motor sendiri. Umurnya belum mencukupi. Lagipula peraturan di keluarga Kim memang ketat. Jongmin yang 'sedikit' bandel cukup sering melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh Xiumin dan Chen, hingga membuat pasangan ini pusing tujuh keliling untuk mencari jalan keluar agar Jongmin tidak nakal lagi. Namun, namanya juga remaja lelaki, tetap saja Jongmin suka melanggar peraturan di keluarganya, salah satunya adalah mengendarai motor secara diam-diam dan bermain bersama teman-temannya, anak-anak jalanan di pusat perbelanjaan di dekat rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Drrttt! Drrttt!'

'_YIJUN IS CALLING'_

Insoo terkejut melihat layar handphonenya yang tengah bergetar. Saat ini ia sedang bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka sedang menonton TV bersama, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan di keluarga mereka. Insoo segera berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari Yijun. Kai menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutup Insoo.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Mungkin sedang ditelepon namjachingunya…" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil terus menatap TV

"Mwo? Insoo sudah punya pacar sekarang?" Kai membulatkan matanya

"Ne… Anak Suho hyung.." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan

"Jinjjayo chagi? Padahal baru kemarin dia menangis karena merasa tak ada namja yang menyukainya. Kenapa sekarang bisa punya pacar setampan Yijun? Insoo memang pandai mendapat pacar. Ia semakin mirip denganmu, yeobo.." ujar Kai santai

"Makin mirip denganku?" Kyungsoo bingung

"Kau pandai memilih suami hingga mendapatkan suami tampan sepertiku, chagi. Akhirnya Insoo juga pandai memilih pacar yang tampan seperti Yijun." Kai terkekeh tak berdosa

'PLETAK!'

"AW! YA!" Kai meringis setelah mendapat jitakan lembut dari Kyungsoo di kepalanya

"Tidak perlu membanggakan diri seperti itu." Kyungsoo memberi deathglare pada Kai

"Kenapa galak sekali, chagiya? Ah… Aku jadi rindu saat hyung hamil Insoo dulu… Hyung benar-benar imut dan manis."

"Jadi maksudmu, sekarang aku sudah tidak imut lagi? Aku tahu, sekarang aku memang sudah tua. Kalau kau tidak suka lagi padaku, kau bisa cari istri baru yang masih muda dan imut!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Kai, lalu membanting pintu kamar.

"_Aigoo… Kenapa dia galak sekali sekarang? Ck!" _Keluh Kai sambil berbisik.

"Baby.. Chagiya.. My sweety… Sweetheart.. Honey.. Yeobo.. Love… My cutie wifey… Jangan marah ne? Aku hanya mencintaimu…" Kai mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamarnya dan Kyungsoo yang dikunci dari dalam

"MALAM INI TIDUR DILUAR!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar, lalu melemparkan selimut serta bantal ke badan Kai.

BLAM!

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Kyungsoo.

"HYUNG! JANGAN BEGINI!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Kai langsung terduduk lemas. Tanpa Kai sadari, Insoo melihat kejadian itu. Insoo tertawa kecil melihat appanya terlihat _hopeless_ di lantai.

"_Kenapa tertawa?" _suara Yijun terdengar dari handphone yang masih dipegang Insoo

"Aniya.. Orangtuaku bertengkar kecil. Mereka terlalu kekanakan. Lucu sekali." Kata Insoo bersemangat

"_Jeongmal? Orangtuaku juga sering begitu. Bahkan Panda kalah manja dengan Tao mama."_ Cerita Yijun

"Hahaha… Padahal mereka sudah lama menikah, tetap saja begitu." Ujar Insoo sambil tertawa

"_Geuraeyo.. Hahaha.."_ Yijun ikut tertawa

"Jadi Kris ahjussi, Lay ahjussi dan Tao ahjussi ada di Korea, ne? Pasti ramai sekali.."

"_Tidak juga, Panda malah bermanja-manja dengan Suho eomma sekarang. Tao mama terlihat cemburu."_ Ujar Yijun dengan kekehan

"Jinjja? Panda lucu sekali. Kasihan Tao ahjussi.." Kata Insoo

"…"

"…"

Dan mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka hingga hari semakin malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP A MONTH LATER**_

"Sehannie… Yijun dan Insoo mesra sekali ya?" tanya Chanhyun pada Sehan yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap Insoo dan Yijun dari kejauhan

"Eh?" Sehan tidak menjawab

"Harusnya aku yang ada di sana dan tertawa bersama Insoo." Kata Chanhyun dengan nada sedih

"…" Sehan menundukkan kepalanya

"Mungkin kita bisa berteman." Ucap Chanhyun sambil menatap sendu Insoo dan Yijun yang kini sedang tertawa bersama

"Ne. Chinguya." Sehan yang duduk di sebelah Chanhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Chanhyun

"Ne. Chinguya!" seru Chanhyun

Mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil mengaitkan kelingking masing-masing. Chanhyun memeluk Sehan lembut.

"Hey, kalau seandainya aku jatuh cinta padamu selama pertemanan kita, kau mau jadi kekasihku kan?"

"Mworago?" Sehan melotot heran mendengar kata-kata ajaib dari Chanhyun

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kemarin kau menembakku. Haha! Kalau kita pacaran sekarang saja bagaimana? Sepertinya kalau menunggu beberapa waktu lagi itu terlalu lama. Kau mau tidak? Menjadi yeojachingu dari Park Chanhyun yang tampan nan rupawan ini?" tawar Chanhyun dengan tawa renyahnya

"K—kau serius?" Sehan makin heran pada Chanhyun

"Tentu saja! Supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat melupakan perasaanku pada Insoo. Kau juga sebenarnya suka pada Yijun kan? Nah aku akan membantumu melupakan Yijun. Kita saling membantu. Lagipula kau cantik dan aku tampan. Kita bisa jadi pasangan paling serasi di sekolah!" ucap Chanhyun dengan bangga

"Hah~ Kau ini! Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sehan

"Hey tapi benarkan kalau aku tampan? Aku tahu kau mengakui ketampananku! Hahaha!" suara besar Chanhyun yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol ternyata mampu membuat polusi suara di telinga Sehan

"Baboya! Berhenti membangga-banggakan dirimu sendiri Park Chanhyun! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan bodohmu itu." Ujar Sehan ketus

"Arasseo arasseo… Ja! Kau mau kemana chagi? Ayo kita berkeliling sekolah dan menunjukan kemesraan kita pada dunia!" Chanhyun merangkul pundak Sehan cepat dan langsung membawa Sehan berkeliling

Saat berkeliling, Sehan dan Chanhyun berpapasan dengan Insoo dan Yijun. Atmosfer mendadak berubah tegang. Wajah mereka mengeras. Namun Chanhyun tiba-tiba merubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum pada Insoo dan Yijun, lalu mendekati mereka.

"Annyeong~~~ Ahh.. Kalian serasi sekali. Chukhahae ne? Aku ikut bahagia atas hubungan kalian. Aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau aku dan Sehan sudah jadian. Kalian tidak mengucapkan selamat juga?" Chanhyun menatap sepasang kekasih dihadapannya

"…" baik Insoo maupun Yijun hanya diam

"Hey, jangan diam begini… Kita sudah berteman sejak bayi. Masa hanya karena hal ini kita bermusuhan? Kita malah bisa _double date_! Eotthae? Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita double date ke Lotte world?" ajak Chanhyun

"Ne! Ayo _double date_!" timpal Sehan

Insoo menggenggam erat tangan Yijun tanda bingung. Yijun sendiri pun masih menampakan ekspresi dingin dan tegang sejak tadi. Yijun menatap Insoo yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Akhirnya Yijun perlahan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kajja!" jawab Yijun dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Nah! Ini baru Yijun yang kukenal! Hahaha!"

Chanhyun langsung merangkul Yijun dengan rangkulan akrab yang biasa mereka lakukan . Insoo pun tersenyum pada Sehan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama. Dan mereka pun berjalan berangkulan berempat lagi seperti biasa—sebelum kejadian yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[AFTER SCHOOL]**

**[INSOO SIDE]**

'Drrtt! Drrtt!'

'_KKAMJONG APPA CALLING'_

Insoo mengerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya sang appa menelpon di sore hari seperti ini. Insoo segera mengangkat telepon dari Kai.

"Yeobeoseyo appa?"

"_Chagi… Appa akan menjemputmu, lalu kita ke rumah sakit."_ Suara Kai terdengar panik

"Waeyo appa? Kenapa ke rumah sakit?" Insoo bingung

"Eommamu masuk rumah sakit, chagi.." nada suara Kai berubah cemas

"Mwo? Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa?" Insoo tak percaya

"_Appa mollasseo, chagi. Sekarang tunggu appa. Sebentar lagi appa akan sampai di sekolahmu." _Kai mematikan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[SEHAN SIDE]**

"Sehannie! Yeogie!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehan

"Eommaa!" Sehan berlari menghampiri eommanya di parkiran sekolahnya

"Jibae kajja!" Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobil

"Eomma, appa eodiye?" Sehan bertanya sambil memasang _seat belt_ pada tubuhnya

"Appamu diundang di talkshow, jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau rindu padanya?" tanya Luhan

"Aniya! Aku tidak rindu appa! Tapi aku senang sekali karena eomma yang menjemputku!" Sehan tersenyum cerah

"_Hey pretty_, bagaimana kalau kita mampir di _café_ dulu? Kau lapar kan?" tawar Luhan

"Ne, eomma!"

Begitulah hubungan Sehan dan Luhan. Mereka sangat akrab. Berbeda apabila Sehan dengan Sehun yang seperti 'Tom & Jerry'. Mereka tidak pernah akur. Apapun yang dilakukan Sehun, selalu saja salah di mata Sehan. Sehun jadi suka uring-uringan. Bahkan untuk memaksa Sehan yang tidak pernah patuh padanya, Sehun harus menggunakan emosi. Ia seringkali terlibat pertengkaran dengan Sehan yang berujung pada tangisan Sehan dan jitakan Luhan di kepalanya. Sifat Sehan sangatlah manja dan harus selalu dituruti, itulah yang membuat Sehun sering emosi. Untung saja Sehan selalu berhasil menjadi penengah di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[JONGMIN SIDE]**

**[KIM FAMILY'S HOUSE]**

"Appa~ Eomma~Ayo bolehkan aku naik motor, ne? Aku ingin seperti Yijun hyung yang boleh membawa motor kemana-mana… Jebal…" Jongmin memberikan _puppy eyes_ pada kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk santai

"Andwae, Jongminnie! Kau masih belum cukup umur. Kalau kamu ditangkap polisi bagaimana? Andwae!" jawab Chen

"Keundae, aku ingin membuat Panda bangga padaku. Kalau aku naik motor, pasti Panda menganggapku keren. Ayolah, appa~!" rengek Jongmin

"Lalu kau akan tetap terlihat kerena kalau ditangkap polisi? Andwae, Jongminnie." Ujar Xiumin

"Ah… Benar juga sih… Ya sudah, aku tidak mau naik motor. Eh? Sudah jam segini…! Aku mau belajar ke rumah Panda. Eomma, Appa, aku berangkat!" Jongmin segera berlari keluar rumah

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Xiumin

"NE!" jawab Jongmin dengan suara melengkingnya

"Anak itu ada-ada saja. Aku heran kenapa bisa melahirkan anak ajaib seperti Jongmin." Ujar Xiumin

"Yang penting itu anak kita, hyung. Dia menuruni genku dengan sempurna. Hahaha.." kekeh Chen

"Ne, kecuali tingginya yang entah menuruni gen siapa." Ucap Xiumin pelan

"Kkokjonghajima, hyung. Anggap saja itu anugerah untuk keluarga kita agar selanjutnya cucu kita bisa tinggi, tidak seperti kita."

"…"

Keheningan mendadak menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara TV yang terdengar. Chen merapatkan dirinya pada Xiumin dan memeluk pinggan istrinya itu erat.

"Uminnie Hyung.." ucap Chen dengan nada yang err—menggoda?

"Mwo?" tanya Xiumin

"Ayo lakukan 'itu'!" ajak Chen

"…"

"Kau tidak menjawab, berarti setuju. Kajja hyung!"

Chen segera menindih Xiumin di sofa yang mereka duduki, lalu mulai menciumi bibir istrinya itu dengan penuh gairah. Yah, mungkin ini akan menjadi sore yang panas untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[YIJUN SIDE]**

**[WU FAMILY'S HOUSE]**

"Panda-ya, kenapa sepi sekali?" Yijun melepaskan tasnya dan menatap seluruh rumah yang terlihat sepi

"Mollayo, oppa. Aku mau mandi dulu, ya oppa… Jongmin sebentar lagi datang untuk belajar bersama." Ujar Panda

"Si playboy itu? Panda-ya… Oppa tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan anak berandalan seperti Jongmin." Kata Yijun dengan nada ketus

"Aissh, oppa… Dia temanku…" Panda langsung cemberut

"Ya, bertemanlah. Tapi jangan jadi pacar! Nanti dia bisa menyakitimu. Oppa tidak ingin adik oppa yang imut disakiti oleh Jongmin yang nakal itu."

"Oppa, Jongmin tidak nakal!"

"Terserah, tapi oppa tidak suka."

"Yijun oppa menyebalkan! Aku mau mandi!"

Panda segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Yijun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yijun segera menuju kamarnya. Namun saat melewati kamar eommanya, dia merasakan hawa aneh. Yijun segera membuka kamar Suho dan berseru kaget

"OMONA!" Yijun cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar eommanya dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan napas naik-turun

Bagaimana tidak kaget. Ia baru saja melihat Suho sedang duduk di atas tubuh Kris dengan 'pusaka' Kris tertanam dalam di hole Suho. Ia bahkan melhat sang eomma menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo cukup cepat. Yijun segera mengelap keringat yang turun di pelipisnya dan mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi. Ini sudah dua kali ia mendapati hal yang sama ketika membuka kamar eommanya. Maksud hati ia ingin bertanya kemana saja orang-orang di rumah ini, ia malah melihat pergulatan panas orangtuanya. #poorYijun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PANDA! PANDA! AKU MASUK YAAA!" teriak Jongmin dengan sangat 'sopan' ketika sampai di rumah Panda.

Jongmin segera masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Wu. Ia mendapati Kris dan Suho tengah berduaan di dapur dengan pose Kris memeluk Suho dari belakang. Ia segera menyapa calon mertuanya itu dengan ceria.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi-deul!" sapa Jongmin sumringah

"Jongminnie?" Suho segera melepas pelukan Kris padanya dan menatap Jongmin yang tengah tertawa bodoh tak jauh darinya.

"Ne, Suho ahjussi. Aku mencari Panda, apa Panda ada?" tanya Jongmin kini dengan nada sopan yang sesungguhnya

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya dia di dalam kamar. Masuk saja ke kamarnya." Jawab Suho ramah

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi…" Jongmin segera berlari naik ke kamar Panda

Kini Suho dan Kris sisa berdua saja. Kris langsung memeluk Suho lagi.

"Honey, ayo lanjutkan yang tadi." Rengek Kris

"Andwae Kris... Nanti Yijun melihat lagi!" tolak Suho sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Tidak akan, honey. Kita kunci kamarnya. Mianhae tadi aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa mengunci pintu." Kris terkekeh pelan

"Shireo!" Suho membuang wajahnya yang memerah

"Kau imut sekali, baby…"

Kris langsung menggendong Suho dengan bridal style, lalu masuk ke kamar dan melanjutkan apa yang sempat terhenti tadi. Ya, kegiatan panas mereka terhenti karena dilihat Yijun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panda dan Jongmin belajar dengan serius. Dengan sabar, Jongmin mengajari Panda yang kesulitan dengan rumus matematika. Mereka belajar hingga akhirnya mereka lelah dan beristirahat sejenak. Jongmin memandangi wajah Panda yang imut. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Panda yang berubah-ubah melihat soal matematika di depannya. Jongmin mengelus lembut kepala Panda.

"Yeppeo Panda, jadi pacarku, ne?" tawar Jongmin

"Aku mau, tapi kau harus bilang ke oppaku." Jawab Panda malu-malu

"Si galak itu? Ah tidak jadi saja!" ucap Jongmin enteng

"MWO?" Panda melotot marah

"Ani-ani, chagi, aku bercanda.. HAHAHA!" tawa troll Jongmin benar-benar memekakkan telinga

"Aissh! Jangan berisik, Jongminnie! Nanti Yijun oppa bisa marah-marah mendengar suaramu." Panda memukul pelan tangan Jongmin agar berhenti tertawa

"Hehe, mianhae…" cengir Jongmin dengan wajah tak bersalah

"Kau ini!"

"Aku apa? Aku tampan? Itu memang fakta, chagi… Hehe.." kata Jongmin yang sekilas jadi mirip Chanhyun yang terlalu percaya diri

"Ck! Dasar Kim Jongmin! Kau menyebalkan!" ujar Panda kesal

"Naddo saranghae, chagi…" Jongmin menyengir lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo hyung, uisanim?" tanya Kai cemas

"Hmm, anda bisa ikut ke ruangan saya." Ujar si dokter

Kai mengikuti si dokter ke ruangannya. Ia sungguh takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruknya dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Ada yang aneh dengan keadaan tuan Kyungsoo. Menurut diagnosa saya, tuan Kyungsoo sedang hamil 2 bulan. Ini sangat aneh, namun sudah beberapa kali terjadi di seluruh dunia. Chukhahamnida.."

"Jeongmaliyo uisanim? Berarti ini kehamilan keduanya. Sebelumnya dia juga pernah hamil dan melahirkan, uisanim." Kata Kai

"Geurae? Wah… Kalau begitu chukhahamnida!"

"Kamsahamnida, uisanim!" Kai segera meninggalkan ruangan dokter

Ia berlari memeluk Insoo yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang tenpat Kyungsoo diperiksa.

"Insooie, kau akan punya adik." Ucap Kai cepat dengan senyuman lebar

"Mwo? Adik? Di usia 15 tahun? Aigoo…" Insoo bingung harus senang atau bagaimana

"Memangnya kenapa, chagi? Justri kau bisa membantu eommamu mengurus adikmu kan?" kata Kai

"Ne appa.. Aku senang karena aku bisa punya adik… Meski agak—terlambat." Jawab Insoo sambil tersenyum

"Nah sekarang temui eommamu dan appa akan mengurusi administrasinya."

Insoo masuk ke ruangan tempat Kyungsoo di rawat. Kyungsoo terlihat sudah siuman dan sedang makan. Insoo tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Eomma… Gomawo karena akan memberiku adik…" ujar Insoo sambil terus memeluk Kyungsoo yang kini terpaku

"M—mwo? Maksudmu… Eomma hamil?" Kyungsoo menaruh peralatan makannya di atas meja

"Ne eomma… Aku senang sekali akan punya adik!" Insoo mengecup pipi putih Kyungsoo

"Eomma sudah terlalu tua untuk hamil, Insooie… Dan dimana appamu? Akan eomma cincang dia karena sudah membuat eomma hamil!" geram Kyungsoo kesal

Insoo hanya mampu menatap eommanya dengan tatapan -.-'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BONUS END!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_\/ PCA [POJOK CURHAT AUTHOR] \/_

Q : Kenapa Insoo sama Yijun?

A : Karena author suka XP. Insoo kan orangnya pemalu & minder karena fisiknya kurang cantik, nah dia author kasih pacar super ganteng yaitu Yijun. Yijun kan kisahnya lebih ganteng dari Chanhyun biar Insoonya seneng dapet pacar ganteng. Hehe.. #digantungreaders

Nah, jangan benci sama author sinting ini yaa readerdeul... Sehannya gak jahat kok. Dia Cuma bosen sama Yijun yang nggak pernah confess ke dia. Eh, begitu dia lihat Chanhyun—temen sejak bayinya—jadi tambah ganteng, padahal dulu jelek, dia jadi suka sama Chanhyun deh. Nah, Yijun frustasi karena Sehan kok mulai deket2 sama Chanhyun. Terus dia udah mulai liat Insoo, meski gak serius, Tapi pas tau Sehan nembak Chanhyun, dia jadi yakin sama Insoo. Terus jadian deh. Si Insoonya kan penurut, jadi dia gak bisa nolak Yijun, apalagi dari kecil dia takut sama Yijun. Lama-lama mereka jadi saling suka gitu deh. Nah kalau Chanhyun sama Sehan kan anaknya ceria, jadi gampang move on deh, terus jadian. The end~

Ini hanya fiktif belaka, jadi jangan dibawa tidur (?) ya readerdeul. Itu udah kelihatan kan hubungan mereka kayak gimana? Yah meskipun gak terlalu jelas juga sih…

Hehe…

Mian kalau EXO couple momentnya gak banyak disini. Author bingung mau diapain lagi… Ya udah.. Jadinya gini deh… *deep bow*

_**MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH DUKUNG FF INI!**_

_**(REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE & READ)**_

_**LOVE YA GUYS!**_

Dan aku tahu, bonusnya pun gagal.

Mianhae…

Ntahlah, aku sudah gak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

SO, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
